Words of betrayal
by Loveforthestory
Summary: Set in 2.19 and will go from there. Charlie will crash with her mother in a way she did know was possible. And when everything around her is already spinning, a reveal from the past brings her almost down to her knees. All Charloe!
1. Chapter 1

_**I wanted to adress the events in episode 2.19 more: what would happen if Charlie found out about her mother's past? This story starts in episode 2.19 and yes, will focus on my two favorite characters: Charlie and Bass. Charloe! It started as a short story, but then Charlie and Bass demanded more chapters and since you all very much loved the story, well, things got out of hand :)**_

* * *

_He slowly guided her upper body towards him, her back finding its way to his chest. He felt how she almost collapsed, her knees giving up from under her and he moved one of his arms to and around her waist._

_He waited again, his heart rate quickened. And then something happened Bass never saw coming. Instead of fighting him, instead of pushing him away she just let herself sink into his chest. He instinctively pulled her closer, his arms firmly around her, the weight of her body against his own._

* * *

_**Words of betrayal**_

Miles was still missing, and Charlie had woken up to yet another day with no sign of him. Charlie felt worry until the point where she felt sick to her stomach, the feeling keeping her company as a bad friend.

They walked and searched for Miles for hours now, the sky grey and a cold wind running straight through her leather jacket. They had reached a crossing ,and because of the pavement she was not able to track anymore. She had no idea where to go next.

Monroe could not help but make a comment filled with sarcasm about her tracking skills. She noticed he was not being a jerk on purpose, and that he was probably just as worried as she was, but it made her feel like punching him. So maybe not on purpose, but still a jerk. Did he really expect her to track over pavement?

Monroe took the lead and decided they had to split up, each of them taking a road. She knew she was taking a risk by splitting up, but she knew they had to. They had to for Miles. And it was not like she never been on her own, just the road and her. Her mother and Monroe did not seem to protest very much either. In fact, her mother did not protest at all, her mind, no doubt, with Miles.

Charlie could not help but not caring too much about Monroe today, she just wanted one thing. To find Miles. But instead of finding Miles, Neville had found _her._

Flashes of what happened after he had found her, filling her head. Were not leaving her. She relived them again, and again. The safe house, Neville's gun, the shots he fired over her head. Guilt, pain, Jason's body in her arms, bleeding out. She felt unfocused when she walked away from a broken Neville. Unfocused and sharp at the same time. Not believing herself that she was able to walk away alive. She was alive, after he pulled the trigger. His gun empty from the shots in the wall, was what saved her life.

* * *

Here she was, standing a little bit uphill, not being able to move. She had searched for her mother, for Monroe, to warn them about the threat that was Neville and desperately trying to find some support when everything around her was crumbling down. She heard them before she saw them, their voices filled with cold and hate.

'_If I am that bad, and you are that good, please explain to me that night in Philly,' _ Monroe's voice.

He was standing so close to her mother, his face filled had harsh lines, his eyes hurt.

'_I was your prisoner,'_ Her mother's voice, her eyes filled with intense loathing pierced into his.

Charlie felt the feeling of ice running through her veins. She heard the words, she was slowly understanding the words, but it felt like it had nothing to do with her, with her life, like it was not real.

'_Nobody forced you,'_ Monroe's voice sounded on edge.

Her mother and Monroe did not know she was there, they had not noticed her, and Charlie felt the intense need to keep it this way. She was not able to watch them, to listen to another word that came from their mouths. She vaguely registered the sound of a hand slapping on bare skin. She did not have to look anymore to know her mother just hit Monroe.

The words, still in the air, slowly turned to unwanted images in her head.

Philly. Her mother. Monroe.

The woman who invested her all in her hate for this man, who went between missing Danny, revenging Danny and hating Monroe even more until the point where Charlie felt like she did not matter every now and then. It had been about Danny so many times. But _she_ was still alive and here, needing her mother. Charlie loved Danny, understood why it was about Danny, she would have done anything for him, but she still was a daughter, in need of her mother.

The woman who did not wanted to listen to her when she came back to Willoughby from Vegas_, with_ Monroe. The woman who was not willing to listen to what it did to Charlie, when she was almost raped on that horrible night at the bar when _he _had saved her life.

The woman who left her and her family without an explanation when she was still so young.

The woman that almost never mentioned her father again, like he never had existed, faded away, memories getting lost more and more.

Her mother. Monroe. Philly.

Charlie had reached a point where she felt so much, Miles lost, Jason gone, Neville somewhere out there, that her body went numb. The only thing left was the intense feeling of complete abandonment. The only thing left was her chest full of tears.

She did not know how she got back to their camp, she had just turned around and had started to walk. Putting distance between her and her mother. Putting distance between images in her mind of her mother, with Monroe. Putting distance between her and the intense sense of betrayal.

The words from her mother and Monroe were echoing around her.

* * *

_**So, this was the first chapter, I will work on the second one soon. Thank you for reading and as always, feel free to share your thoughts!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**2. **_

_**Welcome to chapter 2! So, there will be a lot of darkness in this chapter for Charlie, but, as always, our fierce girl will find her way back! No worries. ;-)**_

_**Disclaimer, as always: I do not own Revolution, my stories are daydreams of what could have happened too in Revolution. ;-)**_

* * *

Charlie kept walking, reminding herself to put one foot in front of the other. She could see her boots, but her legs were not feeling like they belonged to her. Tears running down her cheek, rolling over the wounds in her face from struggling with Jason. She did not notice anymore that she was crying, the world around her far away, her breathing heavy.

All of a sudden she missed Miles so much, it was almost impossible to keep on breathing. She had never truly realised _how_ import he became to her, until she realised she was walking back to camp, but not to him. How much had his presence in her life already made a difference in such a short time. It was maybe childish, but she longed for him. She longed for his arms around her. His hand resting on her hair, safely wrapped around the back of her head.

She had made more progress than she realised, because she could see the outlines of their camp not that far away. The day was ending, the sky started to become more grey and dark and rain was on its way.

Aaron was sitting in front of a fire, her grandfather was busy working on an wound and Connor was leaning against a wall, cleaning his weapons. He had noticed her, and Charlie hoped with all her being he would not approach her.

She did not want to talk, she wanted to be invisible, disappear. Normally obstacles of any kind laying before her made her want to explode, to dive in and confront things head on. She was not a woman who would walk away from a fight, any fight for that matter. But this time, she just wanted to _implode_, to let the world go on without her.

So she kept on walking, strait to the building in front of her, thankful for the cover that the empty building in the centre of their camp provided. Charlie slipped into one of the empty rooms. The room felt hollow, coldness radiating from the walls. It was dark and full of shadows. It was exactly what she needed. Feeling exhausted, she let herself slide down one off the hard walls. The structure of the walls made her back hurt, but she didn't care, she almost welcomed the pain. It muted her other pain.

The hurt and threat in Neville's eyes intruded her mind again, the sound of the gun when he pulled the trigger still ringing in her ears, over and over again. She could not stop the images and sound of the past day. Her mother, Monroe, Philly. The sound of their voices, the harsh lines on both of their faces.

The past couple of months had taught her that there was so much that had happened in all those years since the power went out and her life changed for good. Years and years of high pressure, of hurt, loss, damage, of families shattered, of death, realising that her parents were not the persons she thought they were, and many versions filled with different truth of one story.

But she felt that she was finally getting a little bit closer to her mother, like she was finally getting some grip of the past. Little gestures from her mother, conversations, a sense of something that she thought was lost forever.

But now she realised that there was just _more _she did not know about her mother. Charlie realised that there was more to her mother's hate and loathing for all the things Monroe did to her The moment she heard her mother going for the defence when saying that she had been Monroe's prisoner, the moment she heard Monroe's response, followed by the harsh sound of a hand slapping his face, she just knew. This reaction told Charlie everything. Monroe had not forced her, she was sure.

And finally, a little piece of the puzzle started to fall on its place. The intensity of her mother's feelings, the looks between her and Monroe. The way she was pulling Miles closer, away from Monroe, lashing out to Monroe in a way that was filled with something Charlie never completely understood. It was not only hate for Monroe, but maybe it was hate for herself, guilt even more, that fuelled her mother's actions as well.

Charlie did something she hadn't done in a long time. She let go, she let go of the pain, the hurt and started crying. She was crying with her whole body. Pulling her knees closer to her body, resting her cheek on top of them. She felt strangely safe, the dark room almost swallowing her.

After what felt like forever, she could feel her footsteps approaching. She was able to breathe a little bit more. Charlie heard the steps stop and looked up. She looked directly in the face of Aaron, who looked beyond worried.

'_Charlie? Are you okay?' _Aaron felt unsure what to do. He had seen how Charlie walked into camp, her face full of defeat, her eyes distance.

'_I am fine Aaron,'_ she tried, without much conviction. She hated that Aaron saw this part of her.

'_Euhm, no , you are not. I haven't seen you cry in like, forever.' _

'_No, I am not. But not want to talk about it,' _ a sigh coming from very far away within her. She felt bad, her voice sounding more direct then she wanted to. This was Aaron. Her friend. Her friend that was afraid of bees, and still walked all the way with her to Chicago and then to Philly.

' _I... ' _

She started, not sure what to say. She was not ready, to touch the part about her mother's past in Phily. There was also already a part in her that understood that if this truth came out, it would change things forever. Maybe tear things apart from inside their group for good. And Miles, no..god, Miles.

Aaron sat next to her, keeping his distance a little. He knew that Charlie only was going to talk if she was ready. There was a long silence between them, the air filled with only the sounds of the daily routines of their camp very far away.

'_Neville, he... ' _Charlie finally broke the silence.

Aaron's face filled with even more worry.

'_He found me. Looking for Jason. He wanted me to lead him back to our camp, work his way through all of you until he would find out what he needed to know.'_

Aaron looked straight forward, remembering the day he had seen Neville for the first time, ordering the Militia to shoot their way through their village, through their family and friends. Charlie knew his mind was there, because her mind was there too, the moment Neville made this threat.

'_I couldn't let him do that. Aaron, I couldn't. So, I took him to the safe house trying to reach for a weapon,' _her voice fading, almost a whisper.

'_He, he knew what I was doing, he shoved me against a wall and put six warning shots in that wall, just above my head,'_

Silence again. Tears coming back.

'_And then I just couldn't hang on anymore, he had seen it in my eyes. He knew.'_

Aarons heart almost stopped when Charlie told him about what happened next. When she touched the skin on hear head when she told him where Neville put his gun. Pulled the trigger.

'_I am alive, I don't know why, but I still am,'_ she said this to herself, more than to Aaron at this point.

'_Charlie...I...'_

He knew that there were no words right know he could pick that would truly help her. So he put his right hand slowly and gently on her left one. They sat like that in the darkness for quite a while.

Somebody still cared, she thought to herself. Somebody still noticed her.

Aaron had waited, sitting next to Charlie, until she was ready to move. They walked out of the greyness, and when Charlie felt the fresh air hitting her skin, she noticed the world was not that far away anymore. It was enough to ground her again, just a little. Aaron put her in front of a fire, and made sure she ate something. Charlie let him, let him take care of her for once. Her back against a big rock, giving her some support.

Somewhere from the corner of her eyes she saw how her mother and Monroe walked into camp, together. No Miles. Hurt, disgust and more hurt fighting in the back of her throat. She saw how Aaron started walking towards her mother. She turned her eyes away. Darkness was complete now, so that meant another day at an end, and another night, knowing Miles was not safe, not by her side. She closed her eyes and pretended she was asleep, not wanting to take on anything more the world could throw her way today.

Aaron had watched Charlie eat something, and finally giving in to get some rest. Her eyes were still unfocused, full of hurt. She looked pale. He saw Rachel approaching when she walked into camp, and with a big sigh he realised Monroe was walking in his direction too. Looking at them told him immediately that there was still no news from Miles. He only focussed on Rachel when he started talking.

' _Rachel, we need to talk,'_ Aaron started, nodding in Charlie's direction, who had seemed to fall asleep, wrapped in a blanket.

Rachel looked at her daughter. Aaron saw the look of worry when she saw Charlie, pale and exhausted. What he did not expect was Monroe's eyes following his nod towards Charlie as well. Did he see a look of concern on his face too? He shook his head to regain focus.

'_It's about Charlie,'_ he continued. There it was again, Monroe's eyes lit up a little when he heard Charlie's name.

'_What about Charlie?_' Rachel voice was filled with urgency and worry all of a sudden_, 'is she okay?'_

'_No, Rachel, she is not. She is as far from okay as you can imagine.' _

Yup, Aaron thought to himself with his usual irony. He was not imagining anything. Here he was, standing before him, Sebastian Monroe, with _actual_ concern in his eyes. Concern in his eyes when he again, looked in Charlie's direction.

* * *

_**This chapter was about Charlie's moment of darkness, of grey and hurt. Now the three of them are back at camp, and everything will collide together in the next chapter. It will be published soon. Thank you for reading, and feel free to review or share your thoughts!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**3.**_

_**Hey guys, nice to see you again! Thank you all for following this story and for your feedback and reviews, as always, I love to hear from you and talk to you! Thank you! In this chapter there will be a start of the confrontation between Charlie and Rachel, but as you will read...Charlie is not ready yet, but is also not able anymore to hold back.**_

_**Disclaimer, I know, I said it before..I do..not own...Revolution, but yes, this is still a daydream of what could happened. :)**_

* * *

Rachel looked at her daughter. Charlie looked fragile, tucked away behind her blanket by the fire. Aaron could not help but notice a little twitch around Rachel's lips.

Monroe kept his distance from Aaron and Rachel, but somehow he was not walking away. Although Aaron really wished he _would_.

'_You might want to sit down, Rachel,'_ Aaron started, hesitating.

'_Aaron, just tell me what's wrong.' _ Rachel's voice sounded sharper, there was more pressure behind her words. Her eyes were searching for an answer. Aaron knew she would not stop until she knew everything, knowing Rachel. So he decided to get straight to the point, however it hurt him to tell the story.

'_Neville... he found her Rachel, he was looking for his son, but he found Charlie,'_

Rachel's eyes went from Aaron to Charlie and then back to Aaron. Monroe's face tensed up, his jaw locked.

'_He told her to bring him back to us, to our camp, so he could...he could work his way through us until he found out the truth. Charlie took him to you former safe house and tried to hold him off. But she couldn't...' _

He had to pause, remembering how lost Charlie had looked in the dark and hollow room not so long ago.

'_Rachel, he put bullets in the wall behind her, just above her head and then..he put his gun to her face... and pulled the trigger.' _ Aaron said softly, Rachel's face stunned.

'_What?'_ The voice came from Monroe, his voice sounded deep, but hoarse. Aaron could see how he was swallowing uncomfortably.

So, this was new, flashed through Aaron's mind quickly with sarcasm, seeing the unsure gestures within Monroe.

'_The gun..it was empty. It's what spared her life,'_ Aaron said, not knowing if he was talking to Rachel or Monroe anymore.

Rachel's eyes grew darker, her mind racing, Aaron knew that expression on her face.

When she finally spoke again her voice was almost a whisper _. 'When Aaron, when?'_

'_Charlie told me it did not take Neville long to find her, after you guys had to split up.' _

'_No..'_ It was the only thing Rachel was able to say. She shook her head. _'No...'_

Aaron watched how Rachel's expression went from devastation to something that was darker, something he could not place.

Rachel closed the distance with her and Charlie within moments and she crouched down next to her daughter.

'_Charlie?,'_ she whispered as softly as she could, not to startle her._' Charlie, honey, please wake up.'_

Charlie had heard her mother talking to Aaron before she knew she walked up towards her. She was not able to hear exactly what they were talking about because they were almost out of hearing reach, but she knew it was about her. She could however hear Neville's name again, it made her heart race, a cold fist clenched around it. And somehow she noticed that even Monroe ended up in the conversation.

The soft tone in her mother's voice already irritated her beyond anything. She had wanted to keep her eyes closed, appearing asleep and hoping her mother would leave her alone. But the build up of the irritation made it impossible.

She opened her eyes and looked directly into her mother's eyes.

Rachel saw the intensity in Charlie's eyes and mistakenly took it for the hurt of everything that had filled her daughters day and worry about Miles. She slowly reached out her hand to brush through Charlie's hair. Charlie pulled away, her eyes flickering with anger now.

'_Aaron told me,'_ she paused, _'Aaron told me about Neville. I am so sorry,' _

'_You are sorry?'_ Charlie's voice was harsh, she had almost shouted the word sorry.

She could see the look of surprise on her mother's face. Charlie turned her eyes away from her and stared into the fire.

'_Why..why did you not come and find me?' _ Rachel asked with confusion.

Charlie felt her body and mind coming to a standstill, like the feeling she got once when she had fainted after a long warm day on the road, the sounds of the camp were fading away. And even with the cool night air around her, all of a sudden there was not enough oxygen, her blanket was constricting her.

'_I did. But you were busy.'_ Ice in her voice.

There was a deafening silence in the air.

Charlie watched how her mother's face filled with a horrible sense of surprise. Then it went blank for a second, then her eyes lit up. Her mouth opened just a little, and then she looked at the ground, horrified.

Charlie saw how her mother was struggling for words. Finally she started to speak again.

'_Let me explain, I...' _

Charlie felt a wave of sheer hurt and betrayal come crash over her.

'_Get the hell away from me.'_ It took her everything she had left to say these words to her mother.

When she realised Rachel was not moving, and she felt the tears fighting for release she took a sharp breath.

'_Now!' _She had screamed at her mother, uttering that last word.

Charlie stared into the dark night, her vision blurred, but felt how her mother got up and finally disappeared from out of her sight.

Rachel stormed back to where a stunned Aaron and Monroe had been watching her and Charlie.

She gave Monroe a look full of loathing.

'_She knows, '_ hissing the words into Monroe's direction, soft enough for only him to hear, her words were filled with blame, anger and hate.

Aaron was beyond confused. He did not know what just happened between Rachel and Charlie. But by the look of Rachel's face and Charlie's outburst it was far from good. He watched Rachel marching past Monroe, say something to him and throwing her weapon and her bag to the ground by another fire, not far away.

Monroe just stood there, nailed to the ground, looking at Rachel when she walked away. He then turned his eyes to Charlie, looking absolutely devastated.

* * *

_**So, this was chapter three...we are going to leave Monroe, Charlie, Aaron and Rachel here, but not for long, because I will work on chapter four very soon! Thank you so much for reading...hope to see you soon!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys, welcome to chapter four. Thank you for reviewing and reading, it means a lot to me, so thank you!**_

_**In this chapter Charlie finds some of her strength back, moving away from the darkness. There will be Charloe of course, because even with all the impossibilities in this story, as always, Charloe will be there. Let's face it: he cares, and she cares. :):):)**_

_**Question: I started this story with the thought of a smaller story around one episode, but looking at the reviews you guys really seem to like this one :) So, I can make it into a longer one, more chapters, more story. Just let me know how you guys feel about that!**_

_**Disclaimer: as always, I do not own Revolution, just a daydream about what could have happened too ;-)**_

* * *

Somehow Charlie had fallen asleep, her head resting on one arm. After Rachel left her, every part of her body had felt so exhausted that even if she had wanted to, staying awake was not an option. Her body made the decision for her. Right before she went to sleep she could feel her mother's eyes on her. And when she had woken up somewhere before dawn, she had spotted Monroe and Connor by a fire to her left. Connor was asleep. Monroe was not. Just when she turned her head towards him, he had looked back into the fire. Charlie knew him well enough to know that his eyes had rested on her.

Just looking at him caused a wide variety of images with him and her mother flashing though her head. She felt anger, loathing and something else she was not willing to feel. It was something that she had not expected. Every part in her wanted to go over him and confront him. Every part in her wanted to go over to her mother to do the same.

But today she found something of herself back, the night of deep sleep had done her some good. Not much but enough to let some of the greyness from the day before pass.

It was Neville, Neville of all people, that made her see how much she did want to live, although at the moment before he put the gun to her head, she felt she deserved to, and wanted to die.

Today was about Miles, and she was not going to waist anymore time. Through all the mess, and uncertainty she knew not finding him was not an option. He had never left her behind, became a constant in her life. She was not giving up on him.

So, she used her Matheson stubbornness and strength to get up. She pushed the blanket away. Her body felt heavy, but when she stretched out and let the pure morning air fill her lungs it came back to live. She pushed her weapon between the skin of her back and the waistband of her jeans, a familiar feeling against her body keeping her company, as always. Without it she felt almost naked, it had become such a integral part of who she had become.

The sun had not come up yet, but lines of a lighter blue revealed that sunrise was not that far away anymore. And that meant she could start looking for Miles soon. The camp was starting to come back to live when Charlie found some breakfast and water. She was busy packing her bag for the day when she heard the voice of her mother behind her.

'_Charlie, hey... Can we talk?' _The pinch of her voice way too soft for Charlie's liking, like she was a kid again.

Anger bubbling inside of her, she turned around fast, facing her mother head on, her eyes piercing into hers.

'_So now, you do want to talk? Months and months of you not wanting to talk, of you not wanting to listen to my story, from the moment I came back to Willoughby with...'_

She could see they were attracting attention, including from Monroe and Monroe junior. She knew Monroe could hear her. And by the look on his face she knew that he knew exactly what she was talking about.

She had to pause to regain some control over herself. Memories coming back from her mother calling her 'that stupid' for bringing Monroe back when she had returned with him to warn them about the patriot threat. It just dawned on her what a hypocritical thing that was too say since her mother had ended up in bed with Monroe.

' _Charlie, I know you are upset, but let me explain, he...' _Rachel did her best to try to let her voice sound calm, but her face told Charlie a whole different story. The nervous twitch in her face Charlie knew so well accompanied her words.

'_Save it, mom,'_ Her words sharp and distant. _'I'm not going to do this right now. I have better things to do then standing her and talking about who you are sharing your bed with.' _Charlie felt tears behind her eyes, tears she was not willing to share. She became angry with herself. No. She was not doing this now.

'_Today is about Miles, today is for Miles,' _She just could not go on anymore without actually starting to cry. She got another bottle, filled it with water and walked away from her mother. She threw her bag around one shoulder.

Half the camp was starring her way, Aaron and her grandfather included. And when she walked past Monroe and Connor she noticed how Monroe did not even have guts to look at her directly. He was fiddling with his gun. Coward, she thought by herself. Connor took one step towards her. He wanted to ask her if everything was okay but before he could Charlie opened her mouth.

'_Connor, don't. If you are not going to help find Miles then just walk away,' _ She had seen real concern on his face, and she knew he probably meant well, but she did not want to talk to him. She kept walking and start heading out of camp. She knew her mother and Monroe were going to follow, but all she could, and all she wanted to think about now was Miles. Finding Miles.

'_Charlie, wait!'_ It was Monroe's voice. His tone firm but she heard he really wanted her to listen. She felt how he was catching up behind her.

'_What is it, Monroe,'_ She chose a spot on the horizon to lock her eyes at and zipped up her jacket.

Monroe heard the loathing in Charlie's voice, and it reminded him of the first days they spent on the road from Portsboro to Willoughby. It felt like the small amount of distance they had closed over the past months and the weird but still noticable bound between them had evaporated. Her eyes, even when furious, always found his, but this time she was not even looking at him. It stung more than he had expected.

'_We are not going to split up today,' _It sounded like a command.

Charlie heard the tone in his voice and felt a cruel laugh coming from within her. So, he was going for the General attitude. Arrogant son of a bitch.

She started walking again, hoping her face would send the message of get the hell away from me, loud and clear.

'_Charlie, damn it, wait.'_

His voice almost a growl but it lacked the arrogance Charlie had expected. Monroe's hand went for her arm, before changing his mind. Charlie stopped and turned around, furious. Her eyes went to his arm before piercing into his eyes. Was he really thinking of touching her? Seriously? Was he freaking kidding right now? Before she could speak he started talking again.

'_Neville is not going to hurt you again. Hell, Charlie, you can push me away all you want, but he is not going to hurt you again.' _He spoke slowly, hand going through his hair.

Charlie could not help but notice the expression in his eyes. There was an urgency in his voice and eyes, but also something deeper. Something she was not able to figure out, like the afternoon he came back for her at the school. She was not able to push him away, like she wanted to. This felt familiar, like moments they had shared before. Moments of understanding, no matter what the odds. No matter what was happening around and to them.

Before she knew what she had done, she nodded every so lightly. Monroe felt a hint of warmth when she finally had looked at him again and give him a little nod. It was maybe almost invisible to anyone else, but he knew enough.

Charlie turned away from him. Her mother not walking far away from them.

So, they did not split up, they searched in silence, the focus back on finding Miles. Charlie would not say it out loud, thinking it out loud for herself was already a problem but she was glad Monroe was around.

It was another long day, the sun was there but the wind was still chilly and the fields they were searching felt empty and abandoned. She had tried to find some tracks again and tried to get into his head. Charlie had this nagging feeling that she was missing something, that maybe there was still a lead to where Miles went, hidden in the landscape on the ground.

Charlie felt thirty, took a sip from her bottle and went back to the ritual that had formed the past couple of days. Looking, yelling out his name and looking some more. She had not expected a reaction when she shouted out his name but from the corner of his eyes she could see a movement.

A hand, dried blood on the skin, shaky but there, right above the grass. Her heart jumped. She dropped her bag and ran over. Intuitive she knew it was him but she was not ready to believe that luck, finally was on her side. Almost afraid for another disappointment. But when she come closer she knew, without a doubt, that it was Miles on the ground.

Her heart fluttered and her stomach sank into her shoes at the same time. Warmth filling her from within. He looked terrible, wounded, hurt and exhausted but he was alive. She reached for his hand, and let her hand glide into his. She let herself fall down near his head. Then both of her hands went to his head, holding him gently. She screamed as hard as she could for her mother and Monroe. She could see them rush in from the distance.

'_I've got you Miles, I've got you,'_ was what she softly said to her uncle. Over and over again. Her tears freely flowing. _'I've got you.'_

* * *

_**It makes me so happy that Miles is back,to write him back in the story, it was hard not writing about him. And Monroe, he cares. He might not show it that much, but he cares about Charlie. :) So, onwards to another chapter, I will start writing soon and publish as fast as I can. Please feel free to review or leave a little note, it is so nice to hear from you!**_

_**Feel free to share your thoughts about my former question, about making the story longer. I like to hear your opinions!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**So, another chapter for this story, chapter five already! I hope you like it, thank you for still following this story!**_

_**Question: I started this story with the thought of a smaller story around one episode, but looking at the reviews you guys really seem to like this one :) So, I can make it into a longer one, more chapters, more story. Just let me know how you guys feel about that!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Revolution, this is just a daydream about what..yes indeed, could have happened too :)**_

* * *

When Bass heard Charlie scream his heart jumped. It was so rare to hear her like this that it immediately stopped him cold in his tracks. He reached for his gun, and made his way to where the sound of her voice was coming from.

The first thing he saw was Charlie next to a body. He felt how panic washed over him. When he got closer he could see she was crying, tears filling her eyes and rolling down her face. No. More panic set in. He had never seen her like this. For one horrible moment he thought that they were too late, but then he realised that Miles his chest was moving. He was alive. It broke his heart to see him, laying on the floor, covered with blood and his face filled with sheer exhaustion. But his brother was alive.

Then he turned his eyes again on Charlie. They way she was holding Miles with a gentleness combined with strength did something to him he had not felt for her since he had met her.

'_I've got you,'_ Bass heard her say, her voice full of soft reassurance and determination. _'I've got you.' _

He stood behind Charlie, keeping his distance and watching her, then his eyes went back to his best friend. Right now his world consisted of those two people. He still considered Miles his best friend, although he knew he was probably standing alone in that matter. He felt emotions washing over him he had not felt in a long time.

Rachel was sitting on Miles his other side. When he wanted to move closer Rachel shot an intense look full of loathing towards him. He froze.

Charlie felt her tears stopping very slowly, she was calming down. Slowly she realised Miles was here, with her. She had found him. He would be okay now, because he just had to. Her was mother sitting across from her. All of Charlie's focus was on Miles, but when for a brief moment, she tried to make some contact with her mother, to find some connection in this moment, she glanced up to meet her eyes. But here eyes were not on her, not on Miles. hey were full of loathing and aimed at Monroe.

Charlie looked away, not having enough of anything in her right now to feel what she wanted to feel when she saw her mother's look, directed at the man standing behind her. She felt how Miles was starting to move, his mind clouded, struggling to get up but lacked the strength to do so. She gently held him down, one hand on his chest.

'_Don't be stupid Miles, lay still and let us help you, for once,'_ Charlie's voice sounded firm but there was a smile in her eyes and around her lips when she said this. It made her heart lighter when she saw the slightest of reaction in his eyes.

Bass could only watch Charlie, watch her with the man that had been a constant in _his_ life for so long. Her gentle hands stroking his face and hair. Her calming hand on his chest. A smile finding its way through her tears. It lit him up from inside.

Things went fast from that point. Monroe offered to rush back to camp and find help so they could move Miles and made sure Miles got back to their camp as fast as possible. Back to Gene, who immediately started to make he sure he would be okay. He tended to the wound on Miles his side, and helped him to find his strength back.

Charlie watched him, his dark hair, his tall body, tucked away under a lot of blankets. Safe with them again.

Rachel did not leave Miles his side in the small tent where they had made a small doctors office. Charlie looked at her mother from a little distance, so close to Miles. A hint of darkness creeping over her. Now Charlie knew about their shared night in Philly, she realised that somewhere down the line, Miles would find out. Things would change, and she was not able to see now how much they would, but they would. It terrified her. But that was for another moment, she had to shove it away in her mind for now.

Charlie turned around, feeling exhausted, tasting salt on her lips from crying over Miles, crying for Miles. Her head spinning with emotions. When she left the small tent, she welcomed the breeze that came her way. Her arms and legs feeling so heavy like somebody was trying to pull her under. And that's when she noticed Monroe. He was standing not far away from the tent.

Charlie could not help but see how tired he looked, his eyes distant, lines harsh in his face with worry. He almost looked lost. His eyes glued on the tent. The feeling of being torn that kept her company so many times when it came to Monroe, already finding his way into her mind and heart.

Then something washed over her, so strong, it took her by surprise. She understood him. She understood his exhaustion and worry in his eyes, because that was exactly how she had felt. She understood the love he had for Miles, love that was still there after so many years. She understood.

She walked into his direction. She could see Monroe tensing up, standing just a little bit taller. She kept her distance, but closed the distance between them with her eyes when they found his.

'_He's asleep. He has a wound but my grandfather says he can take care of it. Miles he...he will be fine,'_ It was almost a whisper, the words soft.

Monroe was not able to hide his surprise. Charlie saw a hint of gratitude in his eyes. It gave her more warmth then she wanted to admit.

She started to walk again, and when she passed him, her shoulder brushed against his upper arm. When she felt his hand close to hers, her heart took over and before she truly realised what she was doing, she touched his hand, only for a moment. Her hand found his and her fingers entangled with his. The roughness of his fingers, her soft skin.

Then she broke away from him, and walked further into the camp.

Bass watched Charlie walk away.

He had been hovering around the tent where Rachel and Gene were taking care of Miles. By the looks of Rachel he knew he was an unwanted guest. He longed to know if Miles was going to be all right, but walking in was just not an option. Rachel was already tearing him apart with her eyes.

He felt beyond tired, his body hurt like hell, he needed some food and sleep, but he needed to know if his brother was going to be all right even more. Blond hair and blue eyes were what shook him out of his own thoughts.

Charlie was leaving the tent. She was not crying anymore he noticed, with relieve. She looked like hell. Hurt and guilt rose up to meet him. Charlie knew, knew about what happened with Rachel in Philly, another night, a long time ago. And he was sure he would be the ultimate bad guy in that scenario. So she knew, and she had to find out right after Neville had shoved a gun to her face. It made him fill up with anger beyond everything when he thought about that moment. Charlie's eyes, Neville's gun. Neville had shoved a gun in his face and he had not been there to protect her, to make sure she was safe. Instead he had too busy fighting with Rachel, hell, of all people, with _her_.

He felt tension when she was approaching him. He had expected fury and all hell about to break loose when she had surprised him, as she did so many times. Bass heard her assure him Miles was going to be fine, her voice had sounded soft. Her eyes made him feel calmer.

He had thought she would turn away from him at that point, already given him way more then she should have giving him at that point, when all of a sudden he was aware of her body close to his. Her shoulder brushed against his arm and then he realised with a shock to his system that her hand found his. Her warm hand close to his skin, her fingers entangling around his.

The moment was over before he could react. But when she had found her way deeper into the camp and had moved on, he could still feel her skin linger on his. Still feel her warmth. So close. Charlie.

_3 days later_

Charlie watched how her mother was spending all of her time with Miles, like nothing, absolutely nothing had happened. Every day her anger built up even more. The only thing that was stopping her from bursting out was Miles. God, Miles. What would this do to him when he found out? Miles who told her that she and her mother were the reason he was able to hold on in that hell hole until he found a way out, back to them. Back to life.

And she had been serious when she had told her mother once that she would not stop fighting, even if she knew it wasn't an honest fight, them against the patriots. They needed Monroe, she knew, she saw what happened when her uncle and Monroe combined they forces. Blowing up their team from inside was the stupidest thing she could do right now. That was what ration told her.

She saw how her mother was smiling to him, how they were talking, together. How she would shoot deadly looks to Monroe when Miles did not watch her for a moment. It was like she was watching a bunch of teenagers, playing games like they were sixteen. It made her stomach flip with sheer anger and disgust.

Charlie found a quite spot on the edge of the camp and was cleaning her weapons, when she saw how her mother was walking out the tent to get some more fresh water.

Charlie realised then, she was done waiting. She was tired of backing down. She had been rationalising her feelings, day after day now, but when she saw her mother something just snapped.

She put down the knife and got up, straitening her back. She walked towards her mother and stopped a couple of feet before her.

'_So, you just pick off things where you left them? Leave Miles in the dark, laugh at him, spend time with him?' _

Charlie's voice filled with sarcasm was already dangerously high. She was about to let go of everything that had almost brought her to her knees the past months when it came to the relationship with her mother. She noticed she did not care about letting go anymore.

'_Charlie, stop it. Please, listen to me..' _Rachel was surprised that after days of silence, Charlie finally started to open up.

'_No, I won't stop. You will listen to me_.' Tears in her voice, she was almost screaming now_. 'You will finally listen to me!'_

'_How could you do this to Miles, how could you do this to me? I have to listen to you, over and over, how much you hate Monroe, to listen how stupid and dense you think I was for bringing him back to Willoughby. I brought him back so he could help, help to fight those patriots, save lives before everything goes to hell. I brought him back because he made sure I was okay, he made sure I lived to see another day.'_

Rachel's felt herself tensing up, her fingers dug into the palms of her hands.

'_I never get to talk about dad anymore, because that's too painful, for YOU.' _She pointed at her mother. '_I am forgetting him, he is disappearing. I love him, but I am forgetting him.' _

'_I never get to talk about dad anymore, have to hear how much you hate Monroe, how much you want to do the right thing. The right thing? I have to take all of this but you get to screw Monroe? So what? Dad, Miles, Monroe and now it is back to Miles?' _

Charlie felt rage and nausea starting to set in when she was finally able to say it out loud. She never talked to her mother like this, it was the hardest thing she ever had to say to her, but she just could not stop anymore.

'_Charlie, I was his prisoner for such a long time. Miles had left, it was one night, I had been there for so long, and he...' _

Charlie could see on her mother's face that it was not the truth, it was something her mother had to say to herself to deal with the pain and the guilt. She knew.

'_I know he made mistakes Mom, many. But don't you dare say he forced you mom,' _Charlie did not let her mother finish_. 'Don't you dare..'_

Charlie's voice had dropped to a low tone, dead calm when she spoke those words, but her body had started to tremble. She could see on Rachel's face that she had it right. Monroe had not forced her. For whatever reason, it happened. It did.

'_I had to watch how you lost yourself in Danny s grieve, but I was there too. And I am still standing before you. I am still...' _she had to stop for air_, ' I am still here, before you, alive, mom. I am here.'_

Charlie noticed from a distance that she had started to cry with her whole body. She felt it, but it was like she was not the one who was crying. Rachel looked at her daughter, horrified and in shock. She felt tears running down her face. She wanted to wrap her arms around her daughter, but she was afraid she was going to push her away even more.

'_I am still here,'_ A whisper almost coming somewhere from deep within.

Rachel saw her daughter, saw her for the first time in a very long time. She wanted to close the distance between them. but Charlie stepped back, away from her.

'_You are still here...' _Rachel said, to Charlie and more to herself. Realisation coming over her. _'Oh god Charlie, I am so sorry, I am...' _

They stood there in silence, mother and daughter, years and years between them, hurt, damage, pain. Charlie noticed how something had changed in her mother. But there it was, still. The betrayal, the fact that her mother accused Monroe for forcing him upon her. Miles. She was not ready for her apologies. All of a sudden it was hard to breath, and she started to panic. She could not be here anymore.

'_Just leave me alone, mom, please, let me go,' _The anger was leaving her, the only thing she needed now was space.

Rachel felt empty, shocked, when she saw her daughter disappearing from her side. Part of her wanted to follow Charlie but part of her was not sure what to do. So, for the moment, she let Charlie go.

Charlie did not know where she was going to, but she needed space. She kept walking to the line of trees that were surrounding the camp. When she couldn't hear the sounds of the camp anymore, and felt the silence of the forest around her, she leaned forwards, her hands on her knees fur support and he cried when trying to calm herself down at the same time.

It did not work. She felt how she was collapsing more and more, and how her body folded, her chest close to her upper legs. Her right hand reached out for a tree, desperately seeking some support, not wanting to fall down.

Panic set in, panic because she was not able anymore to walk away and hide from everything she felt, everything that had been there for months, for years. t was like emotions were running her, cornered her and left her with a feeling she was not able to fight back, how hard she might try. She felt like she was losing control, her body felt like it did not belong to her. Dizziness, numbness . Her knees were betraying her and she felt like she was going to pass out. She almost threw up.

Her surroundings felt like a dream. She felt like she was chocking and drowning at the same time. The more she tried to breath, the more she felt she couldn't. She wanted to stand up to force more air into her longs, but she just could not remember to move anymore. She could feel her fingers cramp into the bark of the tree.

She had not heard him approaching. Strong arms were wrapped around her from behind her. She felt how he slowly lifted her up, until her back found its way to his chest. Charlie felt some space to breathe again, now she was standing straight again.

One arm stayed around her arms, and the other found his way loosely around her waist to make sure she would not fall down. She couldn't do anything but sink into him. When she let go she could feel how his embrace got stronger. One thought found its way through the panic, the choking and drowning.

Bass. He is here.

* * *

_**Thank you so much, as always, for reading! The next chapter is on its way...I am working on this one, and one Things change, so lot's of work, lot's of writing :) But loving every minute of it :) As always, feel free to to share your thoughts!**_

_**Question: I started this story with the thought of a smaller story around one episode, but looking at the reviews you guys really seem to like this one :) So, I can make it into a longer one, more chapters, more story. Just let me know how you guys feel about that!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey everyone, first of all: thank you for your amazing reviews, it makes me smile :) So lovely to know that you reading the story and get a chance to know how you feel about it! So, this is chapter 6 and today, this chapter will be all about Charlie and Bass. The chapter was even longer, and still not ready ( I guess that just happens when it comes to Charlie and Bass), so I decided to go for two chapters, the next one will be published soon too.**_

_**Question: I started this story with the thought of a smaller story around one episode, but looking at the reviews you guys really seem to like this one :) So, I can make it into a longer one, more chapters, more story. Just let me know how you guys feel about that!**_

_**Disclaimer: of course, yes, you know, I do not own Revolution, just a daydream about what could have happened. :)**_

* * *

When he had followed Charlie into the line of trees he told himself it was only to make sure she was okay.

It had been another long day of Rachel's deadly looks, sarcastic remarks and Miles who kept him at a distance. Bass had tried to focus on Connor, on spending time with him. Things with him were not going easy as well, to say the least. His mood was hitting rock bottom, his temper on edge. He was just on his way to try to see Miles, hoping the _bitch_ would not be around, guarding him like he was some fucking lost puppy. After their fight, full of accusations and loathing he had to stay away from her, his blood boiling from the moment he had to look at her hypocritical angelic face, when she was talking to Miles with that annoying smile taped to her face.

When he was close to the tent where Miles was sleeping he heard them.

He kept his distance, he could not tell exactly what they were talking about but the intensity of Charlie's voice, directed at Rachel , stopped him in his tracks. He knew that look, she was beyond upset. He knew this because she had been standing in front of him so many times, her eyes filled with anger and challenge. Only this time those looks where not for him, it was the first time he ever saw her take a stand in front of Rachel.

He then had watched Charlie walk away from Rachel, his eyes following her, disappearing into the darkness of the cover of the trees not far away.

In all of the months Bass had spend with Charlie, he never saw how she lost herself like she had just now. For the first time he could see beyond the wall she so carefully build around her. The obvious hurt on her face, her shoulders hanging low, the usual swing in her hips missing. It gave him a cold jolt in his stomach.

Bass was pulled in Charlie's direction. He just needed to know if she was alright.

As always, he knew without a single doubt he was the last person on her list she wanted to see and she would give him hell, in a way only Charlie could do. But as always, he could not walk away from her. Bass was not able to feel indifference when it came to her.

It happened at the night she literally fell into the empty swimming pool, feet away from him. He never understood why he cared, he told himself that she was Miles his niece , his blood, and that he still would guard what mattered to his brother, for Miles, not for her, to silence any other options.

When that stupid son of a bitch bounty hunter had touched her, to tend to her wounds, he had not been able to look at her. He had to turn is eyes away. He should have cared less, hell, she should not have given a damn, she was there to put a bullet in his head. But from that moment, and maybe even before, he had been drawn to her.

He followed her tracks and could hear her cries and heavy breathing full of panic before he even saw her. It cut through him like a knife. He carefully approached her and saw how she was almost collapsing, her hand against a tree for support, fighting for some control. Trying her hardest to push some air into her lungs. Charlie, the Charlie he knew had always been on alert. The fact that she had not heard him approaching, that she was tuned in to her surroundings, made his concern grow even more.

He knew he was going to pay for this later, but now, now everything that mattered to him was Charlie. He cursed something to himself under his breath for his own stupidity when he took a step forward to her.

And then, without thinking any more he slowly put his hands on her shoulders. And waited. She did not respond, kept on crying, her body shaking under his hands. His arms found their way around her shoulders, around her body. He made sure his touch was lose, giving her every opportunity to push him away.

He slowly guided her upper body towards him, her back finding its way to his chest. He felt how she almost collapsed, her knees giving up from under her and he moved one of his arms to and around her waist.

He waited again, his heart rate quickened. And then something happened Bass never saw coming. Instead of fighting him, instead of pushing him away she just let herself sink into his chest. He instinctively pulled her closer, his arms firmly around her, the weight of her body against his own.

_Bass. He is here._

It was the thought Charlie was holding on to, the only thing she _could_ hold on to for now. Slowly she felt like she could breathe again, like she kicked her way from under the water that drowned her, back to the surface. She still felt how nauseous and dizziness flooded her, when her legs felt like they completely forgot how to function.

'_Breathe Charlie, just breathe,'_ She could hear his voice close to her left ear. His voice was low and had an calming effect on her. She heard her own name, her name coming from _his_ lips, in a way he had never done before.

She came back to herself, her cries more silent. Her breathing calmed down. More and more she became aware of his arm around her waist, loosely without any pressure but still enough to support her. Then she felt his other arm resting around her upper arms. She felt his hard chest, her jacket making contact with his. She felt her neck relax and let her head rest against his shoulder.

She did not know how much time was passing, but he just stood there, behind here, holding her. Like there was all the time in the world. Like nothing else mattered. It was just him and her. Someone saw her, only her. She felt like she mattered,

Her vision was getting clear again and she was able to notice the trees around her, she heard the sounds of the forest and felt the feet under her boots.

Bass was here.

And then she realised she was calling him Bass inside of her head. All of a sudden she was way too aware of her body against his. A jolt in her stomach broke the moment. She was being held by Monroe. He was holding her. Images, all the unwanted images of him with her mother flooded her again. Anger started to replace the strange feeling of being sheltered from the world.

She did not need his support, did not want his support. She freed herself from his arms, and took one forceful step forwards. Forwards and away from him. She kept her back turned to him when she put even more distance between her body and his.

Bass felt the subtle shift within her before she even moved.

She had never been so close to him. He _had_ thought about what it would be like, there was no use denying this to himself, but the actual feel of her slender and strong body to his, surpassed his every expectation. He could feel her soft long hair against the stubble on his face. All he wanted to do was calm her down, get her out of her state of sheer panic. So he held her. Waited for her to calm down. He heard how her breathing slowed down, how she relaxed. How she leaned back even more into him when her head found his left shoulder.

But then he had felt her tense up again. He felt how she pushed his arms away from her. The moment she stepped away there was an immediate void close to his chest.

Charlie stood a couple of feet away from him, barely realising what just happened. And then thoughts and flashes from memories started to flood her.

'_Kid, you might be trying to run away from your mother, but you're sure are a hell of a lot like her,' _ Monroe's voice ringing in mind. She could see his body strapped to the wall of the swimming pool. His body language casual, but his words aimed to wound her back after everything she threw in his face.

Another memory, from another day.

'_I need you to take me back to your Miles..and your mom,'_ She could sharply see his face when he told her this, when he had showed her the flyers from the bounty hunters with his and her mother's name on them, to convince her to go back to Willoughby to warn and help her family, _with him_.

Images of the looks between her mother and him, when she thought Miles was not paying attention. When her mother thought she was not paying attention.

And finally, flashes of images of their night in Philly, which her brain created all on its own.

It fuelled her anger, one memory at the time. She was beyond angry at herself. How could she be so stupid to miss this? She brought him back to Willoughby, back to her mother. Was she his ticket back to her? Where all those little moments between them, some strange feeling of a bound, all in her head? A sharp feel of disappointment, of losing something found its way through the anger. A feeling she did not let herself feel.

Charlie turned around, closed the distance to Monroe, her eyes firmly stabbing into his.

'_You son of a bitch,' _Charlie shouted.

Her hands were landing on his chest, pushing him away from her with everything she had in her.

Bass knew what was coming before she had even turned around. He saw her take a couple of steps back away from him until she turned around. Her face and eyes filled with anger, and a hint of something he could not place yet. She rushed towards him, her palms beating down on his chest to push him away.

'_So, this was the plan from the start? Getting on my good side to get back to HER,' _ her voice sounded harsh.

She gave him another push, her hands crashing into his hard chest.

'_What the hell?' _ Bass words were strong but full of surprise.

'_Making sure I would take you back to Willoughby, to Miles, but also to her?!'_

'_Giving me hell about that one night with Connor in Vegas, feeling you had the right to talk to me about ..how did you call it? Sneaking of and banging your son, when you were the one that ended up with her?!' _

Charlie felt tears reaching her eyes, but she forced them away.

Bass felt his heart sink into his shoes when he thought back about that conversation, when he thought about the way he approached her, the words he had used.

Charlie was not sure anymore if it was anger or hurt that fought to get out. The tone in her voice indicated the same.

Bass let her rage, he let Charlie push him away over and over again. He had expected Charlie to give him hell because he was sure Rachel did not go out of her way to tell Charlie that he somehow forced her. Crossed a line. And there was no doubt in his mind that Charlie would believe her, adding up to her hate and loathing for him that was already there. There was no doubt that he would end up as the ultimate monster in this scenario.

He could not hide his surprise when he heard her words. He noticed how with every punch landing on his chest, anger lost it a little bit more to hurt in her eyes. Realisation hit him hard when it started to dawn on him Charlie thought it had been about Rachel and him from the beginning and she was misinterpreting his every spoken word and actions.

He tried to reach out for her, desperately wanting her to understand that it could not be more from the truth. That she was wrong about this, so very fucking wrong.

'_Get your hands off me, Monroe,' _Her eyes pierced into his when she took a step away from him, loathing in her tone when she spoke his name.

'_Charlie, it is not like that,'_ He almost growled at her. ' _Hell,_ _It is not even close to that, it was never about that,'_ his tone became calmer, his voice still deep.

Charlie stood before him, moments passing in silence, considering his words. It was the deep look in his eyes that made her take a moment to consider his words.

'_Well, then you better start telling me what the hell it is about, Monroe,' _her tone still sharp.

Part of her wanted to really hear what he had to say, but the bigger part of her wanted him to start talking again so she could lash out again. It was the all too familiar conflict within her that , time after time, caused her mind into confusion when Monroe was close to him.

* * *

_**Thank you, as always for reading. Sorry for the little cliff hanger... maybe a little reassurance, this is a Charloe-story :) wink wink, how bad things might look now... it is still a Charloe story :) Hope to see you in the next chapter! Feel free to share your thoughts about making the story longer!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**It is time to return to Charlie and Bass, welcome to chapter 7! Thank you so very much for reading and sending me notes, thoughts and reviews. I asked you if you wanted to read more, and well, the answer was: YES! So instead of the planned chapters, this story will be longer. More story, more Charloe. :) Thank you for letting me know, everybody!**_

_**Disclaimer: of course, yes, you all know: I do not own Revolution. Just a daydream about what could have happened :)**_

* * *

Bass watched how Charlie's eyes filled with challenge and anger. Her slender hands resting on the curve of her hips, her boots firmly on the ground, feed a little bit apart. She had crossed her arms before her chest and kept her distance from him. So here they were, about to talk about a night he desperately wanted to forget, leave alone mention to anyone, mention to her.

Charlie saw his hesitation. All of a sudden she wanted to get away from him, not being sure at all if she wanted to hear this. She realised that there was so much history, from years and years before, a history where he, Miles and her mother had lived their lives. She was tired of turning yet another corner and having to find out what would be waiting for her.

But there was also another feeling, buried beneath her anger and unwillingness to discover more about the truth from the past. It was the same sensation that had been there once before, back in Vegas, when she had seen Monroe with Duncan. A sting in her stomach. No, she was not going there. No.

'_You know what, never mind Monroe',_ she started to put more distance between them, her voice agitated._ 'Save it.'_

Charlie walked passed him, noticing how he was avoiding her, his head turned to a point in the distance. His hand fingers placed nervously on his knife that was hanging on the belt around his waist. _Still a coward she thought_, bitterly. This week was turning into one big giant screaming mess.

'_It was one night.' _ Charlie stopped walking when she heard his voice. Her back towards him as a protecting shield between her and what was coming next.

Bass had _his _back to her, but he knew she had stopped. They stood there, back to back, distance between them. It was the only way for both of them to deal with whatever this was.

'_She had too much to drink, I had way too much to drink,' _ His voice was almost too low to hear.

Charlie's stomach started to act up, she had to close her eyes. Part of her wanted to tune out, but the fighter part in her reminded her to stand her ground. She was not a person who walked away from something easily. So she stayed, she listened. Because part of her needed to know.

'_Miles was gone, he had just left, leaving everything behind.' _He paused, even through the distance Charlie could hear the tension running through his body. _ 'We ended up talking about years so far behind us that it almost felt like another life. When the alcohol did his work, we reached a point where we both had our reasons to find something that wasn't even there to be found that night.'_

Bass was not sure if he wanted to tell Charlie more, he did not want to burden her with details that would even hurt her more. In fact, he hadn't been completely sure why it happened. There had been alcohol, there had been time, conversation, memories from days when things were far less complicated. There had been a giant void of damage and hurt when Miles walked out. He had tried to fill that void, with something and someone, knowing damn well it would not work.

Charlie listened to his words, fighting the images in her head, pushing them out. Her mouth felt an impossible amount of dry and her body felt numb.

'_The next morning there was nothing left than regret and guilt,' _His tone bitter_. _

He stared at his boots, fighting the frustration he felt over and over again when it came to Rachel. Tired of always being the bad guy, tired of always having to hear her talk about what was right, never acknowledging that she made some bad calls in her life as well.

He finally turned around towards Charlie. He looked at her back, wanting her to turn around so he could see her eyes.

'_Charlie, there is nothing going on between her and me. Nothing.' _

'_What you heard was an explosion of frustration from her part and mine, one that was in the air for a very long time now.' _

More guilt finding his way through, when he realised again the at that moment, Neville had found Charlie. Him not being there.

She listened to his every word, and has hard as she might try otherwise, she believed him. She even understood on some level. After all, her choice to sleep with Connor might not have been about Connor at all.

' _I did not force her. I didn't We both...'_

Charlie heard him struggle and could do nothing more then turn around. Slowly she lifted her eyes to meet his, reading him how desperately he needed her to understand this.

'_I know,' _Her voice sounded raspy to start with, but then found some of strength back_.' I know you didn't. Stop defending yourself._'

She could see he swallowed, the muscles in his neck tense, giving her a small nod.

'_I still think you are an arrogant son of a bitch,' _a little smirk around her lips, _' and some other things, but you are not the man that forced her.' _

Bass felt something shift within him. It was the way she believed him without any doubt. It was the little smirk that played around her lips. But most of all it was the fact that he recognised something in Charlie again, found something back of the rhythm they had been able to find together. It gave him some hope that not all things had gone to hell between them.

'_You were a lot of things when we met again, Charlie,' _Charlie noticed a hint of a smirk around his eyes, then his voice sounded serious. _ 'but you were not my ticket back to her.'_

They watched each other. Both wanting to ask more, wanting to say more. The sharpest of edges had disappeared, things at least were in the open now.

A cloud of birds flew over them, accompanied with a deafening sound of their chirping. Then they heard the first shot. And then another one, followed by screams.

Bass reached for his weapon, tucked away behind the waistband of his jeans. Charlie was repeating his movements, her weapon firmly in her hand, their movements almost synchronic. One look at each other before they started running back to camp.

When they almost reached the end of the tree line, nothing less than horror washed over Charlie when she tried to take in what happened. There was chaos, people running, their camp getting covered in a veil of deep yellow mist. Man in long coats with masks on shooting the people that tried to outrun the yellow cloud, one determined aimed shot at the time piercing through their bodies.

Bass felt how rage was taking over his body, standing next to Charlie. Those patriots sons of bitches had released mustard gas. Were busy slaughtering their way through the rest. His first thought went out to Connor. God, Connor. His son was out there. Then he noticed how Charlie started to move forward. He grabbed her and pulled her back into the cover of trees. Right now the trained fighter in him took over, surviving on the top of his priority list. She tried to struggle, to get away, but he did not let go of her arm.

'_Charlie, listen to me, there is no time, we have to go!' _His voice almost a growl to make her listen, to get her attention. He took her chin in his free hand and titled her head so she would look at him.

'_But Miles, my mother, Connor, everyone, they are...' _

Charlie felt nauseous when all she could hear were the intense dead screams combined with harsh shots. Thinking about the possibility that one of those screams belonged to somebody of her family made her almost throw up. She could not leave them, she couldn't.

'_I know,' _Bass was pushing away his own fears, _ ' but right now we can't stay here, we have to find cover. _

' _Charlie, Miles will find a way out for them.' _His voice softer now, trying to get through to her, to give her something she could hold on to.

The look of sheer determination on her face, her willingness to walk into danger and fight her way through for the people she loved, combined with the fear of more loss in her eyes was too much to take in now for him. Bass turned his head to the mustard gas that come dangerously close. Time had run out. So he took her by her arm, and started running.

Charlie felt how he had started to move, and finally she gave in, tearing herself away from the voices and images that where unfolding before her eyes. With every feet they put between them and their camp, the devastating sounds faded.

She felt how twigs from the trees around her hit her in the face, but it didn't matter. Her instincts told her to keep moving, putting one foot in front of the other, following Monroe. She had no idea how long they kept going, but when they reached an old shed, Monroe stopped.

Both gasping for air, the same worry and horror in their eyes. Their thoughts with the people they just had left behind.

They both needed time to process what happened. Charlie saw the rage on Monroe's face. And when that faded, worry that made the lines in his face deeper. They both were not able to deal with any more loss at this point in their lives.

Bass felt exhausted, his mind going from sheer rage about the attack and then to worry. Connor. He just found him, and now there was a possibility he had already lost him. He walked over to one of the walls from the shed and slowly let himself glide down. He first instinct was to fight, to kill. But when the mustard gas had started to spread, he knew that for now, the only option was to back down and make sure they stayed alive.

His back against the wall, one leg resting on the ground before him, the other knee up. His head resting in his hand.

'_What do we do?'_ Charlie's voice sounded unsure.

'_Those bastards used fucking mustard gas,' _ He grunted. _'We have to stay put for now, until it is safe to go back there.'_

Charlie thought about the nukes, about the way those patriots had used children as weapons. And now, the horror of today. A new weapon, a new attack aimed at them with only one goal: death.

Not knowing who was alive, almost tore her apart from the inside. She watched Monroe. _She needed him_. God, she hated to admit this, but right now, she needed him. She closed the distance between them and sat next down to him. Her leg touching his, her arm against his. Her head close to his shoulder. She closed her eyes, she did not move. Not knowing what he would do.

Bass held his breath for a moment when he noticed Charlie walked over and started to sit down next to him. He could feel her warmth. He felt her body tense up, her eyes closed. He knew what she needed right now, because that's what he needed right now too. He raised his right arm and wrapped it around her shoulder. The moment he felt how she relaxed and leaned into him, he pulled her even closer. He felt how Charlie rested her head against his chest. His hand moved from her shoulder to her head. His hand stayed there, feeling the softness of her hair to the roughness of his own skin.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading, and as promised: I will write even more chapters! I'm not done with this story yet :) So for now, another cliff hanger, and another chapter on its way! As always: love to hear your thoughts, always nice to hear from you guys!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey everyone, time to return to Charlie and Bass! All your reviews and show of appreciation are making me so happy, thank you guys, you are the best! I always love to write, but hearing from you makes it even more fabulous!**_

_**Disclaimer: Yes, you know by now, I do not own anything when it comes to Revolution, only daydreaming about what could have happened too.**_

* * *

Charlie lost every track of time. It felt like time stood still, captured between the trees around them. When her head rested on Bass his chest, she felt how he moved his hand from her shoulder to her head, slowly placing his hand on her hair. His arm felt like a protective shield between her and the gruesome possibilities that could be waiting out there for them.

Images of the people she cared about so much, suffocated by the gas or slaughtered by patriots, their silent bodies scattered around the camp. She wanted to cry. Feeling powerless, feeling defeated, afraid of more loss, and the agony of not knowing if she had any family left. But it seemed that there were no more tears to cry today.

Right now, she needed a lifeline, human contact. And against all odds, she had found it with _him._ In an abstract way she realised that the leather jacket she touched with her cheek was Monroe's. The scent of leather and the new sensation of the scent of his skin close.

Charlie was so used to walk her road alone, to toughen up, to push her feelings to the side, to build a wall around her, that she utterly forgot what it felt like to be held. In fact she wasn't sure if anybody had ever held her, like he held her right now.

She felt how Monroe was tensing up, his breathing more aggressively. Without even thinking about why, she placed one of her hands on his chest. Feelings his muscles under hand, feeling how he was holding his breath for a couple of seconds before he started to relax just a little.

Bass did not dare to move. Charlie had found her way against his chest, her body was tense again, her eyes straight ahead. Her thoughts no doubt in the same place as his were. He was trying to think about what the hell happened just there. Rage building up from a place far away when he thought about how those bastards might have shot his son. How he might have lost another child. He had tried to talk to Miles over and over again, not understanding why his brother did not have the balls to make the decisions that had to be made. The _bitch _always around talking about the fucking right thing. But he was done, so very fucking done with the talking and waiting.

A dark anger came over him when he felt how she slowly placed one hand on his chest. It send a jolt through his shirt, reaching his skin, feeling her hand softly on his chest, calming him down in a way that took him by surprise.

So here she was, Charlotte. He had to fight the part in him that wanted to stroke her hair, to stroke her back. He didn't, because he was waiting for the moment for her to leave his side, push him away, realising it was _him_ she was so close to.

He was sure it was only the possibility of impossible grieve waiting for her out there, the rawness of even more loss and downright fear, that pulled her to him. Simply because of the fact that he was the last one standing right now.

The light around them started to change, the forest around them grew darker. Charlie could not wait anymore, how much she wanted to hide under his touch. Charlie's muscles started to act up from sitting down in the same position for too long, and she felt restless. Slowly, she untangled herself from Monroe and was on her feet within seconds.

It was time. Whatever happened, how much she needed to stay here forever, tucked away from the world under the cover of the trees with him, she knew she couldn't. She could linger hours to come in the land between knowing and the bliss of keeping some hope alive. But her family was waiting for her, and no matter what, where and how, she would always return to them, she would never leave them behind. Even if. No, she was not willing to finish that thought.

When she started to move, Bass tensed up, giving her plenty of room to break away from his arm. Her head left his chest, they weight of her body away from his. With one fluent motion she got on her feed.

Then he watched how Charlie turned his way again and reached out a hand for him. He took hers for a quick moment, while she helped him on her feet. When he stood before her, their chests were only inches away from touching, while their eyes closed the remaining distance.

'_Thank you,'_ Her voice calm and soft, without reaching some sentiment that wasn't Charlie. Her eyes filled with grey clouds of pain ahead, also but filled with warm gratitude for just a moment, _'thank you.' _

Charlie noticed how his eyes filled with the same deep look he once gave her in the empty hall of that school, when he had came back for her. The small nod she got from him was al she needed before she turned away from him, picking her weapons up from the spot on the floor where she left them, getting ready to face whatever what was waiting for them.

* * *

The mustard gas was gone, the patriots were gone. Bass right behind Charlie. Weapon in his hand. Charlie's hand closely wrapped around her own. With every step they took through their former camp, anger rose up to meet him.

Body's on the ground, a sinister silence in the air. The sound of death around them. Charlie felt a punch in her stomach when she recognised the first body as one of Duncan's mercenaries. None of them had survived. Carefully not to touch them with her boots, she took a step back. She felt Monroe's hand on her shoulder for a moment.

They moved on, their steps light and silent, their harts heavy with anticipation. Charlie's body spiked with adrenaline, every time she _thought _she recognised Miles his boots, her mother's hair or a posture that reminded her of her grandfather.

_Please do not be here, don't be here. _It was her mantra with every step she took, deeper into the camp. She noticed the darkness casted over Monroe's face, his eyes sharp, his lips in a tensed line.

A familiar whistle broke the silence.

* * *

Miles was feeling better, and that was one hell of a good thing, because he could not take any more of the nurse crap from Gene, or another minute in this god damn bed. He listened to one of Rachel's protests, but he was done, he needed some solid feed under his ground. The sound of birds, in massive numbers flying over them, caught his attention, as well as the others around him. When he got outside, joined by Aaron and Priscilla, things went fast.

Aaron started to run first. _What the hell? _ Then his eyes fell on the cloud of yellow, coming their way fast. _Mustard gas. Crap, it was actual Mustard Gas. _People started to scream, and soon after that, the first shots were fired.

'_It's Mustard gas, run, now!' _He shouted.

Miles quickly turned his attention on the people around them. He saw Gene, not running far behind Rachel. Connor before them. And then a cold grasp from the inside. Charlie, where the hell was she? He kept on running himself, desperately trying to locate the kid. Bass was nowhere to be seen either.

The last time Mils had seen him, he was offering him a bottle of something strong, and the normal bickering between Rachel and Bass had begun not soon after. Although the last days their bickering and jabs at each other had turned into overdrive. He kept running, urging everybody to find higher ground_. Where in the hell were Charlie and Bass?_

Shots everywhere, the mustard gas closing in on them. People dropping like flies around them. _Sons of bitches._ His eyes fell on an empty truck. Maybe, maybe it was their way out. He ordered that everybody had to get inside, him being the last one to follow.

He once more scanned his surroundings, the feeling of absolute defeat realising there was nothing in hell he could do anymore. _Charlie_. She was still out there. _Bass. _Whatever a full time prick he could be, he could not help but feel worry.

His only hope when finally closed the hatch from the truck was that she had found her way out, maybe even with Bass. Bass would take care of her. He had seen enough the past months to know that for sure. And hopefully, once more, his niece was too stubborn to die.

The impossible wait in the tank almost tore him apart from the inside. Rachel's face was filled with cheer panic and horror. He put an arm around her for comfort. Connor's eyes were distant, his jaws locked. Gene had tears in his eyes, and Aaron stared in the distance. They all knew it was a possibility, but none of them wanted to speak the words out loud. They were not complete. _God. Charlie._

When the silence around them was almost maddening, and darkness had set in, they had found their way out of the truck and into the cover of the trees. Miles sat Rachel down to Gene, she was still in shock. Deciding that it was too risky too head all out, Miles and Connor went back to camp, starting an absolutely impossibly devastating task. They searched all through camp, but there was no sign of them. Some feeling of relieve washed over Miles.

Miles knew if Charlie and Bass had found safety, they would come back, looking for them. Miles and Connor stayed behind, when the others started to walk to yet another safe house, they spotted some weeks before.

Miles saw the look on Connor's face and felt for the kid. They found a spot overlooking the camp. An hour went by, when Miles finally saw some movement in the camp. He let out a sigh. He would recognise those blond curls and the posture of his brother, not far behind, everywhere.

He sent out a low whistle, he had used so many times before with Bass. Not long after that he pulled Charlie close to his chest. Then he pulled her away from him, putting enough distance between them to look at her.

'_Almost thought we lost you morons,'_ He swallowed hard, looked away from her for a second. He then went for his usual sarcasm. _'Let's not do that again, shall we?' _

To his left he saw how Bass firmly grabbed one of Connor shoulders, pulling him close for just a moment, pride in his eyes, relieve on both of their faces.

'_Hey Bass,'_ a small pause, _' thanks man,'_ Nodding in Charlie's direction.

* * *

Charlie felt how Miles pulled her into a rare embrace. She put her hands around him, holding on tight for a moment. An overwhelming relieve through her whole system when she heard him say that everyone was okay. When Miles finally gave her some room to breathe she noticed the look on Monroe's face when he put an arm around Connor's shoulder. She could not help but feel how much she liked it when his face relaxed, and when his eyes softened. It was looking at a completely different man.

The day behind her felt like a week, but there was a lightness in her body that kept her on her feet when they walked back to the safe house.

Charlie was almost smothered by her mother, making her feel uncomfortable after a while but for now, she let it happen. How much had happened, this was her family, and for now gratefulness to be together was bigger than anything else. For only a short moment, there was family and gratitude.

A blankets was handed out to her, and without hesitation she accepted the food and water Aaron gave her. Her grandfather insisted he gave her a quick check, even she kept insisting that she was fine. Monroe was somewhere in the back of the safe house, together with Miles, Connor and Scanlon.

After she ate and rested she started to calm down, all the events of the day started to catch up with her. And what she needed now, was some time alone. Some cold night air and time. Her mother reacted when she got up.

'_Don't worry mom, I won't go far, just need some air.' _ With a reassuring nod she stretched her legs and walked away from the little group.

When Bass had heard the familiar whistle from Miles, and saw Connor standing beside him when they walked up to him, he could only feel relieve for a moment. His son was alive. And not only was his son alive, Miles had thanked him for taking care of Charlie. He had not thanked him in fucking forever.

Back in the safe house, he threw his stuff on the table before him. He put his hands on the table and leaned forward and took a breath filled with frustration. Then he noticed her. Charlie was making her way to the door.

And when she was almost out of the door, she looked his way, and the smallest of smiles around her lips reached him. He froze. Before he realised what had happened, she was already gone into the night air.

Then he noticed how Rachel was talking to Miles softly_. Hypocritical bitch_.

'_Miles, we need to talk,'_ his voice deep and sharp, '_Now.'_

* * *

_**Thanks everyone for reading, as always, feel free to send your thoughts! Love to hear from you. I will work on another chapter for 'Things Change' next, and then it is back to this story! Until then...Ciao!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey guys, thanks for your reviews and appreciation for this story, many thanks! So, chapter 9! There was a lot of story for this chapter, so this is an extra long one for you. **_

_**Let's go back to the safe house, where we left the whole group behind. When I watched the episode I really hoped to see more of Charlie in all of this, so well, I did that. Somebody asked me if there would be a plot twist in the aftermath of the mustard gas attack. And the answer is... right here in this chapter. :)**_

_**Disclaimer, I do not own Revolution, just a daydream about what could have happened too.**_

* * *

Charlie tucked her gun in the waistband of her jeans when she walked away without true aim into the darkness. She could vaguely distinguish the voices of Miles and Monroe, coming from the safe house she was now leaving behind. There was no doubt in her mind that their topic would be their next move into their fight.

Before she had walked out, she had seen Monroe. Her thoughts were instantly going back to the rare and almost surreal moment they had shared not too long ago. She was almost pulled completely back into that memory. His hard body, his hand resting on her hair, the scent of him so close.

That unexpected moment of some kind of connection between them made her mind reveal something to him, that she couldn't stop anymore. She felt how the smallest kind of smile formed its way around her lips, when her eyes found his.

But then she had seen it, the stony expression on his face, a sting in her stomach when she saw the ever so familiar contained rage in his eyes. And when she had walked through the door, an ominous feeling was creeping down her spine.

* * *

'_What are you thinking?' _Miles knew Bass well enough to know what would come next.

'_If this is how they want to play it, using mustard gas?' _Images from the slaughter and people dropping like fucking flies, the all consuming fear of losing Connor to those sons of bitches, losing more family, his only family, filling him with determined rage even more. _ 'Then we hit them back, and we hit them back hard. We are going to beat them at their own game.' _

'_You want to steal some of their mustard gas,' _Miles spoke. It wasn't a question.

'_One tank of gas and we take out 50 patriots, maybe more if we stick it in the right place.' _ He faced Miles head on. Rachel and Gene listening from the background.

'_And what is the right place?' _

'_Where ever it hurts the most, even if that's in the middle of Willoughby,' _ If the bitch would open her mouth now, he was not sure what he was going to do. _'And I am not going to hear it. Not from that bitch, not from that old man and certainly not from you.'_

'_I am done talking Miles,' More a_nger was building up in his voice, adding more volume to his words.

'_Shut up for a second,' _Miles tried to break some of the raging tension he could see in Bass.

'_No, I am done talking, done talking about right and wrong.' _

Fuck, was he the only one right now that understood that if they wanted to get out this hell alive, they should retaliate, fast? He was going through with his plan, even if it meant he had to do it with the kid an Scanlon.

_'Because we are losing Miles, we lost 20 man today.'_

He looked at Miles, frustrated and thinking about what the fuck happened to the brother that fought with him, side by side, time after time.

'_Because the only thing that matters now, is taking those guys out. It is war, and the guy I knew understood that.' _Just when he thought that this whole conversation had gone to hell, Miles surprised him.

'_All right, okay, I get it,' _ Miles took a small pause, '_I m in.'_

* * *

Charlie had found a quite place, not far from the safe house. She happened to choose a tree that fitted perfectly around the curves of her back, leaning her head against the bark. She closed her eyes for a moment.

And then she opened them again, because her mind was filling witch chaotic memories. _Austin, Jason, Neville. Miles, the mustard gas, Philly._ Her mind stopped there. And instead of the anger she had mostly felt when she thought about what happened, this time it was hurt that came first. A hurt that she couldn't quite figure out, because why the hell did a part of her care who the hell Monroe would screw? Why would she feel this intensity of whatever she was feeling?

And then her mind went back to the intense conversation she had with her mother. It was rough, it was impossible but it broke things open for her. Charlie doubted if things would ever find their way between her and her mother as they might should between a daughter and a mother, but something had changed this week.

It had to do with the endless seconds where she found herself in a place knowing for sure she _would_ die, the click of Neville's gun, placed against her head, in her ears, her whole body screaming that she was not ready to let go of life. It had to do with spending day after day in their little group of dysfunction, realising how much past with so much versions of the truths were between all of them.

And then she realised it. She did not only want to live, something she experienced with such clarity a couple of days before. She wanted to live, but she also wanted to _live her life_. Listen to what she felt, listen to what she thought mattered. Because at the end of the day that was exactly what everyone else around her did. She was not the same person anymore that left home to set out for Chicago, for Miles.

She let the calm feeling of this totally new way of viewing the world around her, her own world, wash over her.

Charlie realised after some time, she should head back, maybe get some sleep. Although that meant spending time with her mother in that already crowded safe house. The truth was that she was grateful and relieved to find her mother alive, but when the adrenaline from the hours before left her body, reality had sunk in again. The reality of all the things that still had to settle between her mother and her. If they would ever settle.

* * *

She heard Monroe before she saw him, his voice deep. She walked in on what apparently seemed like another discussion between Miles and Monroe. But then she saw Connor's face, she saw her mother standing in the doorway of the safe house, looking at the man arguing. And then she saw Monroe's face, and she wasn't sure if it was rage or a bitter kind of hurt that was visible.

Connor was keeping some distance from his father, and when she walked up he turned around to face her.

'_What the hell is going on here?'_ Her mind in overdrive to make some sense of what was happening before her eyes.

'_That psycho blonde pulled another one of her stunts, together with your uncle,'_ There was a hint of menace in his tone. Tensed aggression dripping from his voice, nodding at her mother and Miles.

'_They played us, and I must see in a rather pathetic way,' _His jaw locked when he looked away from her.

Charlie's blood started to drain away from her face.

'_I'm afraid I am going to need a little more than that,'_ Charlie snapped back at him.

'_Do you see that in there?'_ Connor was pointing inside the safe house._ 'That's the mustard gas we stole just now from the patriots, with your uncle. Well, it's an empty tank of mustard gas now,'_ he added with a dark sarcasm.

'_Because the moment we came back, Miles decided to switch teams to team hugs and rainbows. One moment he was talking about some whiskey outside with the guys, the other moment my dad, Scanlon and I found ourselves locked out, the only thing left was to watch how your mother neutralised the gas. '_

Charlie turned away from Connor's face, and turned her attention on her uncle and Monroe. She was still trying to understand everything Connor just threw in her face

'_And I haven't even told you the best part,'_ a bitter sarcasm in Connors voice when he filled her in about the little act her mother and Miles had performed, before they left to steal the gas. Pretending they were done, her mother talking about the fact that Bass had 'won'.

_Jezus. _She hadn't said it out loud but it was all she could think.

She saw her mother's eyes locked on Miles and Monroe, she saw Miles standing next to his former best friend. She knew the last years behind them had filled themselves with endless moments of loss, betrayal and damn right hurt. But at times, Miles had shown his true colours when it came to Monroe. Whatever happened, whatever was said and done, she knew the truth. They were still brothers.

At this point she trusted her uncle enough to know that he had his reasons to battle Monroe in this discussion. The look on Monroe's face when she had seen him last was dangerously close to the old General in him.

Things had changed since they came back to Willoughby together, but she was realistic enough to understand that there was always a part in him with darkness, roughness and impulses of destruction and rage. But there had been more. She had seen Monroe, but she had seen Bass too.

_The man who sat next to her for a day in Portsboro, her system still filled with drugs, unable to defend herself, realising he had saved her life when she had woken up. He saved her from those horrible vultures in that bar. Vultures who almost took a part of her that was not theirs to take. _

_This was also the man who had come back for her, for whatever reason she had never completely figured out, on that afternoon in the school, when they were looking for Aaron._

_This was the man who was willing to sacrifice his own life in a cage fight in Vegas, giving up his life, so Connor could build a live on his own._

_This was Bass, who had giving her a unexpected lifeline, his arm around her, pulling her close, so she could make it through impossible hours filled with not knowing if she had any family left, only hours ago._

_And after everything, it was the man she had saved from an lethal injection months ago, this was the man she put her ass on the line for in Vegas._

It was almost impossible, it tore her apart every day, but she couldn't change anymore that she had started to change her view when it came to Monroe, when it came to Bass. When things went to hell, she would fight for him, she would fight with him. How much she tried to deny this, her actions told her this over and over again.

Charlie knew Monroe mad _many_ mistakes, mistakes that could never be undone, being responsible for so much horror.

But this, playing Monroe? And what, her mother and Miles were doing acts now, pretending to break up. How old where they? Fucking twelve?

Charlie watched the intense hurt frustration on Monroe's face, pushing Miles away from him.

'_You said you wanted to win,' _ his voice a deep growl.

'_I do, and I will. We're the good guys, it's time we started acting it.' _Whatever Bass did, Miles stayed calm, stood his ground.

'_Who are you?'_ Bass was slowly, circling around Miles. _'God, Rachel is so far up your ass.' _ His eyes filled with loathing and disbelieve.

'_Oh no, this doesn't have anything to do with Rachel. _ _This is about you and me.'_

Charlie heard Miles saying this and when she was looking at her mother, a part of her was understanding were Monroe came from. It felt like every time a decision had to be made, her mother was there, talking about what was right, pushing Monroe and Miles further apart. She had felt Miles his doubt after he let the patriot brainwashed kid go, when they had come back from Vegas and were under attack from Neville and Truman.

Part of her wasn't so sure anymore that this wasn't personal from her mother's side. Knowing about what happened between her and Monroe in Philly gave some of her actions a complete new meaning.

'_I told you, it is different now,' _ Bass voice got lower and calmer, desperately trying to reach his former best friend.

'_You keep making the same mistakes, pushing the people away that care about you. And you're going to end up alone.' _Miles paused for a moment, his eyes still on Bass. '_You know why? Because you haven't changed.'_

'_You are wrong,' _Eyes filled with endless hurt, the lines in Bass his face deep, his eyes had gone to an intense shade of dark.

He pushed Miles away once more, his hands crashing into Miles his chest to add extra force to his words. _'You are wrong.'_

There was something in Charlie that was building up inside of her. The whole situation woke something in her. The raw hurt so close to the surface on Monroe's face. Her mothers look, standing just of sight in the doorway. There was a deep sense of finally being ready to say what she did not know she wanted to say for so long. Until now.

'_He is trying,' _she had almost shouted those words, and took a deep breath to calm herself down, _ 'he can still be a son of a bitch, but he is trying.' _

The look on Miles his face was one of absolute surprise when he was looking at his niece. She felt how everybody eyes turned to her. She didn't care.

'_Believe me, I am not an honour member of his fanclub,' _her voice sharp, on edge, giving Monroe a quick look_, 'and believe me, he knows.' _

When the words were finally released , shoved away somewhere deep inside her, she could not stop anymore. She turned back to Miles and her mother.

'_Do you have any idea what kind of hell Vegas was like?'_

She pointed a finger at Connor._ ' Do you have any idea what he was willing to do for Connor?' _

'_Just because I never told him doesn't mean I don't have respect for what he was about to do for Connor in Vegas, when Gould came up with his disgusting idea of a dog fight. He was willing to give his life without any doubt. Give his life for his son..' _

Miles looked absolutely stunned, her mother had that nervous twitch around her lips as always when things got rocky. Charlie took another breatheto brace herself for what she had to say next.

'_And just because I have never thanked him for saving my life, making sure I did not end up gang raped and dead in some bar, that doesn't mean I am not forever grateful for him getting me out of there.' _Her voice was breaking now.

She turned to Monroe for one quick second. If Miles had looked stunned, then Monroe looked absolutely in shock.

The silence around her was defeaning. Nobody even moved a muscle.

She could not look at him any longer, she could not look at any one of them anymore, turning her eyes on the dark ground before her feet. Tears started to fill her eyes, when she finally let the memories of that horrible night in again. She felt the fshame and fear and absolutely abandonment from that moment, right before her body lost the fight to the drugs, all over again. The memory of those disgusting man cornering her, so very close.

She pushed to tears away, looking up at her mother and Miles again.

'_Charlie', _Miles started to walk in her direction, shooting a lquestioning ook at Bass, worry on his face.

'_No,'_ her voice firm, finding her strength again. _'No Miles, not now.'_

'_Seriously, how old are you guys_?,' pointing a finger at her mother and then to Miles_, 'We are going for fake break ups and arguments now? Seriously?' _

'_I get that you have your battles, I get that you had your reasons for wanting to stop him Miles, but not like this. You can tell me all you want, but I know that somewhere deep down there is still loyalty and some form of friendship between you and him. So, fight him, fight each other, tear the place apart. Go for it, but this. This...'_

Her mother was stepping away from the doorway, coming her way.

'_Charlie, I'm so sorry to hear what happened to you,' _She paused, worry on her face before she continued,_ ' I know you think you see different parts of him, but believe me, he is just doing what he does, to get what he wants.' _Shooting an icy look of loathing to Monroe. '_ He is still the same monstrous...' _

Charlie felt her blood starting to boil at this point. Seriously, where they here again? it was like the first days she had come back to Willoughby again, trying to make her mother understand why she had brought Monroe back.

Did her mother listen to anything she just said? She had to listen to this over and over again, but this time she knew her mother had a part in all this too. She knew her little secret, she knew that there was so much more richness behind those words and loathing looks for Monroe.

Charlie felt movements behind her. When she had turned towards Monroe, she realised he was avoiding her eyes. And then he started to move, Connor and Scanlon not far behind They grabbed their bags and weapons, nothing left but a loaded silence in the air.

'_Screw you Miles, and screw that bitch,'_ With his last words he pointed at Rachel. His voice growling and deep.

Charlie watched them, wanting to do something, say something. She looked at Monroe, walking away, every step of him painfully adding more distance between her and him. He never once looked back.

Then she looked at Miles, her mother, her grandfather and Aaron who also appeared in the doorway. She literally was not able to move when she watched the three man disappearing into the line of threes. There was only one thought that repeated itself over and over again in her mind. _ He was gone. Bass was gone. No. _

* * *

_**In next chapter there will be more from Bass his point of view, because he might have walked away, believe me, there was a lot going on in his head when Charlie finally spoke up. Remember, I am always about Charloe, so that should tell you a little bit where we are going with this. :) So, it's a cliff hanger, yes, I know, I will go back to the writing table very soon for a new chapter! Your reviews are always welcome!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey you, welcome to chapter 10! Thank you for your kind and warm reviews, they mean so much to me. Love to read about you loving Miles his sarcasm. I love Charloe, but I have a soft spot for Miles. At the end of the day, I write for you guys, and your appreciation makes me smile! :) So, without delay, it is back to Bass and Charlie!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Revolution, just a daydream about what could have happened too.**_

* * *

Charlie did not know how long she had been starring into the dark, starring at the point where Bass and Connor just had disappeared into the line of trees. Part of her wasn't surprised he left, after the treatment he just received. The other part felt a weird sense of hollowness.

Miles and her mother were still standing close. It was her mother's voice that finally pulled her out of her state of stare.

'_You never told me, you never told me about that night, Charlie.' _Rachel tried to make contact with Charlie.

Charlie let out a sigh before she turned around, her head spinning with so many thoughts and emotions, that it was hard to figure out which one to address first.

'_No mom, I did tell you about that night, I told you he saved my life. I told you the moment we came back to Willoughby.' _

She crossed her arms before her chest , fighting the memories.

'_It was just too hard to talk about the rest,'_ she added, her voice fading away while the images from those disgusting bastards who had tried to rape her took over. She had to close her eyes.

Rachel wasn't sure what to do, she saw her daughter in pain, but she wasn't sure if she wanted her close.

Charlie felt a hand on her shoulder, strong and warm, grounding her back in the here and now. When she opened her eyes again, Miles was looking at her. She knew what he tried to say, and she nodded in his direction with gratitude.

'_Miles, I know so much crap has happened, I know. It's literally decades of past between the two of you. The only thing I wanted to say that I have seen a different part of him, he got me out of a lot of trouble. And if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be standing here.'_

There was still anger in her words, but most of all, she wanted Miles to understand where she came from.

'_Charlie, I've known that moron for a long time, and apparently he came through for you. But what he wanted to do tonight...' _

'_I know and I understand why you wanted to stop him. But was this really the way?' _There was a sharpness in her voice.

Miles let his hands go through his scruff, his other hand resting on his sword. His eyes went from his niece to the ground before his feet. Charlie took one step towards her uncle, her hand on his left forearm. Choosing her next words very carefully.

'_I gave you a chance Miles, it feels like such a long time ago already, but if you think about it, it's not. Do you think it was easy for me to find out I was standing next to the Butcher of Baltimore, standing next to General Matheson? I know what you did. But I also know who you are now. You are my family, and I would fight to hell and back with you. And that's because I gave you a chance. You are my family, but a long time ago, Monroe was part of our family too.' _

Her voice had gotten softer, not losing any of her determination.

'_And he is still your family, you can give me all the crap you want, but I know, I know he is.'_

Finally she saw something in her uncle's eyes that told her he was understanding her. She could see her words made an impact.

'_Miles, you did the right thing, he had to be stopped. He's gone now. You are not him, you are not Monroe. He is poison, he is not your family anymore.'_

Charlie felt nothing but loathing for the tone her mother just used when she had talked to Miles._ You screwed him, but here you are, talking about him like he is monster and you are some angel. Like it's all so black and white. Talking about the right thing, when you shared a bed with him. The same man you accuse of so very much. That is how much of a monster you thought he really was.__. _Charlie almost said those words out loud. She had to dig her fingernails into the palm of her hands to stop herself. She couldn't. This would tear Miles apart, this would tear their group apart. And if her mother went for the Monroe forced me angle, she was absolutely sure Miles would believe her.

So she did the only thing she could think off for the moment. She grabbed her bag and crossbow and walked back towards Miles and her mother.

'_Kid, are you sure..'_ She didn't let him finish.

'_Believe me Miles, it's better for anyone if I go hunting right now,' _ shouting over her shoulder when she put the much needed distance between her and them. She didn't wait for his answer.

* * *

Bass stared into the flames of the fire before him, his elbows resting on his knees. He watched his kid being fast asleep. Scanlon was sitting in front of him, taking sips from the small amount whiskey they had left.

Silent rage still keeping him company. Miles had conned him, like he was what? Like all the years behind them didn't matter. Like everything he did for him, didn't mean one fucking thing. He had walked down half the map not too long ago, to help him, to help them. Listening to all the endless bitching and moaning.

He had to watch their pathetic little act, going for the whole break up bullshit. The bitch never leaving his side like she was mother Theresa, nagging on and on about doing the right thing. Talking about what a monster he was, basically blaming him for forcing her that night in Philly, when she damn well knew, they both needed it that night, it happened for all the wrong reasons at that time, but it happened, and not because he had forced her.

And using that little Truman bitch for what? An underground? They were losing and they had to make a stand, now. He was not going to sit around on his ass, doing nothing, when everything around them went to hell. He had no fucking idea anymore who the hell Miles was and why he wasn't ready to fight, like they always did. All of a sudden it was all kittens and puppies with his brother.

And then his mind went back to Charlotte, of all the Matheson's, it was her who had stood up for him, again. What the hell was going on with her? He honestly was not able to read her anymore. After she saved his life from the lethal injection things reached some point where they could actually fight together, be around each other. That was, until she had slept with his son. Things went downhill from there, creating a new kind of distance between them. He had never thought she would go near a Monroe, and when she had, she chose his kid. It had stung more than he ever expected, hell, he was surprised it stung at all. He never thought of her the same after finding her, half naked, in that field with Connor He of course noticed her before, hell he was a man, not a saint, but after that day she wasn't just Miles niece anymore. All of a sudden he thought about her in ways he shouldn't. Lingered a little bit to long around her lips, the lines of her body, the skin right above her jeans when it was exposed. And because of those tanktops, that happened a lot. Hell, what was going on in that head of hers? Pulling him close untill she decided he had to be kicked out again in some way. And more importantly, why the hell did he give a fuck?

He could still hear her words, words about respect and gratitude, he could still see her face when she had talked about Vegas. He knew Charlie had to twist Duncan's arm to help her, but he never quite realised what kind of impact that day had on her.

He had watched her, standing in front of Miles and Rachel, full of fire, so determined. Her eyes filled with something he had never seen before when her eyes had found his for just a moment. It was like the first moment in Philly he met her all over again, he just couldn't take her eyes of her.

When the fire left her eyes and made way for something else when she had started to talk about that night Portsboro, it was like taking a punch in his stomach. The memory of those bastards who were about to put their filthy hands on her, on Charlotte, clearly filling his mind.

Bass had never seen her like this, never seen her vulnerable side like this. Charlie was always a mix of stubbornness, fierceness and challenge. When he saw her brake, it was almost too much to take. It was almost unbearable to listen to her, standing up for him. He couldn't remember when somebody did this for him, with such intensity. It was too fucking much.

He stood there, frozen to the ground. That was, until Rachel opened her mouth, and utter rage and the impulse pushed him to get the hell away from them. If he had to listen to her one more time, calling him a monster, he would kill her. He felt Charlie's eyes following him, but there was no more room for her in that moment of rage.

The smallest of sounds tore him out his thought, his weapon ready to go in his hand within a second. He looked at Scanlon and nodded at him, telling him to stay put, he would handle this.

He started to move between the trees, his mind ready for action. It was dark, but he recognised the outlines of her body immediately.

_'__Damn it, Charlie, what the hell are you doing here,'_ he growled.

Charlie heard his growl but knew him well enough by now to know that there was no true threat in his voice. She held her hands out in surrender. He tucked the gun in his waistband.

When she had walked away from her mother and Miles, she hadn't planned on tracking him down. But there was something that pulled her in his direction, something that made her start looking and following his tracks until she had seen a small fire ahead. She could see Scanlon's back, Connor asleep. And she could see him. _Bass._ She stepped on a brench on purpose, knowing the sound of the wood under her feet would catch his attention.

And now he was standing in front of her, looking impossibly tall, the blue of his eyes piercing into hers. God, this was hard. Stubbornness and doubt fighting the words she truly wanted to say to him. For a moment she cursed at herself for the impulse that brought her here.

_'__You are here to say goodbye to my son or thank me for willing to give up my life in Vegas so you didn't have to lose your fuck buddy?'_

Bass regretted the words the moment they came out of his mouth.

_Fuck._

He did not know exactly why he chose those words, but the completely ridiculous idea that she had come for him, made him want to push her away.

He could see the look of being absolutely stunned in her eyes, right before coldness started seeping through the normally so clear blue of her eyes.

_'__You son of a bitch,'_ Charlie felt how her throat was closing up with anger. _'You don't get to talk to me like that, not after you screwed my mom.'_

She wanted to walk away, turn around and forget that he existed as soon as possible. But she didn't. Instead she took one step closer, and then another one. She didn't stop until she was just as close to him like she had been the moment they had met again in Vegas, and she basically told him to go to hell for suggesting going back with her to Willoughby to help her family.

He could be an asshole all he wanted, but she was a Matheson and she was not going down without a fight.

_'__I didn't do that for Connor you stupid son of a bitch, I did it for you,' _ She was shouting at him now, her body shaking when she was finally able to honest with herself and with him. _'And it is none of your damn business, but it happened once, one time,'_

She had not wanted to share this with him, she didn't even understood why it was so important for her that he knew this. She turned his face away from him.

_'__I came here for you, you arrogant bastard. I came to thank you.' _Charlie was still firing the words at him, her face close to his.

_'I came to thank you for getting me out of that bar.' _Her tone lost it's anger punch quickly, like all energy was draining from her system.

It was like somebody put a heavy stone on her chest all of a sudden.

With every beat of her heart, another piece of memory from that night flashed through her mind.

Those men around her, circling her like vultures.

_Another beat._

The lock on the door, no way out. The panic that followed deep within.

_Another beat._

The dizziness that flooded her body, raw disgusting hands on her skin.

_Another beat._

The darkness that was creeping over her, the feeling of complete and utter abandonment and loneliness. Knowing she would never see her family again. Knowing it would end here, this filthy bar the last thing she would ever see.

_Another beat._

Doors flying open, his sword working its way through all of them, saving her. The intense look on his face, right before she had to give in to the darkness.

Tears were filling her eyes, blurring her vision. She closed her eyes, tried to breathe.

_'__If you wouldn't have been there, they...' _She could not say the words out loud.

She felt strong and warm hands cupping her face. She froze. _Bass._

Bass had watched her face when it had started to fill with pain, her mind in a place far away. He knew where she was at that moment, because he was back there too. And when she closed her eyes, after tears were clouding the deep blue of her eyes, he closed the last remaining distance between them with his hands. Her warm tears flowing over his hands. _Charlotte._

* * *

_**Hey everyone, thank you for reading. Reviews and your thoughts are always welcome! I will work on 'Things Change' and 'It takes two' this week too, so you can expect new updates there as well. Until the next chapter...Ciao!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey everyone, after working on Things Change I wrote another chapter for this story! I planned four of five chapters, but we're already at chapter 11. :) Charlie and Bass demand more chapters, and of course, who am I to say no to that?**_

_**I do not own Revolution, this is just a daydream of what could have happened too!**_

* * *

Mentioning what Bass did for her that night, mentioning it in front of her family had ripped an old wound open.

With her eyes closed, Charlie was pulled back into the bar in Portsboro. The memories had come back to her with such strength lately. The practical side in her had moved on, she had not allowed herself to feel, not wanting to remember. She had moved on, months and months between her and that one night, but apparently those memories had been closer to the surface then she had thought.

When the wave of panic and disgust started to die down, the feeling of his touch became more clear. She felt his hands cupping her cheeks, she felt the tears that were flowing freely. She leaned into his touch. She felt how Bass moved his hands, one hand finding its way to the back of her head, his other hand loosely resting on her shoulder blades.

It was the first time she had not stopped the wave, and at the moment she was sure the wave would hit her with enough strength to crush her, it had evaporated. Charlie let her forehead rest against his chest, feeling his heartbeat through his shirt.

'_I came here for you,'_ it was almost a whisper, when Charlie spoke again.

She took one step back, and used the sleeve of her jacket to wipe away the last tears from her cheeks. Bass was standing before her, looking at the ground, his left boot shoving away some dirt.

'_I meant every word I said earlier back there,' _this time Charlie found more strength in her voice. He was still not looking at her, but she knew he was listening. _ 'Whatever will happen from here on, I meant those words.' _

Finally Bass looked at her, his eyes deep. It was one of those rare moments, she almost didn't recognize the man in front of her. It was the kind of look that made her want to take one step closer to him instead of putting distance between them, distance with the all too familiar loathing and hatred.

'_Why?' _ His voice hoarse.

She looked at him with question in her eyes.

'_Why did you break Connor and me out in Vegas?' _ There was a hint of hesitation in his voice.

Charlie took a deep breath.

'_I could have, I could have walked away,'_ Charlie's voice was clear, _'I knew that would mean that you would be dead in less than 24 hours.' _She looked away from him for one moment before she continued.

'_I have wanted you dead for so long. You are still an impossible son of a bitch. But here's the thing, leaving you behind to die in that hell hole, killed by your own son, just wasn't an option. Not everything after you have done for me.'_

She watched Monroe fiddling with the hilt of his sword, the lines of his face relaxing slowly. There was silence between them.

He then reached a hand out for her, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, brushing his thumb along her cheek.

'_Monroe!,'_

Charlie recognised Scanlon's voice, coming from a point behind Bass. Bass turned his head to the sound and then back to her, when he took one step back. Charlie was aware of the swift shift in energy between them.

'_You have to go, Charlie,'_ he grunted.

Charlie knew he was right. But she didn't want to go because she knew the moment she would walk away they would both cross a line. A line that meant they stopped being on the same side. She could already see the change in his eyes, the change in his posture, when she forced herself to start walking, away from him, their eyes still locked for one last moment. It took every single bit of her will power to tear herself away from his gaze, and turn around.

When she had felt his touch, his fingers tangled in her hair she had felt a need for something else deep within her. She forced herself to keep up her pace, concentrating on planting her boots firmly on the ground to her to keep her going.

It was an impossible kind of need, that made her head spin. Slowly the realisation set in that her anger for Monroe, for that one night in Philly, was more than anger for what it would do to Miles when he would find out, more than anger she felt for her mothers actions.

She had no other choice then to push that thought as far out of her system as she could. It didn't matter anymore. Today, everything had changed again. It was a bitter feeling that she could feel in the back of her throat.

When she reached their safe house she felt exhausted. A strange hollowness surrounding her. She walked head on into a conversation between Miles, her mother, her grandfather and Marion who had close connections to Truman and apparently had some history with her grandfather. He trusted her enough to fill her in about the mustard gas, and use her as a source of information.

Charlie leaned into an empty story counter, carefully avoiding her mothers and Miles eyes, listening to Marion talking about the lists she had found, implicating there would be more mustard gas coming Willoughby's way.

Their group felt smaller in a weird way, but Charlie did not give herself much time to contemplate about that feeling, trying to concentrate on new trouble ahead.

* * *

Bass watched Charlie walk away, her deep blue's piercing into his before she had turned around. He could steal feel the touch of her forehead against his chest. He could still here her words echoing in his mind.

He had always wondered why she had come back for him in Vegas, and he always thought it would be about Connor and her stubbornness to walk away from a fight. Hearing her talk about Vegas earlier that night, made him finally wanting to ask her that question.

Her answer, the deep calm in her tone. He didn't deserve her words, he didn't deserve her gratitude. _Hell,_ not everything he had destroyed. When he had tucked the little lock of hair behind her ear, seeing something in her eyes that almost pulled him in too close, it had been Scanlon's voice that had pulled him back to reality.

He wondered how the fuck she had gotten under his skin. At first, in Philly he was fascinated by her complete lack of fear for him, meeting him head on. She could be infuriating, stubborn with deadly looks but god, she was _Charlie_.

He could hear Scanlon shouting his name again.

It didn't matter anymore, he told himself. All that mattered now was his son. All that mattered now was payback for everything those patriot sons of bitches had ever done, Randall Flynn using him, the patriots framing him for wiping out two complete cities. His city. _Their_ city.

He reached their camp place, ready to grunt an _all clear_ to Scanlon when he saw Connor, a knife shoved against his sons throat. Bass looked directly in the eyes of Tom Neville.

**3 days later**

'_We're going to steal a train.' _

Charlie had raised an eyebrow when she listened to Miles, a hint of amusement going through her. She had heard some stupid things come out of her uncle's mouth, but his newest plan was one of the better ones. _Sure Miles, why not?_

It had been a bright morning, and they had gathered outside their safe house. Charlie had listened to her grandfather who was talking to Miles. Her mother and Marion listening in as well.

In the last few days they had been able to put their hands on more information that eventually lead them to a train, with one big and full tank of more mustard gas. The gas would probably go to Austin, the patriots would use it to gass the whole city, framing California who would then go to war with Texas. And when that was done, the only thing the patriots had to do was step in and take everything that was left behind.

Charlie did not need much time to understand how close things were to crumbling apart. Stealing the train, preventing the gas from reaching its final destination was their only play.

Her mother would stay behind, because as always when things were close to going to hell, they just got a little bit worse. Aaron and Priscilla had disappeared, and Rachel would be the one who would deal with that mess.

And now Charlie found herself on top a moving train, the steam of the train going over her head, laying on her stomach, close to Miles shooting the last patriot that stood between them and stealing the train.

Joe, a friend of Marion's was controlling the train. It was actually his daughter who had sneaked them into the train yard, her daily lunch supply trip to the patriots the perfect cover for them to sneak in, hidden in her wagon.

They were still accelerating, the last lsunight of the day finding its way through the leaves above her, shadows flying over her face.

It had been a long time ago since she felt this connection with Miles, just him and her, in another fight. When the last patriot dropped dead from the train, by one of Miles flawless shots, Charlie looked at Miles, and found herself looking at an not so familiar side. Miles was laughing, bright deep eyes.

'_Pull the whistle Joe, we just stole a train,' _ Miles screamed to the front of the train.

And when the whistle sounded, the high sound in the air, Charlie couldn't help but joining Miles, howling in the air. For one moment she was able to forget everything what still lay outside there, waiting for them.

They didn't run into any problems, that was until Charlie felt the train slowing down. There were big wooden logs laying on the rails ahead, preventing them go any further. She followed Miles when he climbed outside the train. Both on edge, weapons near, ready for anything.

'_Hey Miles,' _ Charlie felt how her heart missed a beat. She knew that voice, the deep low grunt in his voice. _' Drop 'em.' _

Charlie slowly turned around. Bass gun aimed at Miles when he spoke those words, Connor's gun aimed at her. _Seriously?_

Bass' eyes were darker than normal. _'Sorry Miles, but we are stealing your train.'_

And then she saw him. Tom Neville. The memory of his gun to her head closed her throat. _Neville was here. _The first hint of numbness came over her.

* * *

It was Neville, who had spoken about marching to Washington to kill every last patriot as the ultimate revenge for losing his wife and son, who had woken a part in him. When Bass realised Neville wasn't here to kill his son, but to form some kind of alliance, he felt the same hunger for revenge.

If Miles didn't want to do what was necessary, he would find a way himself. He still thought Neville was a son of a bitch, but right now, they wanted the same. Neville told him the patriots would transport more mustard gas, for a larger scale attack. He knew when and where the transport would go down, giving them the chance to take over the train and drive the mustard gas straight into Washington.

Bass knew Miles well enough that he would come to the same conclusions. So they would leave him that job, their only job was to steal the train back from him.

They dragged as much wood as they could get their hands on to the rails. When darkness fell they could hear the train approach. It wasn't before long he saw Miles climbing out of the train, Charlie not far ahead. Bass decided to put Connor on her, wanting to keep Neville away from her. He would take care of Miles.

He didn't want to waste any time, stepping out of the darkness, behind Miles_. 'Drop the gun. Now'. _

Miles and Charlie dropped their weapons to the ground, Neville holding Gene and Joe at gunpoint a bit further ahead.

'_So Bass, what exactly are you planning to do with all that mustard gas,'? _ Irritation in Miles his voice.

Charlie wasn't that surprised to see Bass here. She had already expecting him earlier.

'_I'm going to drive it in the heart of D.C., burning the place to the ground.' _ His voice intense, low.

Charlie felt her stomach sink into her shoes. The tone in his voice, the dark intense look in his eyes told her enough. Did she make one hell of a mistake believing in a different part of him?

'_And that's what we should be doing, you and me. I swear to god Miles, I honestly don't know what the hell happened to you.' _ Bass had stepped closer to Miles.

Charlie heard the change in Bass his voice, when he continued. She could almost hear a hint of pain and confusion under the darkness of his tone.

'_I genuinely don't understand.' _Bass eyes were still on Miles for a moment, before he turned around and walked to the train.

'_Let's go boys,' _Bass nodded at Neville and Connor.

Time slowed down to an almost sudden stop, when Charlie saw how Tom Neville turned his body towards her in a precise slow motion movement that brought shivers to her spine, stepping forward to her. His gun firmly aimed at her.

'_Woo Tom, what are you doing?'_ Miles shouted at Neville, while he tried to step between Neville and Charlie, but he was too late.

Charlie could hear Miles' strong voice, the sound coming from somewhere far away. A intense paralysing fear shooting through her body that made it impossible to move, that made it almost impossible to breathe_. _

_He had brought Neville here. Bass brought Neville here. _

The numbness was spreading to her body.

'_She murdered my boy Miles, she murdered Jason.' _Tom 's face was filled with the absolute resolution of doing just one thing.

'_She didn't kill him, Tom. You know that, the patriots did.' _Miles desperately tried to get through to Tom.

'_Tom? Get on the train now_,' Bass growled.

Bass looked at Charlie, for a moment. Her face white as a sheet, hands dangling next to her body, defeat, fear and despair on her face.

Neville didn't move.

'_Get on the train or I will drop you right now.' _He closed the distance between him and Neville within seconds, reaching for his weapon, aiming it at Tom's head. Rage was taking over, the muscles in his neck clearly visible with complete tension, A deep cold fist clenched around his throat.

_What the fuck did he do?_

There was another gun glued to Charlie's head, and he was standing next to the man holding the gun yet again. Only this time it wasn't Strausser, but Neville. And he knew the son of a bitch well enough to know Neville wouldn't stop at anything.

When he saw Neville's finger move, ready to pull the trigger he stepped in, lashed out and hit his gun out of his hand. Miles was with him in seconds, knocking Tom out with a fast and hard hit on his head. The gun went off, a bullet flying straight into the tank with mustard gas. Bass locked eyes with Miles for a moment, who's eyes went to Charlie for one quick moment and then to the tank of gas.

He knew the deadly gas _should_ be his priority, but the only thing he cared for right now, was _her. _He looked up slowly, dreading to meet her eyes. She stood there absolutely frozen to the ground, her eyes big with numbness, her breathing shallow and fast. There was the smallest hint of a nod in them. He didn't let go of her eyes, he didn't let go of her.

* * *

_**Hey everyone, thank you for reading! I will update another chapter soon. I am currently also working on Things Change and It takes two, but I will do my best to continue the story as fast as I can.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hey everyone, thank you for your reviews and following this story :) It took some time, but I wanted to put a lot of story together in this chapter, it is an extra longe one, for you today! **_

_**We left Charlie and Bass at the stolen train last chapter. We'll make a little jump in time in this one. As you can see in the first lines of this chapter, things may get kicked into high gear today :)**_

_**I still, sadly, do not own Revolution. Just a daydream about what could have happened too!**_

* * *

_She was looking for that one black leather jacket. For that scruff. For tanned skin. For blue eyes and that smug smile of his that drove her crazy. She shook her head, brining her attention back to the conversation with Aaron. And then she felt his eyes on her, even before she saw him. _

_He was leaning with his back against the dark wood of the bar, a drink in his hand. She felt the hair on the back of her neck react. The bar around her slowed down, blurring out. Voices far away. Blue staring into blue._

* * *

_**5 months earlier**_

Charlie felt restless. After months on the road she was home_. Whatever that may mean_. She looked out of the window from her bedroom, the same bedroom she had slept in when she had come back to Willoughby, many months ago, with Monroe.

_Bass. _

It was the moment right before sunrise, the air still cool, the colours of the sky slowly changing. Her grandfather was waiting downstairs. They would leave right after breakfast. She could see him through the window, walking towards the stables, getting their horses ready.

When Charlie had heard her grandfather was going to visit neighbouring towns in the wide area to help out where ever he could with the aftermath from the patriots, she had offered her help quickly.

Gene had raised an eyebrow at her quick offer of help, but he didn't ask any questions. He knew his granddaughter well enough to know that there was something else going on. He could use the help, but more importantly, he was looking forward to spending time with her.

Like so many nights before, she had spent last night tossing and turning. Her dreams and thoughts in the long hours being awake _in between_ dreams , full of the events from the past months.

_Locking eyes with Bass after he made sure Neville did not shoot her, the night when they stole the train. Realising he had saved her life, but after he brought Neville. Neville of all people. But the way he had wanted to find her eyes. She could not forget that look._

_Jason bleeding out, because of the shot she fired. Miles dragging her through Austin when she was numb. Neville's gun at her head. Almost dying. Walking in on her mother and Monroe and their fighting match. Almost losing Miles._

_Philly._

_Connor. Charlie had no idea what exactly happened, but only looking at Monroe told her enough. The guy was gone for now. She had felt a shift within Connor, the moment they came back from Austin, but she never thought he was capable of this._

_Saving hundreds from the mustard gas that turned out to be ready for use in Willoughby. The patriots were ready to use it, murdering more innocent people. Working alongside Bass again, there was something familiar, but things were simply not the same._

_Kidnapping the President. Miles plan worked, showing Texas it was time to go to war. _

_Dealing with her mother day after day, in this town that seemed too small for them both, yet again._

_Looking at Miles, and feeling more and more torn, because she knew what happened in Philly. He still didn't. Afraid what would happen if he found out, what it would do to him. If he would leave. Leave her behind._

_Cold looks between her mother and Monroe. Watching her mother put as much distance between Miles and Bass, every chance she got._

_Not knowing if and how she ever would connect again with her. Not knowing if she still wanted to._

Charlie felt drained from reacting to everybody else their lives. Stuck in the middle, stuck in her own thoughts, stuck in this town. Dealing with emotions she just did not know how to deal with anymore.

She had been avoiding Bass, not knowing anymore what she felt. Knowing damn well that she felt something, but she did not know if everything that happened around them, their pasts, made those feelings impossible. Charlie missed him, she did not know why, but she missed a part of him. Missed being on the road together, fighting together.

So it was a lot of knowing, a lot more of not knowing. Feelings raw, intense, confusing her. Leaving her without room to breathe.

She had said goodbye to her mother last night, the goodbye was short and uncomfortable. Charlie didn't know what to say to her anymore. Her goodbye to Miles was the hardest part. Looking him in the eyes became harder with every week. She did not like there was something she knew, he didn't. She hugged him, squeezed his hand and had left the room to pack her things for the next day.

She grabbed her jacket and bag, closed the door of the room behind her. If there was no room to breathe here, she needed to find that room herself.

_**4 months later**_

Charlie was cleaning up the softly illuminated room. The last patient for the day had left. She felt worn out, exhausted, but it was a feeling she welcomed. It meant falling asleep fast, not thinking about anything else. They were on the road now for a couple of months. The war against the patriots was going their way, driving them out of Texas, freeing more and more villages as time progressed. She made long days, side by side with her grandfather.

She shook her head looking at the mess in the small practice, and quickly organised the desk for another day ahead. Her eyes fell on the little calendar against the wall. September. Her eyes got pulled to on date in particular. _September 16__th__._

Her shoulders hurt and she needed some air. The air outside was crisp, the days growing shorter. There was a nip in the air when she walked outside, the small town they were visiting this week slowing down for the night. Charlie crossed her arms before her chest. The days of hard work had done her some good. She felt needed, and although she knew this was not forever, not her life to live from here on, for a first time in a long time she felt there was room to be, room to think, and more importantly to feel. It was like the feeling when a room stopped spinning around her, and she was finally able to see things more clearly.

September 16th_. Miles birthday. _And for the first time, the feeling of hurt and confusion wasn't the first thing that filled her mind when her mind wandered back to Willoughby, to the people she left behind. There was a hint of longing. Longing to go back.

She felt her grandfathers hand on her shoulder.

'_Are you okay, sweetheart?' _

'_Yeah, I think I am.' _Charlie turned towards him.

Gene watched his granddaughter, she had changed the past weeks. Her face was less tensed, her step lighter. Her eyes got their determination back.

'_I'm afraid you'll need to visit the next town without me. There is something I need to be.' _There was a smile in her voice.

_**One week later**_

Sunset was not very far away anymore and Charlie found herself on a well known road. It was the road to Willoughby, it was the road she had taken so many times before.

The time they got back from the tower.

The time she had come back with Bass.

This time, it was only the road and her. This time was different from the other times. This time she felt she chose this road, the decision had been all hers.

She walked through the town gate, still open. She had to swallow away a small lump in her throat, looking at the streets and houses, like she never left. When she reached her grandfather's house, she found the house empty.

She quickly threw her bag and other stuff on the couch, she freshened up, changed into a clean pair of pants and chose one of her favourite tops. She then changed her mind, and chose a simple black sleeveless dress, that followed the curves of her body naturally.

She used a comb to go through her long blonde hair, throwing it back over her slender shoulders. As a finishing touch she chose a necklace, a small deep purple stone in the shape of a little raindrop on a silver chain.

With a smile she realised there was only one place Miles could be on his birthday.

She looked through the window of the small town bar. It was almost dark and the light from the candles and the fire in the fireplace within the bar, casted a soft glow outside. The buzzing of voices and typical bar noises reaching her from the inside .

She took one deep breath before she walked in. A smile forming around her lips when she saw Priscilla laughing at Aaron, when he made one of his jokes Charlie knew so well. Aaron placed a hand on Priscilla's belly and Charlie realised with a warm feeling of surprise that she was pregnant. It was crowded and warm in the bar, many familiar faces surrounding her.

And then she saw him. Miles back was turned towards her, but she would recognize him everywhere. She decided to have a little fun with this.

'_Can I help you?'_ It come from behind the bar.

'_Yeah, I'm looking for my Uncle?' _ The memory from the first time she met Miles in Chicago going through her mind. He had changed, she had changed. Everything had changed. She never told him, but she loved him. he became a part of her.

Charlie noticed how Miles put his drink down slowly in front of him while he straitened his back

'_His name is Miles Matheson, I'm his niece Charlie.' _

Miles turned around and Charlie looked directly in the warm, dark surprised eyes from her uncle. He pulled a hand through his air, looking at her, and away from her. The voices around her had died down.

'_It is good to see you, kid,' _His voice a little hoarse.

'_Seriously Miles, after everything we have been through, it's still kid?' _

She raised an eyebrow at him, giving him a warm mocking smile.

' _Well, if I am still a kid, that makes you what? A freaking dinosaur?' _

Laughs around her.

Miles looked at his niece, a genuine laugh on his face. He closed the distance between them in seconds, throwing his arms around her, pulling her against his chest. Charlie eyes were filling with tears, which she stubbornly pushed away.

'_Happy birthday Miles.' _She mumbled into his neck.

'_Wasn't sure you were going to make it Charlie.' _

'_Wouldn't want to miss your birthday for the world, Miles.' _

Miles let go of her, and took one step back. _'Get some more bottles out, the next round is one me!' _Approving cheers around them, filling the bar.

Charlie tilted her head back and bursted out into laughter. It was the first time in a very long time she laughed liked this, felt a lightness like this. Aaron walked her way, giving her a hug that almost took her breath away.

'_Glad you are home Charlie,' _ he then turned to Priscilla, _'This is Priscilla by the way.' _

Charlie looked at Aaron in confusion. _'Yeah, I know, Aaron. We've met before.' _

'_Well, believe me, you didn't. But that's another story for another day,'_ he sighed.

She looked from Aaron to Priscilla, shaking hands with her and pressing a kiss on Aaron's and then Priscilla's cheek_. 'Congratulations, you guys.'_

Charlie finished her third drink, making her cheeks glow. It was good to be surrounded by familiar faces, making stupid jokes and catching up. Her eyes were scanning the room, and without realising it at first, her eyes were searching for _him._

She was searching for that one black leather jacket. For that scruff. For blue eyes and that smug smile of his that drove her crazy. She shook her head, brining her attention back to the conversation with Aaron. And then she felt him, even before she saw him.

He was leaning with his back against the dark wood of the bar, a drink in his hand. She felt the hair on the back of her neck react. The bar around her slowed down, blurring out. Voices far away. Blue staring into blue. Charlie could not stop the small smile that playfully appeared around her lips. An unexpected jolt in her stomach when he smiled back at her with his eyes, lifting the drink towards her and giving her a small nod.

'_Earth to Charlie?' _Aaron's voice breaking her out of the moment.

Aaron looked at Charlie, looking at Monroe. _Great,_ many months ago he had to watch how Monroe stared at Charlie in concern when Milles went missing in action. And now he was pretty sure Charlie smiled, yes, actually smiled at her arch enemy_. Fantastic._

Hours went by fast, the bar emptied and Miles pressed a rare kiss goodbye on the top of her head, leaving with her mother. Charlie had talked to her for a moment, the conversation feeling forced. Charlie made sure she stayed out of her way for the rest of the evening.

This night was about Miles, was about being back, and she wanted to hold on the light feeling that was in the air tonight.

Charlie decided she would follow later, needing some time for herself. Her mind went back to him, to his blue deep eyes. God, she forgot what it was to lock eyes with him, to be in the same room as him. It was too big a feeling to fight back. She did not talk to him all evening, and somehow he had disappeared.

She walked outside the bar. After only a couple of steps his voice stopped her in her tracks.

'_Look who's back.' _His tone low.

She turned his way. Charlie felt goose bumps on her skin when she took him in.

'_Missed me so much huh?'_ A smirk grin around his lips.

Bass was leaning against the wall of the bar, his jacket open, another drink glued to his hand, one foot up, resting, against the wall.

'_God, you can be a self centred full of yourself son of a bitch Monroe.'_ Eyes with fire piercing his way. She took a couple of steps closer, standing right in front of him, one hand on her hip.

'_But yes, I missed you. Not much though,' _She shrugged her shoulders at him, challenge filling her eyes.

She watched Bass put his drink on one of the tables standing outside. She watched how he took one step closer.

Charlie knew there was so much to say, questions to ask, answers to find, to fight their way through. But right now, it did not seem to matter. She let her eyes do the talking. She placed a hand on his jacket, his hard chest beneath it.

'_Let's save the fighting and battling for tomorrow, you know, when you are sober and can use all your mental capacity. Just wanted to give you a fair chance' _a soft smile around her lips, lifting one of her eyebrows.

'_Is that so?' _a smirk around his lips, followed by the a raw need starting to build up in his eyes that Charlie felt within herself.

He leaned in, making it difficult to breath for a moment. First she felt his breath against the skin of her neck.

'_That's some dress you are wearing tonight, Charlotte,' his voice a _low whisper in her ear.

She was finally admit to herself that she wanted this. She wanted him. She wanted Bass against all odds, amongst all the impossibilities. She was not sure off a lot of things, but she felt no doubt when it came to him.

And even before she realised she was moving closer, even before she realised she had parted her lips, Bass moved his fingers softly over her cheek and to the back of her head. Charlie felt the hotness of his breath against her mouth, felt the pressure of his lips, his scruff against the sensitive skin around her mouth. The sensation drove her crazy.

She grabbed his jacket. Their kiss deep, passionate, causing her to almost drown in it. She vaguely registered that he picked her up and moved her to the little alley next to the bar. He pushed her against the brick wall, and she felt his movements change. There was hunger and want in his touch. She pressed her breasts against his chest.

In the darkness of the alley, in the coldness of the night around her but with his arms firmly around her, she gave in. She gave in to Bass. And giving in to him was like all the other things between them: it was fierce, it was intense, passionately and going all in.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading! Another chapter is on its way, while I also work on It takes two and Things Change. Reviews and your thoughts are, as always, welcome! Until the next chapter...ciao!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**He everybody! Reading your reviews made me so very happy! Happy you liked their first kiss :) A charloe kiss, is there a better one? :) This chapter starts with Bass point of view and ends...well, let's find out!**_

_**I , sadly, still do not own Revolution. Just a daydream about what could have happened too..**_

* * *

Bass finished his drink and put the empty glass back on the wooden kitchen table before him. He grabbed his leather jacket from the couch before he closed the door, using more force than necessary, of the little and dark apartment behind him.

A bottle of Miles favourite whiskey in his hands, he headed to the local bar. Tonight was his brothers birthday. He had shared a hell of a lot birthdays with Miles, but he wasn't particularly looking forward to this one, in this nobody town. He knew Rachel would be there, but he wasn't going to back down because of her. She was still guarding Miles like he was some kind of helpless puppy. Walking around like she was damn royalty.

The war against the patriot sons of bitches meant he had more time with Miles, the both of them working together with Blanchard and Texas. Being on the road with him, talking about strategies, leading men into battle together again brought them somewhat closer. It wasn't even close to what they shared many years ago, but every now and then, he could see some of their old bound.

It was something he had hoped to share with his son too. The moment he realised Connor, _his kid, his blood,_ was actually willing to shoot him_, _still hunting him in long sleepless nights filled with the all the others demons that kept him company for so long.

He had no idea where the hell his son was. He was out there on the road somewhere with Tom _fucking_ Neville. Leaving his son behind only caused more hollowness in the darkness. He had experienced what it was like to have family, family on his own, only to lose it all again.

Blanchard had decided they would return to Willoughby for now, taking back the town from the Patriots and restoring some order after the chaos. And that meant that he had to spend a hell of a lot time with the _bitch. _

Rachel made his blood boil, dealing him the same card over and over again. Never looking at her part in all of this.

Leaving him with no other option than to drink his frustration away, getting out of her way, instead of what he really wanted to do and say. Because there was no doubt in his mind, that Rachel would use that one night as a final blow, to rip him and Miles apart, if she felt necessary. So, he kept his mouth shut , worked hard, drank a lot, and started all over again the next morning.

* * *

'_Keep them coming,'_ he grunted to the guy behind the bar, pointing at his drink before him. Bass felt the drink burning at the back of his throat. He was looking at Miles at the other side of the bar, talking to some local nobody's. Of course, when he had congratulated his brother, slapping him on the back when they were joking around for a moment, it hadn't been long before Rachel walked over. It was his cue to leave and head straight to the bar, needing a drink, any kind of drink. He was staring into his glass when he heard the guy behind the bar.

'_Can I help you?' _

'_Yeah, I am looking for my Uncle?' _

Bass would recognise that voice everywhere. The last time he saw her was on his way to his office. Early morning, the first light of the morning reflected in her hair. Jacket, jeans, crossbow on her back, reins in her hands, horse following her. Her back turned to him, her shoulders hanging low.

When Miles told him with hurt clearly visible in his brothers eyes, that Charlie left for an indefinite amount of time with Gene, it had felt like a cold punch in his stomach. He hadn't seen a lot of her the past weeks. She could be infuriating and throw him all the looks she wanted, but _hell, _he missed her. Already feeling miserable , there was no use denying that anymore to himself, just adding more misery to misery. He missed her fire, missed her being in his face, giving him hell, never backing down, never afraid of him, always meeting his gaze head on with her clear blue's.

He had seen the change in her, the change in her eyes. It had started in Austin, he had seen it in her eyes when Miles dragged her out of the city after she had to kill the Neville kid.

He had known instantly what that day had cost Charlie. How things would never be the same for her. And after that, he had seen her take punch after devastating punch. He had seen the darkness slowly creeping into the clearness.

_Charlotte._

He turned towards the place her voice came from. Just like that, after months, she had walked into the bar like she had never left. Bass had expected to see blonde curls, pants and a well fitted tank top but he took in her black dress in surprise. A small purple stone that rested on her smooth skin, right above the curves of her breasts.

_Damn, she was fucking stunning._

Bass watched her warm smile, watched blonde hair fall over her shoulders, watched how Miles pulled her close. People meeting her, joking around.

And then, in the middle of the crowd, the noise, the drinks and celebration, her eyes found his. They locked eyes like they did so many times before, but there was a hint dangerously close to a smile forming around her lips, directing at him. Bass did not give a fuck right now if anybody would notice, but he raised his drink towards her and could not take his eyes away from her.

He should have dragged his ass back home, but his mind decided otherwise. He waited for her, right outside the bar. He was enjoying another shot of whiskey when she walked out.

'_Look who's back.' _Bass decided to go for the casual approach, not knowing for sure if world war three was about to break lose. He watched how she slowly turned his way, he couldn't turn his eyes away from her. _ 'Missed me so much huh?'_

'_God, you can be a self centred full of yourself son of a bitch Monroe.'_ She threw him a look, filled with fire. He followed the movements of her right hand, slowly landing on the curve of her hip.

'_But yes, I missed you. Not much though,' _She shrugged her shoulders at him, but there was a challenge in her eyes that woke something up inside of him, he tried to push away since the moment she woke up in that empty swimming pool, tied next to him. Charlie took one step closer to him.

He put his drink on the table next to him and walked towards him. She did not even flinch. Of course she didn't. Hell, this was Charlie Matheson. She never took one step away from him. That's what was part of what always seemed to get him into trouble when it came to this woman. It had intrigued him from the first time he laid eyes on her.

'_Let's save the fighting and battling for tomorrow, you know, when you are sober and can use all your mental capacity. Just wanting to give you a fair chance' _a soft smile around her lips, lifting one of her eyebrows, mocking tone in her voice.

'_Is that so?' _he watched her intensely, finding the exact same need in her eyes that he felt building up in himself. It had been a long time since he had to listen to her challenging him, and _fuck_, he missed this. The hand she placed on his chest was burning though the fabric of his shirt. It was all the invitation he needed.

'_That is some dress you are wearing tonight, Charlotte,' _the skin of her neck was close to his lips, when he moved in closer.

Bass felt how Charlie's body answered him by closing a little bit more of the remaining distance between them, he watched how her lips parted, her eyes going over his lips. He touched her cheek with his fingers, like he had done once before everything went to hell. When Charlie grabbed his jacket between her fingers he closed the last distance between them, his mouth finally locked with hers.

He put his arms around her, feeling the warmth of her body, and lifted her up. He knew he had wanted her for so long, but now her breath was on his lips, he realised just how badly . He held her in his arms and carried her into a small dark corner close by.

Charlie tasted him, his tong exploring her mouth. The scent of his leather jacket and his skin close when she let go of his lips and started to lick the skin of his neck, was something she couldn't get enough off.

One of his hands went over the fabric of her dress, starting at her side and finding one of her breasts. Charlie could not fight back the small moan, coming from the back of her throat when he covered her breast with his hand completely. She grabbed the waistbands of his pants and tilted her hips so they crashed against his.

Feeling her hips rolling towards him, caused him to get even harder. He had felt his dick react the moment he saw her entering the bar, the dress doing fucking good things for her incredible body.

Finally feeling her, touching her, hearing her moan and breathe against his skin made him rock hard. He wanted her, all of her. He wasn't sure if she wanted to go there to, tonight.

But when her hand moved from his chest, lower to his stomach and did not stop there he gently stopped her, finding her eyes. _So she did wanted to go there._

'_Not here.'_ His voice low.

Charlie looked at him in confusion, not sure why he stopped, feeling way to vulnerable all of a sudden.

Bass felt a shift within her, the smallest hint of insecurity in her eyes.

'_Fuck, Charlie, I want this, I want you. But not here, not in this alley.'_

'_Well, if not here, where?' _ One eyebrow raised at him, one of her hands playing with his shirt, the other one on his ass.

Bass pressed a kiss in her neck, before he put an arm over her shoulder, his lips close to her ear.

'_My place.' _

He smiled when he felt the curve of her body against him, when she was walking next to him. Hell, he hadn't used that line in like forever with a woman. He never thought he would use it again, use it with Charlie.

* * *

The door of his apartment was hardly closed when he shoved her back against the door. Charlie had already gotten rid of his jacket and was busy pulling his shirt over his head. Bass let his hands roam over her hips and her upper legs. Charlie closed her eyes and tilted her head against the wooden door. She moaned when she felt how he slowly began to lift her dress up with his hands, the fabric creeping over thighs.

'_Turn around, Charlotte.' _

Normally Charlie didn't like when he took control, but this time, it only turned her on even more. The low grunt of his voice and his breath against the skin of her neck when she had turned around making it difficult to think. She placed her hands on the door for support.

Bass shifted her hair over one shoulder. Pressed a wet kiss at the back of her neck. He let his fingers glide from her hands to her shoulders, before he started to open her dress, his hands going over the zipper on the back.

Charlie felt his hand slow down, one hand on the zipper, the other on resting on her hip, before he effortlessly let the dress glide over her hips. Another kiss on her shoulder, his arms all around her for a moment.

Charlie felt his hard chest against her back, his hardness pressed against her ass. She turned around, wrapping her hands around his neck.

Bass lifted her from the ground, and without thinking she wrapped her legs around his waist. He started to move her away from the door and towards another one. He kicked it open with one of his boots and put her on the bed slowly.

He leaned in for another deep kiss that made her nipples hard. She could feel his impressive erection through his pants, a deep want building up in her core. Bass lifted himself from the bed, Charlie sitting before him. He started on his belt but she stopped him. Her lips started to explore his stomach, while her hands got rid of his belt and opened the button.

She watched Bass, following her every movement with his eyes. She pulled his pants down, while he kicked his boots of his feet. His freed cock asked for her hands and she slowly started to explore the soft skin of his hard dick.

Bass watched how Charlie sat in front of him, when she opened her bra and let it slide from her body. Her breasts were perfect, the silver chain dangling in between them, when she moved forwards to put his cock in her hands. He let go of a deep grunt when he felt her hands closing around his hardness. He cupped her face, and pushed her back on the bed.

She shifted her weight a little, feeling how Bass got rid of her final piece of clothing, how her panties reached her ankles before they joined his pants and boots on the floor, was highly erotic, causing to wake up even more raw need inside of her. He kissed the sensitive skin of her ankle, his eyes going to the wet place between her legs. She almost blushed. Or maybe she did. She didn't care. This was almost too much. Almost. This was Bass, and she wanted to let him see all of her. His eyes told her it was okay to let go. She never experienced this kind of natural and raw need.

And then, it was just skin on skin when their bodies found each other. Charlie felt Bass his weight all over her, pressing her in the mattress. His lips explored her body, while she dragged her fingernails into the skin of his back. Charlie _wanted_ to feel him everywhere, but she _needed_ him inside of her.

'_Bass, I want you,' _a small pause when she felt his breath on her face, her eyes never leaving his when she spoke, '_ All of you.'_

Charlie noticed the quick change in his face when she said his name, barely recognising her own voice, enjoying the way his name sounded. _Bass._

Her mouth closed around his lips and he gently repositioned her hips. Charlie felt how his fingers explored her wet folds, slowly rubbing her, playing with her clit. She had been wet and ready for him the moment they walked into the door. She gave him the smallest of nods.

When she felt his hardness fill her completely for the very first time, she had to close her eyes and could only hold on to him, her hands around his shoulders.

When Charlie said his name, Bass hearing his nickname coming from her lips with need and softness all in one, at the same time, the only thing that mattered was her. He set a deep and slow pace, thrusting in and out of her.

She arched her back against him, his lips around her nipples. Charlie let out a moan with every thrust, and asked him for more. She felt tension building up in her core. She put her head in the crook of his neck, disappearing completely in him.

_His battle hard body._

_The taste of his skin, tasting his sweat and that one spicy scent that was so typically Bass._

_One hand that moved back to her clit, rubbing it with perfect pressure._

_The build up in her core, her muscles tensed, when she felt her orgasm coming from deep within her._

'_Charlie, look at me.' _

She looked up in his eyes, the blue in his eyes darker than normal. And when she locked eyes with him, his thrusts so deep, she could only give in, she felt like she could give in at last. All the want, the want she had been fighting back for so long exploded right around him, Bass his name a scream on her lips, when she tilted her head back into the pillow and came with an intensity like she never experienced before.

Bass drank her in with his eyes. When she was about to come in his arms, he needed to look at her, needed to see her. Every part of her.

_Her eyes half closed, filled with raw want._

_Want for him._

_Her deep moans against his skin._

_Her walls closing around his dick when he made her come, her head tilting back._

_His name, hearing her scream his name when she let go, when she surrendered, shooting straight to his balls, shooting straight to his body._

Bass slowed down, watching her through her orgasm before he wasn't able to hold back himself anymore. He lost control of his movements in her, her hands on his back, when he grunted her name and pulled out just in time to spill himself over her thigh, wishing he could have stayed buried inside of her.

He let his head crash on the pillow next to her head, still covering her completely with his body. He felt her soft lips somewhere in his neck.

They were both laying there in the darkness, out of breath, still so very close. He rolled over carefully, and pulled his arms around her, her head landing on his chest. Her legs still entangled with his. Bass fingers played with the little purple stone on the silver chain around her neck while Charlie pressed a lazy kiss on his chest, her hand stroking the strong lines of his upper arm.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading, as always! I will work on my other stories this week as well, but I'm also working on what will be next for Charlie and Bass here. :) Until the next chapter...ciao!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hey! Thank you so much for all your appreciation for this story, every kuddo, follow, favourite or review makes me smile. Your thoughts and feedback are always appreciated! **_

_**Today, I have a new chapter for you, chapter 14 already! Yes, originally it was a four of five chapter story, but then things got out of hand. Really bad. Like really bad :) **_

_**You know by now: I do not own Revolution, just a daydream about what could have happened too... :)**_

* * *

Charlie let her fingers explore all over Bass his stomach and chest, her movements slow, her body still in the afterglow of coming all around him. The echo of how he had grunted her name when he forcefully came still going through her mind, and almost immediately causing more hunger for the man next to her.

His arms were all around her, all muscle and hardness. The scruff of his beard against her forehead. The sweat of his skin touching her lips. She pressed a kiss softly on a scar.

The town outside was quiet, the room almost dark. The silence between them was deep, but Charlie felt no need to change that, neither did Bass.

He moved a little bit away from her, creating more room between them. Charlie looked up, and watched how he touched her cheek with one finger, and slowly moved down on to her neck. The roughness of his skin caused her to shiver lightly under his touch.

She moved her hand towards his face, letting her fingers go all over his scruff. She tilted her head back and pressed her lips against his beard. And then another one closer to his lips before her mouth ever so slowly started to brush against his. A sharp aching deep inside of her building up, when her mouth closed around his lips. Her body revealed what she really wanted when a, to her own taste, way to needy sounding moan escaped from her throat. She felt how Bass smiled against her lips.

'_Coming back for more, Charlotte,' _His voice deep and teasing, a combination that made her skin burn and her core respond.

'_Shut up, Bass,' _How much she tried to fight it, Bass felt her smile against his lips this time.

He froze under her lips when she continued, her voice a whisper in his ear.

'_When you play nice, I won't be the only one that will be coming.' _

_Holy hell. _Her promise followed by a small bite on his upper lip. Bass let out an appreciating grunt.

He reached out for her, deepening the kiss. His tongue twisting around her tongue, his hand caressing her side, caressing her hips before Charlie felt them disappear between her legs.

She was still laying on her side, and Bass moved his body so he was facing her. She buried her face into the crook of his neck and bit his shoulder when he started to explore the sensitive and still swollen skin of her folds. Her fingernails duck into his chest when Bass started to make small circles over her clit, sliding through her wetness.

Bass took all the time in the world, listening to her breathing getting heavier, little moans coming from her throat.

_Fuck, she was hot. _

He kept pressure on her clit, when he moved first one and then two fingers gently inside of her, moving in and out of her. He wrapped his free hand under her neck and around her shoulder, and pulled her closer. His hand ended up halfway her neck and her hair.

One of her legs moved over his waist, giving him more and deeper access. This time he went slow. Charlie moved her hips towards his fingers. He picked up the pace, adding one more finger. She was tight, she was wet, causing him to groan deeply in her hair.

He could feel the build up around his fingers, felt how she was bracing herself, one hand firmly at his back. He added more pressure.

Charlie had her eyes closed, she did not have to look at him to take him all in. She was buried in him, in his embrace. His skin warm, the scent in his neck all Bass. She was getting dizzy, feeling every muscle in her body tensing up, getting ready for letting go all around his fingers, deep inside of her. Her breathing deep and fast, moans close to his ear.

'_Bass, I am close,'_ another deep moan. _'God, don't stop.' _

'_Let go, Charlotte.'_

And with one deep scream she did, this orgasm even more intense then the first. Bass felt her tight walls close around all his fingers, felt how her body crashed into his, the leg around his waist locking firmly around him.

When she slowly started to relax against him, Bass could sense little aftershocks going through her.

Charlie surprised him, by moving herself over him, pushing him back into the pillow and into the mattress. She straddled him, locking eyes with him. His eyes were wide open, darkness and intensity in it. She took his left hand and placed it on her waist, and then repeated her movement so both his hands were resting on her hips. She pressed her lips onto his when she started to rub her core over his hardness. First the touch was light, before she pushed herself harder onto him.

Bass felt her wet and swollen skin going over the head of his dick, while he could feel Charlie's hips move under his hands. Damn, she knew what she was doing. He felt how she picked up the pace, gliding over his dick over and over until he grunted her name.

Charlie knew what he wanted and after one more rub she guided him into her, letting her body sink onto his hardness. She started slow, giving her body time to adjust to him, the new angle giving her another wave of pleasure. When he was buried into her completely Charlie stopped for one second, tilting her body back, and placed her hands on his thighs.

Bass felt his balls squirm when he watched and felt how Charlie shifted her body, felt the weight of her hands right above his knees on his thighs, her breasts looking fucking fantastic under this angle.

Charlie found a perfect pace, riding him intensely. She closed his eyes and let out a deep moan when she felt how his left hand reached for her clit. It was still oversensitive, but his movements were slow and teasing without adding too much pressure, like he could read her.

Bass stroked her clit, while his other hand stayed on her hips, pushing her down on his dick every time her body met his. He was not going to last any longer. He moved both of his hands to her lower backs slowly guiding her towards him. He needed her close, pulling his knees up so she could only go one place, towards his chest, towards him.

He started thrusting deep inside of her, taking over, moaning her name over and over. Charlie wished he could have stayed inside of her, wanting to know how it would feel if he came inside of her but she knew they couldn't.

So she shifted a little bit, reaching for his cock when she regrettably felt how he left her. A grunt coming from his lips when he felt how her tightness disappeared from around his cock. But within seconds he could feel her warm hand all around the head of his cock, stroking him, stroking him to completion. His mouth went to her without event thinking about it, his hand on the back of her head when he came, came in her hand.

Charlie watched him, watched his every movement. And when they both came back to the room, when their heartbeats slowly returned to a normal pace, words were not necessary. Bass reached for the sheets, wrapping them around them while he took Charlie in his arms. He pulled her against her chest, her back towards him, one arm under her head, one arm around her breasts. Charlie leaned in, following the curve of his body.

This sensation was new. There had been men before him, but it was the first time she felt the need to stay, to stay close. It was the first time she felt sated, felt her sweat and his on her skin, and actually realised she was going to fall asleep with the weight of his arms around him. It was not like she did not think about if before, when she fell asleep, with him not very far away, many nights together on the road. It was a thought she never allowed to linger too long in her mind. But for the first time she experienced what it was like to go to sleep, feeling warm, feeling sheltered strangely enough. Next to him, next to Bass.

He did not know what to expect when he had covered both of them. It had been an impulse to want her body close, to cover her with the sheet. Maybe she would crash at his place, but turn away from him and get some sleep before sunrise. Maybe he had to watch her pick up her dress from the floor before she would go in a couple of minutes.

The moment his mind went to that place, he had felt a sting in his stomach, really hoping she wouldn't.

When he realised Charlie's breath was evening out, he had a hard time swallowing all of a sudden. Her body sank further into his. Warmth. Her soft skin. The smell of her hair so close. _Charlie. _He buried his head into her neck, and for the first time in a long time, it was not the spinning feeling of being absolutely wasted from way too much Whiskey, but it had been her that pulled him into sleep.

When he woke up, the first light of the day falling on her skin, he did not want to move. He had slept for what felt like a couple of hours, but somehow, even asleep, he was still aware of her, being so close to him. He pressed a light kiss in her neck. She slowly lifted her arm, her hand going through his hair, giving him one hell of a view when he looked down. Her pale breasts and her soft pink nipples, blonde curls falling over them. She turned to face him, a smile reaching her eyes, when he moved in to kiss her.

'_Hey,'_ he grunted against her lips, his voice hoarse with sleep.

Charlie had been awake for quite a while, but there was something in her that did not want to leave his arms. She never thought she was the type for long cuddling, but his strong arms around him, not sure how long they would stay there, made her want to stay for now.

She could feel the shift within him when he woke up, and when her hand explored his curls, her mouth found his she let out a content sigh.

They kissed slowly when all of a sudden a part of Bass brain started to wake up. Charlie felt how he suddenly stopped.

'_Fuck.' _He grunted under his breath, pressing a kiss on her nose. Charlie opened her eyes lazily, when she watched how Bass jumped out of bed and started to roam through a small closet next to the door.

'_Miles is going to kill me if I am late for this meeting.'_

Blanchard was coming into town today. Bass had been late several times before, something that involved a hangover the seize of fucking Texas and his brother had made it very clear he was not happy about having to meet Blanchard on his own this time.

Charlie let out a laugh, when her eyes sparkled at him, a hint of mischief in her eyes when her eyes went over the bed and looked down at herself for a quick second, one eyebrow raised at him.

'_You think Miles is going to kill you for that, Bass?' _

Bass watched her, in his bed. The white sheets wrapped around her waist, long legs and the curve of one of her breasts still showing. _Hell, she was beautiful like this._

He smiled, while he walked over to her to press a kiss on her lips.

'_You are going to be the death of me, Charlie,' _

'_Told you I was going to kill you once.' _A small frown appeared between her eyes. '_ It only just occurred to me that this way is much more fun.'_

Charlie watched how Bass smiled, truly laughed at her.

'_You, Charlotte Matheson, are one hell of a woman.'_

One hand under her chin, tilting her head back while he pressed one last kiss on her lips, looking for her eyes. He hated to leave her like this.

'_Get the hell out of here, Bass, I'll be fine. Don't want Miles to actually kill you. Not when I maybe want to go for another round later.'_

He was almost out of the door when he turned her way.

'_Another round huh?' _

She stretched out slowly in front of him, wrapping the sheet around her breasts when she got out of bed and walked over him, her hands on his chest.

'_Maybe.'_

There was a smile forming around her lips that lit up her eyes with challenge that already made Bass want to drag her back to bed.

When he shut the front door behind him, he could still notice the sweetness of Charlie around him. _Damn, this was going to be a long day._

* * *

_**As always, thank you for reading. My writing heart is always happy when these two are close together, so this chapter was a lot of fun to write. :) Until the next chapter...ciao!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hey everyone, thank you so much for your amazing reviews on my last chapter, it was so much fun to write that one, to finally bring them together. Always good for my Charloe heart :) Thank you for the kind feedback about mistakes in grammar: English is not my first language, so that causes some problems every now and then. Thank you for helping me, hope you guys will forgive me those mistakes. I always want to give you a good chapter.**_

_**Of course, I do not own Revolution. This is just...a daydream about what could have happened too.**_

* * *

When Charlie heard the sound of the front door closing, she looked around the bedroom for a moment_. _

_His bedroom._

The apartment was silent all of a sudden.

It was still early, she could hear how the town outside was waking up slowly. Her eyes went back to the bed, her mind not far behind as it pulled her back into the night that was slowly fading away with the arrival of the light of a new day.

Her skin was still warm from his, and she could still feel his hard tall body wrapped around hers when she had slept more deeply then she could remember in a long time. His spicy scent still lingering around her. His deep hoarse voice repeating over and over in her head before she reached a mind shattering orgasm_. Let go Charlotte, let go._

She had slept with Bass. And although it should have been like a whole lot of other things than feeling natural, it _had_ felt more natural than Charlie ever could have imagined. There was something about him that made her feel like moving towards an edge, and almost fall over it, and make her feel comfortable all at the same time.

He still got under her skin. He still could be an arrogant smug bastard , and that was on a good day. The past was still there. All the unspoken truths, fears and questions between them were still there.

But something else was there too.

The first time she was able to admit that to herself was in Vegas, the second time around. It was when she had been tied up in Duncan's tent, her thoughts with Monroe and the upcoming dog fight, her thoughts with Monroe, trapped in the cage where Gould hat put him with Connor, like an animal.

It was almost surreal when she had heard her own voice when she was actually defending _Monroe_ to _Duncan_. Knowing for sure that if Duncan wouldn't help her, Monroe would be dead in twenty four hours. For many months her mantra had been to kill him, to kill him to numb out all her pain, to put all the blame on him. But somehow, her perspective had changed.

And when she had watched Bass leaning casually against the wall of the bar a couple of hours before, she did not think about what everybody else would. She, for the first time, really thought about what she wanted, what she needed. And she had wanted him. She had wanted to know what it would be like. She had wanted to stop fighting the feelings of want inside of her, a raw unpolished need for something she thought could never be.

She picked up her dress and underwear from the dark wooden floor, noticing how much she liked them there close to his bed, and got dressed quickly.

Her hands went to her neck without thought, realising then that the necklace wasn't there anymore. From the corner of her eyes she could see something silver peeking from under the sheets. Her first impulse was to pick it up but then she changed her mind. She left it there, a hint of a smile forming around her lips.

The living room was dark, the old ragged curtains prevented the morning sunlight to come in. She opened one of the curtains before she walked back to his kitchen. She was not sure what to expect, but she found the kitchen to be simple, clean and organized.

She was thirsty and found some water. Breakfast would have to wait. When she was almost out of the door her eyes fell on the wooden table between the couch and the kitchen.

There were documents and books all over the table, but that was not what caught her attention.

She didn't want to browse through his personal belongings, it felt wrong, but when Miles eyes met hers, a faded photograph peeking out one of the books, she almost forgot to breath for a moment, her body felt strangely far away for a moment. She took the picture in her hands.

There they were, younger, but so definitely them_. _

_Bass. Miles_.

Blue eyes next to dark ones. Both of them holding a bottle of beer casually in their hands. Miles his arm casually dropped on Bass his shoulders. Their look into the world open, almost boyish smiles on their faces, looking directly at her.

Without noticing her hands trembled. Although the picture initially warmed her from the inside, there was one silent tear running over her cheek before she carefully placed the picture back where it belonged, every detail from the picture engraved in her mind. Her hand rested on the book for a moment.

There was one painful and impossible question on her mind that put a heavy weight on her chest, when she walked back to her grandfather's house through the silent streets of the town, the orange golden sun peeking over the roofs of the houses in the main street.

_How on earth did they end up from those men in that picture to the men she knew now? How did they go from there to here?_

* * *

**_Later that morning_**

Charlie watched how Aaron got a glass of water for Priscilla. She smiled at the way he was taking care of her, watching her every move, not letting her and her very pregnant belly out of his sight.

She felt comfortable in their home, loved all the little details around here. The sun was shining through the big windows of the living room, a warm rug on the floor under her boots. There were some pictures in frames on the fire place, tea in mix-match mugs, and a small nursery in a small but light room that Aaron had showed her with pride.

They had talked for hours. Tea turned into lunch. They talked about the new baby that was on the way, about the months she just spend on the road with Gene. Slowly the tone got more serious.

Charlie tried to understand everything as much as she could when Aaron started to talk about the nano, the way they had taken over Priscilla. It made the hairs in her neck stand up straight. More details to fit together the impossible puzzle, the puzzle that was her world after the blackout. She knew Aaron was carefully weighing the amount of information he gave to her, but bit by bit, it started to make sense just a little bit more. And somewhere in the back of her mind she knew for sure. This was not over.

In between the conversation Charlie's thoughts wandered back to earlier this morning for just a moment. When she had reached her grandfather's home, and walked into the small kitchen she had stood eye to eye with her mother. They hardly shared a few words at the bar the night before, and the air around them was loaded with a tense kind of energy. She noticed how her mother looked at her dress quickly, before Charlie turned to one of the kitchen cabinets to find some breakfast.

'_You just walked in?'_ Charlie noticed the calm in her mother's voice, mixed with something else. It was not the question itself, but the almost patronizing sound in her mother's voice that irritated her.

She found a small open jar with some dried fruit in and took some in her hands before she turned back to her mother, leaning against the kitchen counter.

'_Yeah I did,'_ her tone flat.

'_The bar closed hours ago Charlie, where did you...' _

Charlie listened to her mother's words, knowing very well where this conversation was going. It needed not to go there. In fact, Charlie needed this whole conversation to be over. Now.

'_It did. But let me stop you right there. Where I went, how I spend my free time is none of your business.' _Her jaws tensed up, her normally so blue eyes darkened a bit.

Rachel was about to open her mouth, when Charlie had walked past her to freshen up and change into a new set of clothes, leaving her mother behind, not wanting to be in the same room as her any more.

Aaron had watched Charlie, he knew that look on Charlie's face. He gave her some space before he talked to her again.

'_Trouble with your mother?'_ it was a question, but before she answered Aaron had seen the answer all over her face. He knew, ever since they came back to Willoughby after the tower, how much of a struggle the relationship between Rachel and Charlie had been. He had tried to talk to Rachel about it, but he felt quite powerless in this matter.

'_Yeah, something like that.'_ A small pause, a small sigh. _' That house, it's just too small for the both of us Aaron.'_

'_Well, kiddo, I might have a solution for that._' Charlie raised an eyebrow at him before he nodded to her to get up. She noticed he took something out of a small drawer before walking out of the front door.

'_Where are we going?'_ Charlie followed him.

'_Not far,'_ was his only answer.

Aaron turned the corner from his and Priscilla's home. He pointed at a front door, the faded green paint of the wood chipping off at some places. And then he dangled a small key before her.

'_See it as an early birthday present. And as a way to make sure you and your mother won't actually kill each other.'_

It took a moment for Charlie to realise what he meant.

'_It technically belongs to our home, but it's separate, has its own entrance and we don't need the space anyway.'_

'_Aaron, it's way too much. I..'_ Aaron stopped her.

'_No it's not. Now take the key before I change my mind.' _

She walked in the small apartment for the very first time. The wooden floor was light brown, and in good condition. The curtains were actually not that bad, a soft green. In the middle of the living room there was a working fireplace. There was a small bedroom, with an actual bed standing in the middle. The whole apartment wasn't big, but if fitted perfectly from the moment she had walked in.

Aaron was standing behind her.

'_So, what do you think?'_

'_I think I will take the key, and the offer. Thank you,'_ she hugged Aaron who patted her back with a little hint of being uncomfortable.

'_With this, Uncle Aaron is done.' _Aaron pointed at the apartment around her. '_ For any hard work that need to be done and the many heavy things that need to be moved around, you will go to your Uncle Miles.'_ The oh so familiar sarcasm in his voice made Charlie tilt her head back and laugh out loud.

* * *

Bass sat down on the porch, waiting for Miles. There had been some trouble on the other side of town, but it was nothing they could not handle. Bass was surprised his brother asked him to have a beer together. He could use one, hell, he could use more than one, even if that meant a chance of having to see Rachel. It was an almost unspoken rule that he wasn't welcome in their small home, not far away from the main street. So he settled for the porch outside, feeling her cold stare in his back, his jaws locked, his lips pressed to a small line.

It had been two days since he had spoken to Charlie. When he had came back home from a long day, filled with a meeting with Blanchard and a load of paperwork, he had only wanted one thing. His bed. _Hell_, he had wanted two things. His bed and Charlie in it. The pillow next to his still had a hint of Charlie's scent and when he pulled the sheets close there was something sharp pressing against his thigh. He had moved his hands under the sheets and lhad ooked at her necklace in his hand.

_He could see her sharply, the necklace around her slender neck, the curves of her breasts, her hard nipples going through his fingers, the weight of her breasts still tangible in his hands. _

It had caused him to harden in his pants. And when he had let his cock slide into his hand, his mind had been filled with _her_.

_He was back with her but this time he did not pick her up and carry her into his bedroom like he had done before, but kept her shoved against the back of the front door. When he stood in front of her he pulled her dress up and let his fingers slide over the skin of her thighs. He found the fabric of her panties and rubbed over the sensitive skin. She was wet, soaking through the black fabric. He made his fingers slide inside her panties, and with one movement, slide into her. He could hear her moans echo through his mind. She pulled her legs around his waist begging for him to fuck her. And he did, he let his mind roam free, buried himself inside of her, thrusting deep, his mouth crashing on hers. _

When Bass remembered what it was like to hear his name coming from Charlie's lips, he cupped his balls with one hand and came hard into his other with a deep sated grunt.

* * *

_**Yes, I know..what a place to end a chapter, o la la! Blush blush :) I will update the next chapter very soon! I adore all of your reviews, so if you have time, please feel free to send me one! Thank you for reading and...until the next chapter. Ciao!**_


	16. Chapter 16 ( or chapter 15, part two)

_**As promised, without too much delay, chapter 16, or chapter 15, part two. Charloe always demands a lot of writing, chapters, lines and words :) Who am I to say no to that? Right?**_

_**Of course, I do not own Revolution, just a daydream about what could have happened too. :)**_

* * *

_**This chapter will pick up right where we left things, Bass sitting on the porch, waiting for that cold beer from Miles :)**_

* * *

Bass had seen Charlie in town this morning, from a distance this time, but she had been busy negotiating a good price at one of the market stalls. She had one hand on her hip, her head tilted slightly to the side, the blue in her eyes lightened up. When she turned away from the stall her eyes found his for a very short moment. They had locked eyes so many times before, it was their language, but this time, it was very much different. It was just simply more.

Damn, he almost forgot what it was like to have her around. Miles was not very far behind Charlie, and when they both walked away from the stall, both smiling about something Miles said to her, he could not help but smile with them.

When he waited for Miles to come back out to the porch, there was no way in hell he would go into the house and near Rachel, his mind started the battle that had been going on in his head for months now. The battle if he should tell Miles about that night in Philly and put all his cards on the table. He went over this again and again.

But now Charlie was back, he knew that she knew about Philly, and there was just something in him that hated to put her in the middle of this. He knew her well enough to know that keeping this from Miles must be torture for her.

Bass knew he had to tell Miles and that the consequence was probably losing his best friend. There was no way in hell Miles would believe him when he would tell Miles he did not force anything on his precious Rachel. Losing Miles again, after losing Connor, was too much. So he kept his mouth shut, damn well knowing that the truth would come out someday and all hell would break loose.

Miles dangled a beer in front of him, before he opened his own. Miles leaned against the banister of the porch not far from him, while Bass let his elbows rest on his knees, enjoying the first taste of the beer against his tongue. They both drank their beer in silence for a couple of minutes.

'_Saw you with Charlie this morning.'_

_Fuck. _He silently cursed under his own breath. The words were out of his mouth before he realised he had done so. He watched how Miles took a gulp from his beer, holding on to his own bottle a little bit harder.

'_Yeah man, it's good to have her back.' _ Miles voice sounded casual, but Bass did not say anything back for a moment, he knew Miles well enough to know how much it meant to him. '_Helped her out today, moved some stuff. She has got a new place. Aaron arranged it for her.'_

Bass noticed a shift in his brother, while Miles straitened his back, a grimace on his face.

'_Ah so that's why your back is killing you today.' _Bass nodded at Miles with his beer, a mocking tone in his voice.

'_Shut up, you dick,' _Miles grunted to Bass.

They did not look at each other, but without knowing, they both had the same smile on their faces.

* * *

Charlie let out a content sigh. There was a small fire in the fireplace, which Miles had insisted on making. First she had wanted to protest, she could do these things on her own, but then she realised Miles knew. So she had let him and watched him with a smile.

He had just left, pulling her into a small hug before he messed up her hair in a playful gesture. It earned him a quick kick to his shin from Charlie.

'_Cut it out Miles.' _

Miles watched his niece , and could not help but to think how much she had changed right in front of him. The stubborn four year old was gone and evolved into this strong young woman who could stand on her own. Still stubborn as hell. Ben would be so proud. He never told her, but he loved this girl and pride was filling his chest.

'_Goodnight Miles. Thank you for helping out.' _ He was almost out of the door before he winked at Charlie.

'_Goodnight kid, you know where to find me if you need something.' _Warm eyes said goodbye to her.

It had been a long day, to Charlie's surprise there was a lot to take care of before she was settled in. She loved the time she got to spend with Miles, and she realised just how much she had missed him the past months.

She had hardly seen her mother today. Her moving to her own place wasn't meant as a direct attack on her mother, but she needed the space. It was time to find something on her own, to build something on her own. But when she saw her mother's face when she had told her and Miles the news, she could feel her reaction. Miles had been happy for her and when Rachel had excused herself from the living room he had gave her a reassuring look.

'_Don't worry, I will talk to her.'_

He threw an arm around her shoulders.

'_Care to join your Uncle for a drink?'_

When they had walked into the small town bar to celebrate her first place on her own, a first roll of thunder had been rumbling in the sky, the first raindrops had been crashing on her skin.

Charlie had been enjoying herself, listening to a story of Miles his first truly horrible place of his own, many years ago, when they had been interrupted by raised voices at the other side of the bar. First she was just annoyed by the interruption of the story. Miles rarely talked about his past. But when he did, Charlie always loved every minute of it.

But then the atmosphere of the normal so peacefully bar changed quickly into a more dark and grim one. Before the fight broke loose, Miles had been there with some other guys to break the fight up. It had been over in a moment, but there was a small pull in her mind to another bar, many nights ago. A flash of _his_ face storming through the locked doors of the bar, a flash of men circling around her, only a second but enough to throw her of balance for a moment. She quickly pushed that little hint of darkness away and forced herself to focus on the drink that Miles got from the bar. She focussed on his story and she felt herself relax again.

And now, she was alone, alone for the first night in a place that was all her own. It was brand new, this feeling, and she loved every part of it. This was hers, all hers.

She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror that Priscilla had found somewhere in their attic. Jeans, grey shirt, her hair messed up from Miles his nice move and the rain outside, and her cheeks red with a healthy blush from a day's hard work. _Yeah, she was a mess._

Her eyes fell on something black, staring at her from an open bag, shoved against the side of the couch. _The black dress._ She picked it up and decided it would be the first thing she would place in her closet. She touched the smooth fabric for a moment before she closed the closet, realising she already longed for him again with a sigh, and ordered herself back to the work that was still laying ahead. She should be tired, but she was still full of energy.

She had just started to move another box to at least clear the sitting area when there was a knock on the door. She shook her head with laughter when she walked towards it.

'_Miles, I told you, I am fine, you...'_

When she opened the door, the first thing she noticed that he was definitely not Miles. She looked directly into deep blue's and her necklace dangling from on one of his fingers right in front of her. He was leaning into the doorpost in a smug and casual way. Black v neck shirt, good pair of pants and his leather jacket.

When Bass watched her open the door, it was hard to suppress a laughter. He managed anyway because he did not want to piss her off within seconds. Her face had a dark red colour, her hair was all messed up, a simple grey shirt close to her skin and a casual jeans. No knife dangling from the chain around her waist, her face open and relaxed. This was new. He immediately liked this version of her.

'_Am I interrupting something, Charlie?' _A calm but suggestive tone in his voice.

Charlie watched how his eyes went over her from head to toe and back again. Before she could open her mouth, he opened his.

'_You left this.' _

Charlie grabbed the necklace out of his hand.

'_I forgot this,'_ she nodded at the necklace, correcting him. She watched his eyes light up with challenge and a hint of something else that already did things to her body fast. _Damn_, of course he had seen right through her when she left it in his bed on purpose.

'_So, am I allowed to come in?' _Bass eyes looked into the apartment behind her, changing the subject. There was a part of him that was truly curious what her place would be like.

'_Well, that depends,'_ she raised one eyebrow at him, his eyes questioning. _'Did you bring me a good housewarming gift?' _

She could only laugh at him when he revealed what was in his other hand. He handed her a bottle of whiskey. Charlie stepped back into the room.

When he passed her, one of his hands found her shoulder for a moment, his thumb resting in closely to her neck, rubbing it slowly. His voice had an intensity that made her breathing go faster and mare shallow. Close to her ear, his breath on the skin of her neck.

'_That's not the only thing I am planning to give you tonight, Charlotte.'_

Anticipation was pulsing from her core and spread to her wholly body in warm waves, when Charlie closed the door behind him.

* * *

_**I will promise to update soon, and then it is back to Bass his housewarmings gifts for Charlie, part two. And yes, there might be some smut, again. I truly hope you guys don't mind. :) I think the both of them together deserve a very long chapter, only the two of them. All in favour, just say yes! :) Just raise your hand, and I will know enough :) **_

_**Thank you for reading, and when you have time, feel free to leave a review, I always adore to read them! Until the next chapter, with love! Ciao!**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**So, the answer to the question if you wanted to read more, and fast, about Bass his interpretation of his housewarmings gift for Charlie was clear: YES! And that it not the only thing that is going to happen in this chapter. Of course, your opinion is always important to me, so here we go, chapter 17, all Charlie, all Bass, all Charloe. :) Thank you for reading and all your amazing reviews :)**_

_**I do not...yes...you know by now...own Revolution, just a daydream about what could have happened too. :)**_

* * *

Bass let go of her shoulder and walked into her living room. The sound of his boots on the wooden floor going through the small room. When Charlie closed her front door, she wished her heart wasn't pounding in her chest like it did. God, the smug basted knew exactly what he was doing, overly sure she would give in. Annoyance was not far behind that thought, when she realised that was just what she wanted to do.

When she turned around she watched how Bass took his jacket off, and casually threw it over the arm rest of her couch. He looked around before he leaned into the wooden dinner table, next to the fire place.

'_Yeah sure Monroe make yourself at home,' _ she crossed her arms before her chest.

Well, Charlie thought, he still had not lost the ability to walk into a room, any room for that matter, like he owned it. Some things never changed.

There was a hint of amusement in Bass his eyes when he noticed the fire in her eyes, the way she stood in front of him like she had done so many times before. Standing her ground, feet a little bit apart, her head tilted slightly to the right, meeting his gaze head on. He never told her, but man, he enjoyed her like this, enjoyed her like this from the beginning.

'_Are you going to give me a tour?' _

Charlie put the bottle of whiskey on the little dresser next to the door, and put her necklace over the bottle neck.

'_Over there is the kitchen.' _She nodded to her left, without breaking eye contact with Bass, while she was taking one step closer to him.

'_Over there is the bedroom,'_ a small nod towards the small hall to her right, her voice just a little bit lower, not missing the way his mouth opened a bit. She took two more steps in his direction.

Bass did not move, his eyes were still fixed on her. Charlie was standing right in front of him, close enough to feel his breath on her face. His boots firmly on the ground, leaving enough space between his legs for her to move even closer into his personal space. He felt how his dick was already reacting.

'_This is my living room, and you and your enormous ego are currently occupying my dinner table.'_

She tilted her head back, her eyes falling on his lips. It was something she was never quite able to fight, there was something that pulled her eyes to his lips, more times than she had wanted, for even less than a second, when he was standing close to her.

His hand moved towards her lower back, while she moved her mouth to his. She pressed a light kiss on his lips before she pulled back a little.

'_So Monroe,'_ it was the first time she used his last name in a playful way, her lips still close to his, _'what about that second housewarmings gift?'_

She felt a smirk forming around his lips.

'_You are very eager tonight, Charlotte,' _ his voice hoarse and deep.

Bass moved her closer, adding more pressure on her back with his hand. The other one found its way to the place right under her left breast. His thumb caressed her breast through the fabric of her shirt.

Charlie pressed her body against his and felt his hardening cock against her thigh. It was enough to cause a first deep moan escaping from deep within her. She knew how much she wanted him, but feeling his want for her against her thigh, drove her wild with raw need. Bass immediately moved his large hand from her back to her ass.

The slow kiss turned into a passionate deep one fast. Charlie moved a little bit away from him, pulling her shirt over her head. After her shirt dropped on the floor, she did the same with his.

Bass started to explore the skin of her neck with his mouth and tongue. He tasted every bit of her. Tasted the salt of her sweat and something sweeter. He felt how she tilted her hips towards him, rubbing her body over his cock. Charlie 's hands moved towards his belt, but Bass decided otherwise, and stopped her. With one flowing movement he turned her around so _she_ was the one leaning against the edge of the table now, lifting her a little, and placed her on the table. His hands planted on either side of her, while he kissed her.

His hands had her bra open in no time, revealing her soft breasts and hard nipples. More kisses, this time landing in the small space between her breasts, on her breasts, his lips around her nipples, a teasing bite. She arched her back towards him, needing more and more.

'_Lay back, Charlie.' _

Charlie felt a shiver going through her spine, the fabric of her panties already soaked when she heard his words. She could not get enough of the way his voice sounded, slightly out of breath, deep and filled with want.

She slowly moved her back against the wooden table tabletop. Charlie watched how Bass started to take of her boots and socks, how he opened the button of her pants and took them off as well. He bend over her to press his lips on her stomach, his hands touching her breasts. He moved lower and lower with his mouth and spread her legs slowly. Charlie had to close her eyes, her breathing got more fast and shallow. She could feel his tongue on her thighs, on her legs and ankles before he started to move up again, painfully slow.

Bass watched Charlie in front of him on the table, her slender body, her fantastic breasts, her legs spread, only her panties between his fingers and her clit. He stroked her through the fabric, letting out a grunt when he felt how soaked she already was.

When Charlie felt how Bass took of her panties with a mind blowing slow pace, she realised with some shock what he was going to do. She felt his warm breath first against the inside of her thighs, his mouth not far behind until she could feel his breath against her already swollen folds, before his mouth closed around her clit for the very first time.

Charlie was quickly losing all control, when the tip of his tongue started to make slow circles around her sensitive skin and when he opened her with his fingers to let his tongue slide in her with them, she could only moan his name without the ability to think straight anymore. Her whole world right now was Bass his mouth, his tongue and his warm breath against her core and her own panting, blood rushing through her ears.

Bass felt how she was squirming under him, but he kept her in one place with his hands. It only caused more hot moans from Charlie. She had nowhere to go, Bass keeping her body locked to the table, the tension building up within her. She wrapped her fingers around the edges of the tabletop to finds some support.

She would never forget what it was like to come around his mouth, her hands finally ending up in his dark blonde curls, curls still wet from the rain outside, moaning his name, panting without control and her body covered in sweat, his eyes pierced into her. The room around her disappeared , the wave of her orgasm gave her no other choice than to close her eyes.

When she opened her eyes again, she looked directly in his , his body hovering over hers. Bass let his pants slide over his muscled thighs while he kissed her gently. Charlie heard the sound of boots and a belt hitting the floor and felt his hardness pressed against the inside of her thigh.

Bass watched her, her eyes still filled with want, and when she tilted her hips so her folds pressed against his dick, he pressed the tip of his dick against her entrance. When he filled her, his dick buried in her again, he grunted. Her walls felt warm and tight around him, and when he trusted deep into her, it was her wetness and her lips that parted slightly when he took her on the table, that drove him crazy. Crazy with the need to burry himself even deeper. The need to see her face when he was thrusting inside of her, the sounds coming deep from her throat.

He slowed down to tease her, picked up the pace to satisfy her. He took her ankles and spread her legs even more, and placed one ankle in his neck. The new angle and the even deeper thrusts he could manage this way, made his balls constrict.

He slowed down, pulled out of her and turned her around so her back was leaning against his chest. He cupped both of her breasts, playing with her nipples and moved down south to tease the intense spot between her legs, before he gently placed a hand between her shoulder blades and added some pressure. He waited.

'_This okay for you?' _

Charlie tilted her head back towards him and he found the answer in her eyes. He slowly guided her back to the table, spreading her legs with his legs and positioned himself so he could enter her again.

Charlie felt the wood pressed against her breasts and stomach, there was something highly erotic about knowing how Bass had spread her legs, knowing he was standing behind her, and had placed her on the table to fuck her. It felt more vulnerable in a way, not being able to look at him, but he was still everywhere, and Charlie felt how she could let go.

It was like fighting next to him, even when they were not able to look at each other, their movements were always in synch, there was always an understanding.

When he entered her, one arm aournd her waist, the other playing with her clit,she let him, she craved every one of his thrusts.

Bass felt her surrender, felt how very tight she was around him, long blonde hair spreading around her head on the table. He took her deeper and faster, pulled an arm around her waist tp lift her up against his chest as much as possible, until her moans and _the hot as hell_ picture of her bend over the table before him caused a jerk to this balls, made him pull out before he came all over her lower back while Charlie could heard her how Bass grunted a deep _Charlotte_.

His body collapsed on hers and they both lay there, panting, holding onto each other.

Even if Charlie had wanted to, the mind shattering way he had took her , combined with a day of intense work caused her body to feel completely spent. She ended up in Bass arms, while he walked them both back to the couch, pulling her close. Their bodies were warm and slick with sweat, and she could feel his heartbeat when she rested her head on his chest.

'_You give good housewarmings gifts Bass,' _her tone was sincere, her voice sounded lazy and deeply satisfied, when her heartbeat slowly returned to normal. She had decided to beat him to the punch, not waiting for another of his smart ass remarks. She felt his lips forming into a smile against her hair.

'_Good enough to let me stay for the night, or are you going to kick my ass out now?'_

'_Too tired to kick your ass out, right now.' _ It was only a mumble against his skin, before Bass felt her relax and slowly fall asleep_. Fuck, this felt way too good._

* * *

_She was in the bar, talking to Miles, surrounded by familiar faces Drinking, laughing, the comforting sense of being at home. The bar around her faded away for a moment before it came back into focus. But this time Miles was gone, she was sitting alone at a dark sticky bar, finishing a meal, men circling around her. She was anywhere but home this time. There was already not enough oxygen around her to breath. She could not turn around this time, she was not able to fight them when they started to touch her. One moment later she was on the cold and filthy floor, following Monroe's movements from a far, working his way through bodies like it was nothing. She heard the sound of thunder and rain and she was suddenly waking up at a fire , only feet away from him. Feet away from Monroe. Flashes of her grabbing his knife that he had left next to him, wanting only one thing. Him. Dead. His fingers firmly planted in her upper arms, a dark look piercing into her eyes. Her head tilted back, challenge and loathing shooting back at him. 'What if I told you to go to hell?' the words biting at him. 'What makes you think you have a choice?' She hardly recognised his voice._

There was another sound of thunder, but this time the sound was closer. She could hear the rain but not feel it on her skin. It confused her. The ground under her feet disappeared, and instead of that, she felt something like a bed under her.

'_Charlie, wake up.'_

There were still hands on her arms tough, touching her. This hands felt more real in a surreal way. There was still the sound of his voice, but his tone was different.

'_Charlie.'_

When her eyes shot open and the dream finally let her go, Monroe's face was close to hers, looking worried all of a sudden, an expression she could not place. Even more confusion filled her mind, she had difficulty to understand where she was. Her first instinct was to push him away from him. She was out of breath, and her muscles ached from the tension.

She felt how he gave her more space. And just like that, the surroundings and the fire outside started to change into her bedroom again, and the Monroe from more than a year ago changed into the man she knew now. She shook her head.

'_Just a dream,' _her voice shaky.

'_Charlie, are you okay?'_ Charlie could hear the real concern in his face, but she was not able to look in his eyes.

'_Yeah, I'm fine.'_ She tried her hardest to keep her voice steady and relaxed. _'I'm going to get some water.' _

She did not wait for his answer when she slipped out of the bed and headed into her living room while she grabbed her shirt. There was another flash of lightning, that lightened up the room in an eerie way.

She pushed her nails into the palm of her hands, fighting back the first sob that was fighting to get out, deep within her chest. Tears for not wanting to push him away, but the dream was so very clear, it brought her back to the point where Bass had been Monroe. To the point where they were not where they were now. Tears for what had been, for what never could be changed.

Her heart was still racing when she stopped halfway on her way to the kitchen, her legs felt numb, so she let herself collapse on the small couch instead.

Her old world had crashed with her new reality, the moment she had woken up. Woken up to the same man, that sat in front of her by the fire in Portsboro. She was not the same anymore, he was not the same anymore, they had both moved along in time, and became something else. She had tried to push it away, but she knew the past would still find its way back to them. And tonight it did, with all its force.

She felt how the leather of his jacket touched the bare skin of her leg. She touched the leather for a moment, Bass' scent so very close to her, the jacket so very Bass, before she felt how her body started to shake, silent tears running over her cheek.

When Charlie had started to toss and turn under his arm, fighting something in the dark, her face filled with fear and agony, mumbling words he could not understand, he was wide awake within seconds. _Nightmare._ He had seen her before like this, but he never was so close to her, he was never able to pull her out of it himself, although he had wanted to, many times. He had watched Miles comfort her, he had heard Aaron talk her gently away from whatever demons filled her dreams, and he always had to look away.

When she finally had woken up, her eyes had been wide and distant, her muscles hard, her body ready to fight, filled with tense energy. She had pushed him away from her. He immediately gave her space, a dark punch in his stomach while she turned away from him.

He had let her walk out of the bedroom. He placed his bare feet on the ground next to bed, elbows on his knees and let his hand rest in his hands for a moment.

_Fuck. _His went through his hair with doubt. There was a part of him that wanted to follow her. As much as Charlie put on a tough front, he knew better. She was very much not okay. But the bigger part in him screamed no. Her pain, the shattering hurt on her face, he caused so much of that. Had a role in taking so much from her. Maybe this, whatever the hell this was between them, was a huge mistake.

_Damn it. _ He grabbed his pants and when he finally decided to walk into her living room, his heart sunk into his stomach. Charlie looked small, tucked away in the corner of the couch, leaning against his jacket, shoulders low, her head in her hands, silent cries going through her body.

He sat down on the low wooden table in front of the couch, his knees almost touching with hers. His hands resting on his upper legs, his head down, fixed on a point on the floor. He had expected her to do something, fight him, kick him out, throw in his face he had to get the hell out of here. But instead, she sat in front of him, silent.

'_Do you want me to go?' _

His voice was almost too low to register, but Charlie could hear a vulnerability in it, how much he tried to hide it. She did not answer.

'_Charlie, do you want me to go?'_

Charlie felt his how his voice and question slowly reached her mind, not having to think about her answer.

'_Stay.' _

Bass could still not manage to look at her.

Charlie looked up at him. He was sitting in front of her, head hanging low, tension running through his face, lips pressed together in a thin line.

'_Bass, I want you to stay,' _It was a whisper, but with a sureness in her voice that was almost too much for him. He felt how her fingers touched his knee for a second.

Charlie softly cupped his left cheek with her hand, the hairs of his beard brushing her skin. Two strong and hard arms moved her away from the couch, into his arms and into his lap. Their foreheads touched for a moment. Their eyes finally met, blue into blue, lightened up by the soft red golden light from the small fire in the fireplace on the other side of the room.

_His eyes were telling her about endless regret._

_Her eyes were elling him that there could be more behind the endless land of darkness._

Charlie simply leaned into him. The rain was still hitting the windows, there was still rumbling in the night air, but all Charlie felt, was him. _Bass._

They both knew they had to talk, fight, fight through this, not knowing for sure if they would make it through. But for tonight, this what they both were able to share for this moment. For now, it was enough.

When Bass noticed a small shiver running through her, he placed an arm behind her knees, another one stayed around her neck. Without words he got up from the table and carried her in his arms to her bedroom.

He carried her in the same way like he had carried her a long time ago away from those sons of bitches that tried to hurt her in that bar. Everything between them might have changed, but the need to keep her safe, to take care of her, was still so very much the same. He doubted if he ever would feel different about her.

He gently put her back on the soft mattress, covering them both up with a blanket. He stayed close to her, stroking her hair, making small circles with his hand over her back until her breathing evened out.

The last thing Charlie noticed was the faint sound of rain, his hand touching the skin of her back, soothing movements that lulled her into sleep. Bass was exactly where she wanted him. Close.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading, as always! I hope you enjoyed Bass his housewarmings gift for Charlie. I deeply wanted to bring Charlie and Bass closer in this chapter. And although things will not be easy, maybe... this is the first step to something more. Wouldn't that be amazing? If you have some time? I adore your reviews. :) Until the next chapter...ciao!**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**First of all, I wanted to thank you for all your incredible reviews, thank you so very much. Chapter 17 took a long time to write, because this story turned out to be quite an emotional one for me. I wanted to do the characters justice, to guide them through a lot of very hard emotions along the way. So, thank you so much for liking it. **_

_**Today I have chapter 18 for you. I will publish chapter 19 right after this one, because it was originally one chapter, but a little bit too long :)**_

_**I still do not own Revolution, this is a daydream of what could have happened too!**_

* * *

When Bass woke up, his first thought somewhere between sleep and being awake, was that he missed her warmth, missed her curves. The place against his chest, right under his shoulder, strangely hollow, causing an immediate void within him.

He had _almost_ forgotten what it was like to feel somebody close, to fall asleep with the sound of even breaths and warmth_. Almost, _because somewhere under the layers of raw pain, he could picture her so sharply. _Shelly. _It was not like he had forgotten her warm smile, her voice, what if felt like placing his hand on her stomach, feeling their unborn child kick against his hand as a silent but so strong promise of family. _His family._

He could remember her, the past clashing into the present caused him to still drown in the feeling of the memory of the grey and cold afternoon when he had to let her go for good, and bury her with Miles, buried her together with a child he would never get to know. One last look, one last touch.

After her, there had been many woman . A pattern off almost nonstop meaningless nights, his mind hazed with too much alcohol.

Warm hands against his back broke him away from his thoughts. Warm fingers were gently finding their way to his side and to his chest. Soft breasts were pressed against his back. Her breath warm on his skin. Bass had to shut his eyes for a moment, when he realised she was still there. The movements of her hand were slow, exploring his skin, rich with scars. Her lips pressed one kiss against his back, but he was not able to move.

The room around them as still dark, the sun must have risen a while ago but the heavy clouds filled with rain were still there. There was a chill in the room.

'_Bass, about last night, that dream. That dream was about the past.'_

'_Charlie, don't. I get it. I know what I did, I know the past . If you want to stop this, at any point, I understand.' _His voice was hoarse with sleep.

Charlie felt the muscles in his body tense up, there was a distance in his voice that almost made her turn away from him. His voice was raw. But then her stubbornness kicked in, her stubbornness that decided he was not going to push her away. This, whatever was happening between them, was not going to be easy. It had started a long time ago, it had exploded when their mouths crashed together the night she saw him leaning against the wall outside of the bar at Miles birthday, although she had been thinking about what it would be like longer than she cared to admit. And now, they were both right in the middle.

Charlie had no idea what this was. But she knew, knew for sure, the moment he had silently pulled her on her lap, she truly had wanted him to stay.

'_I am glad you stayed, Bass,' _her voice almost a whisper.

Silence again. Bass was not sure what he could say to her at this point.

'_Do you have time for breakfast?' _The question was simple, her voice relaxed. Bass smiled. This woman was able to push all his buttons, but also knew when to give him room.

Bass made sure there was a fire again, the living room slowly warming up around them. He watched Charlie walked barefoot into the room on her way to the kitchen. Her hair falling lose over her shoulders. She sat on one of the kitchen chairs, one leg pulled up, feet resting on the chair. Bass was leaning against the kitchen counter. They ate in silence.

Their rhythm had always been one off getting into their personal spaces and kick each other out again. Last night, when Bass had carried her back to bed, the door between them had opened again like so many times before, on so many other occasions.

The difference this time was, although neither of them completely understood yet, both of them had left the door open this time.

* * *

Charlie realised that how fast she might be able to blend into small town life again, there was some part in her that felt already restless, the part in her that was still ready to fight, ready to go.

She had been helping her grandfather with an incredible hectic morning in his small practice. It was one of those mornings that were just simply chaos, and when their last patient of the morning had left, they had both smiled at each other with a deep content but tired sigh.

After his betrayal, finding out how he had been working together with the patriots for years, Charlie had found her way again with her grandfather. It only made her realise more and deeper that things were never black and white, that was how she ,not too long ago, perceived the world around her. There were many reasons why things were they way they were now.

Charlie had not planned to walk into her mothers and Miles kitchen, but when she had passed their home, she realised it had been a couple of days since she had seen Miles. And although things between her and her mother had been rocky, to say the least, she did not wanted to push her completely out her life. A quick visit would not hurt, she decided.

The screen door closed behind her, when she walked into the house.

'_Hey guys, anybody home?' _Her voice going through the hall. She had started to announce herself after an almost unfortunate run in with her mother and Miles in a situation she really had not wanted to see. She had never seen Miles Matheson blush at her, but this might have been the first time.

She forced herself to make small talk with her mother, when everything inside of her screamed already how much she not wanted to be here.

And when Bass announced himself with a knock on the front door, things were not getting any better. She noticed how Miles actually welcomed his brother, but her mother shot him one of her looks.

Bass nodded at her, and there was the smallest subtle shift in his eyes , when his eyes found hers that made Charlie almost blush this time. Considering what the man had been doing with her on her kitchen table, Charlie was pretty happy with herself how she kept a straight face in front of everyone.

The feeling in the room shifted quickly to a point below zero. Before things were getting really uncomfortable, an out of breath Aaron stormed in the house.

'_Woo, Stay Puft, what has gotten into you?' _ Bass raised his eyebrows at Aaron.

'_Charlie,' _Aaron placed a hand on his left knee when he tried to get the next words out, 'where is Gene?'

Charlie closed the distance between her and Aaron and placed a hand on his shoulders.

'_Aaron, what's wrong?' _

'_Priscilla.' _He tried to take a deep breath, but failed miserably. He raised and waved one of his hands to a point behind him. _'Thinks she is having contractions.'_

'_Aaron, breathe. Grandpa is at his practice, I will get him.' _ Charlie tried to comfort him, but she was not quite sure it had the desired effect, looking at Aaron with a small fond smile.

Charlie grabbed her jacket from the chair where she had left it. Meanwhile, Aaron and Rachel were almost out of the door already when Aaron turned around.

'_Charlie, I really like you, but could you like, maybe move a little bit faster?'_

Charlie rolled her eyes for a moment at Aaron, but with a smile in her eyes.

'_See you at the house with Gene? You are going to stay right?' _

'_You would like for me to stay around?' _Charlie wanted to know.

'_Of course, you are the baby's god mother Charlie!'_

Everybody looked at Aaron, before they looked at Charlie.

'_Aaron, what? Wait.' _Charlie's mouth fell open. '_ What ?' _

'_Ah yes, I knew I forgot a step here,'_ Aaron looked unsure before he started talking again.

'_Well, this kid, needs a strong role model, you know. Fierce, a good teacher when it comes to hunting and tracking. Somebody that will help keep him or her safe. I know we haven't asked you yet, and Priscilla might actually kill me between contractions for already asking you, but Charlie, we want it to be you.' _

Aaron looked at her like it was the most natural thing in the world before he once again made it very clear they should hurry up.

Charlie pushed a tear away stubbornly.

'_I am honoured Aaron.' _She tried to swallow away something that wasn't even there in her throat._ 'Yes. Yes, of course.'_

Bass watched Charlie. When Aaron had barged in, it had taken him back to the day where he had felt exactly the same panic when Shelly had gone into labour. He had avoided Miles eyes, knowing damn well his brother knew where his thoughts were. Grey and dark pain had started to find its way to him. But then he watched Charlie and he was struck by the light on her face, the warmth and kindness in her when Aaron asked her to be this little kids god mother and she had accepted it with a whole hearted yes. It was her smile and eyes that casted back the darkness for a moment.

'_So you idiots, isn't there somebody waiting for you?'_ Miles was still leaning against the kitchen counter, amusement in his eyes. And with that, Charlie and Aaron stormed out of the door.

* * *

Little toes, little fingers, pink skin, soft dark hairs. Charlie felt the weight of the little baby in her arms.

It had been a long day, but when high baby cries had reached her from the other room, Charlie had let out a sigh, washed over with such a pure form of joy, it brought tears to her eyes. The baby was perfect. Perfect and healthy. And with the arrival of the new baby, a new little family was born.

Aaron's head had appeared from the other room and had nodded at Charlie to come in. Gene and Rachel were leaning against the small window still. Priscilla looked tired but her eyes lit up and there was happiness all over her face.

'_Charlie, we would like you to meet little Zoe.' _ Aaron's voice was filled by tears. The baby made little noises in Charlie's arms.

'_And this, little girl, is you god mother,_' Kneeling down next to Charlie. _'You will love her, I am so very sure of that, because we all very much love her, kiddo.' _ Aaron placed one hand on Charlie's arm. Charlie had trouble swallowing all of a sudden. She and Aaron never spoke about it, but he was family to her, and with this small moment, she was so very sure he had always felt exactly the same.

A little bit later, her mother had already gone home already, she left Aaron and Priscilla's place to give them time to settle in, after her grandfather had reassured her again that Priscilla and the baby were doing great. So many past days were filled with loss, with death around her, with pain. But today, there had been new life, there had been joy and it brought a lightness to her step.

She was on her way back to tell Miles about the newest addition to the Pittman family when she heard them from a far, deep rumbling voices reaching her.

Her stomach filled with dread, her mouth was dry like it was filled with sand.

Even before she reached the house she knew what she would find there. This was what she had been dreading since the moment she had fallen asleep in the camp the day Miles had been missing and she had found out about Philly.

Charlie knew what happened before when her uncle and Bass had crashed. They were the two strongest and most intense man she ever knew, and the thought about the damage they could inflict to each other made her nauseous. She started to run.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading, as always! It was a long and emotional chapter for to write, so that's why I cut in two. The next chapter will be published immediately after this one! If you have some time? I adore your reviews. :) Until the next chapter...ciao! **__** Love from Love.**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**After chapter 18, you can dive in chapter 19. It is finally time for a confrontation, that has been in the air for a very long time.**_

_**I still do not own Revolution, just a daydream about what could have happened too... :)**_

* * *

He kicked the door open with his boots, ignoring Rachel looks when he had walked into their house. Cold eyes met his.

The moment Bass had reached his empty apartment, Charlie's warm smile still clear before him, he had made his decision. Instead of thinking about telling Miles about what happened, he knew he had no other choice anymore. Watching Charlie in the kitchen before Aaron had stormed in, seeing her in the middle of all the bullshit that happened between Miles, him and Rachel, he had known for sure he did wanted to place her in the middle, not anymore.

'_Get the hell out, Bass,' _Rachel hissed at him.

'_Rachel, where is Miles?' _He tried to make his voice sound neutral, but man, she was already making his blood boil.

'_Why, Bass?'_

'_Damn it Rachel, where is he?' _He was shouting now, his voice deep and rumbling through the living room.

'_Outside, chopping some wood.' _The usual cold loathing in her voice.

He was almost out of the door when she stepped closer to him.

'_Why...,'_ there was a hint of unease in her voice.

'_This bullshit is going to stop Rachel, right now. I am going to tell him,'_ His jaws locked, lips pressed together when he met her eyes.

'_Oh, you are going to tell him?'_ Rachel stepped closer, dangerously close to evading his personal space.

Her voice went soft all of a sudden, with the edge of a lioness sneaking through the grass before getting to her prey.

'_And what exactly are you going to tell him Bass ? How you made me your prisoner, how I ended up in your bed while I was your prisoner? Miles is going to tear you apart.'_

So, here they were again_. The bitch_ in front of him almost pushing him over the edge. _Hell,_ he made some fucking huge mistakes, but the way she kept pushing him into the role of rapist, without using the actual word, almost made him lose control. But this time he did not think of what he could do, something, anything, to shut her up. This time, he turned around and walked straight out the door, leaving a stunned Rachel behind.

When Bass found Miles, chopping wood, his first wry thought was that he preferred to have this conversation without his brother holding a very lethally sharp object in his hand.

Although in the end, if would not make a difference, Miles would try to kill him anyway, with his bare hands or not.

He knew he was going to lose Miles, lose him, maybe even lose Charlie because of what was going to happen next, ripping their fragile newfound bound apart. Probably for good this time.

'_Look who decided to show up at the perfect time to help out,' _Miles took a break and nodded to the wooden logs he still had to go through.

Miles continued his work, while Bass fixed his stare on something to his left, hands dug deep in the pockets of his jeans. The distance between them filled with a growing tense silence. Miles stopped again and looked at Bass. He knew Bass long and well enough that something was off. When Bass finally turned to him to meet his eyes, everything went from zero to hell in less than no time.

'_Miles,' Fuck, there was no going back now, ' it's about Philly.'_

He watched how Miles threw a block of wood and the hatchet on the grass and how he took one step closer to him. He watched his brothers brain work at full speed. He knew this was the time to get his hands out of his pockets. He knew there was no way in hell he could chose words to make this any easier, so he placed all of his cards on the table.

'_Something happened, something happened between me and Rachel.'_

'_What the hell Bass?' _Miles eyes turned darker, his face filled with sharp lines.

'_Miles?'_ It was Rachel's voice, her voice desperate to get his attention. She had followed Bass outside and stood on the porch, not far from the two men, hand firmly grasped around the banister.

'_Rachel what is he talking about?'_ Confusion was clearly audible in Miles' voice when he looked from Rachel to Bass, and back to Rachel again.

'_It was a long time ago, when he kept me locked up in Philly. It was one night, he gave me no other...'_

'_You bitch, that's not the truth and you know it,' _Rage took over when Bass had to listen to Rachel's words, pointing a finger at her. From the corner of his eyes he saw Miles charging at him.

'_Miles, I swear, I did not...'_

He was not able to finish his sentence when Miles fist landed full in his face.

'_You son of a bitch, how could you do that to her!' _Miles shouted, dark eyes were spitting fire at him.

Another punch. This time followed by the taste of blood in his mouth. Bass initially tried to block his punches before Miles gave him no other choice to fight back. Bass had no idea how long they had been going at each other, when he heard a familiar voice.

Charlie took in the situation before her when she had reached the garden behind the house, Miles and Bass on the ground, punch after punch, rage on Miles face, her mother looking at them from a distance with that little twitch around her mouth that told Charlie everything.

_No._

Without thinking she walked over to the fighting men, and without thinking about it she started shouting at them.

'_You are going to stop this right now!' _When Miles punched Bass again she shouted again at them.

'_Miles, I need the both of you to stop this right now.'_ This time her voice had not lost any of its force, but there tears were sounding through.

She finally reached her uncle, and when Miles looked up he saw Charlie, hovering over them. Bass shoved Miles away from him with one forceful movement, both men were breathing heavy when they got slowly on their feet again. Bass leaning on one hand on the grass, touching his bloody lip, before he was able to get up again.

Charlie was standing in the middle of the two bruised hurt men.

'_Charlie, you need to go, this does not concern you,' _Miles finally looked at her.

'_Damn it Miles, this does concern me. Do you think whatever the hell happened before doesn't affect me? All those months on the road, I was right in the middle of everything.'_

Charlie needed a moment to compose herself, before she was able to lower her voice. Frustration from such a long time finally reaching a point where she could let it all out. Her voice sounded more steady again when she continued.

'_So, mom finally told you?'_

'_What the hell do you mean Charlie?' _This time it was Miles who was doing the shouting.

She looked at her mother and then back to Miles with confusion. And then she turned to Bass in amazement, who did not look her in the eyes. It finally dawned at her. It was Bass himself that had told Miles.

'_You knew?'_ The sound of Miles' voice border lined rough. Charlie bit her lip. What she had been so very afraid of, was happening right in front of her.

'_Do you know how impossible this was? Finding out what happened after all those times mom had been tearing me apart for bringing him back with me to Willoughby? Knowing you did not know they shared that night?'_ The memories of finding out herself hunted her again.

'_What do you mean, shared that night? This son of a bitch forced her,' _Miles was shouting again, looking at Bass like he was ready to punch him again.

Charlie felt how Bass took one step closer to her. His voice deep and strong when he spoke.

'_Hey, don't do this to her. She has been through more of her fair share . Give me hell, be pissed at me, be pissed at Rachel. But don't put this on Charlie. This has been hard enough on her already.'_

_S_he had never ever heard Bass talk about her like this before, she never ever heard Bass defend her. It was unexpected, but she couldn't push away how very good it felt to know he stood close to her.

'_You don't take one step closer to Charlie,' _Rachel's voice was filled with warning.

'_Back of mom,' _She had said it before she realised it, an equal warning in her voice.

Miles shook his head, taking a sharp breath when Charlie started to talk again.

'_Mom, how could you do this? I know there is so much history between you and Bass, but you can't do this. You can not turn him into a rapist, when you damn well know yourself that night was not forced. He made his fair share of mistakes, believe me, I agree, but you are not perfect either.'_

'_So now it is Bass, huh? What happened to Monroe, Charlie?'_

Charlie felt like all the energy drained from her body, she let her head hang, her chin almost against her chest. She was so tired of this.

'_I, I can't do this anymore mom. I can't.'_

She just did not know how to respond anymore, feeling powerless. So, now they were here again, her mother focussing on her, instead of her own actions.

Miles looked absolutely stunned, his eyes fixed on Rachel, ignoring her last question.

'_Rachel?'_

He watched how Rachel fiddled with a lock of her hair nervously, but refused to talk to him.

'_Miles, he did not force her. You have to believe him. I believe him, and after everything we have been through, , that should tell you something.' _Charlie tried to find Miles' eyes.

'_Charlie, you don't need to do this,' _it was Bass voice that made her finally say what she had wanted to for a very long time.

'_Yes, I do. You want to know why?'_

Her eyes found finally found his for a moment.

' _Because I have been rooting for you, for you and Miles, for the both of you, for so long now. I know I never told you. Do you know how special it is to have somebody you can call your friend, your family, who has walked next to you along the road, who has known you for decades? Who knows what is was like growing up together, who knows your best and your worse?'_

A small sob escaped from deep within her, something she did not try to push away anymore when she looked at Miles with tears in her eyes.

'_Yes, he slept with her, she slept with him, but Miles, you are not exactly having the moral high ground here. I love you, I want you to be happy and I have never been in your way when it came to you and my mom, but we both now she was married before. But I have been rooting for you, because as hard you might want to deny it, you and Bass are family. I first thought it was about the whole we are brother in arms together thing, but it's more. And I'm aware of the damage, of mistakes from both of you that can never be changed. But at the end of the day, he is your family.'_

' _Bass is your family. And you are his.'_

She was almost out of breath when she was finished. Finally the words she had been holding inside of her were free, were out in the open.

She took one step closer to Bass and looked at his face. Blood, cuts, bruises. Tears clouding his wide and normally so very blue eyes.

'_I am sure you guys have a lot to talk about,'_ she looked at Miles f and a almost hysterical looking Rachel for a moment before she focussed on Bass again.

'_You come with me, I need to look at those wounds,' _Charlie did not care about Miles or her mother's reactions right now . Ignoring their stunned faces she turned around to walk away from them, but not before Charlie was sure Bass walked away with her.

* * *

_**I think a lot of you already felt this was going to happen, it was in the air for a very long time, it had to happen. Thank you for reading! As always, I adore to hear from you, to share our thoughts. You are awesome, love that you all still follow the story! Until the next chapter...ciao! Love from Love**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Hey everyone, thank you again for your kind & amazing reviews, I adore reading them. It's so nice to see you are still following and appreciating the story. So, without delay, here is chapter 20... :) Sorry for any mistakes in the chapter, it has been a long one to write, so please forgive me! :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Revolution, just a daydream about what could have happened too :)**_

* * *

Bass had walked next to Charlie in silence all the way back to her apartment. For her to believe him about not forcing Rachel into anything was one thing. Hearing her voice and words with fierce determination, standing between him and Miles, that she had been rooting for them all along, that she had seen they were family between all the hell and chaos, was almost way to fucking much. No strike that, it was too much.

This was the woman that defended her family, even if it meant jumping between a gun and the people she loved. This was the woman who had wanted him dead, who had walked across the map on her own to track him down and kill him. This was the woman who he travelled with, many weeks on the road, him and her, in a silent tensed agreement to get back to Miles. This was the strong, infuriating and stubborn woman he fought next to. The woman he had fought for without ever admitting it to anybody, the woman he came back for, the woman he always looked for and found with his eyes. Everywhere, anytime, through all of it.

And now, apparently, she was the woman that stood up for him, that stood up for Miles. The woman that would crash with Rachel over and over again to stand up for what she believed in.

Bass had to control himself with everything he had, not wanting to let this situation go to hell, when things were already there at that point, when instead of listening to her daughter, Rachel decided to focus on something else_. _Instead of looking at her own part in all of this, at her share in her and Charlie's relationship he watched her not take this change to set things straight. Hell, _he_ had heard Charlie's pain seeping through her every word, seeping through her voice.

He had seen it for the first time in the tower, where he actually had to remind Rachel Charlie was still out there too, that Charlie was still there, right in front of her. Her child. He had seen it again between Charlie and Rachel in the old Mill, when Rachel had walked in. Her voice harsh at Charlie, without even truly hearing her words.

_He's here to help. _He had replayed Charlie's words in his mind again more times than he could remember. It was the force in her voice, when she had walked beside him, standing next to Miles, between him and Rachel that had reached him through anything.

Charlie watched Bass, while she threw her keys on the table and got out of her jacket. Her eyes fixed on the cuts near his lips and eyes.

'_Bathroom'_ she nodded at the room behind her. She always kept some basic supplies she got from her grandfather in the small bathroom for emergencies. Her uncle beating the hell out of Bass apparently being one of them today.

'_Charlie, damn it, I am fine, you don't...' _

'_Bass, don't be such a big man child like Miles. Remember those pretty red lines on his arm from the infection? Just let me take a look at those.' _

Blue battled blue. Bass grunted something under his breath while he walked past her.

Bass sat on the side of the bathtub. Legs wide, boots firmly on the floor, hands going through his hair. Charlie stood between his legs, getting him out his jacket, checking the wounds on his face with a quick look.

She could see so much in his eyes at this moment, that it was almost too much to take in. And when he dropped his head , she took a little step closer to him. His head found a place against her chest, she could feel his breath through the fabric of her top.

Once, she had indeed wanted to see him hurt. Hurt to repay her hurt, caused by his whole damn Militia. Now he was sitting in front of her, more vulnerable then she had ever seen him before with her, it made her only want to wrap her fingers through his messy curls.

After giving him room to just be, she started to work on his injuries. She cleaned and took care of the wounds in his face. Then she looked at his chest, there had been something about the way he had sat down that had startled her before. Bass' eyes finally found hers.

'_Ribs, probably just bruised. Not broken.'_ It was a deep grunt.

She nodded at him. After Charlie had been content with her work they found themselves back in the living room.

Charlie decided it was time to open the bottle of whiskey he had brought her earlier. Bass leaned against the window frame, Charlie leaned against the side of her couch. Charlie had felt the alcohol burn at the back of her throat, and now the bottle had ended up in Bass' hands. They both took turns, exchanging the bottle, not even bothered about glasses. Charlie preferred it this way. This was the way she always drank with him, since they shared a bottle for the first time on the road, about 4 weeks from Willoughby.

They could fight alongside each other, they were amazing on her kitchen table or in against his front door or bed together. They were able to have complete conversations with just their eyes. Charlie had thought about that before, and she realised it was a bitter necessity. They hardly talked to each other, so they had created a language on their own.

But today, they both knew that their eyes could not do all of the talking.

'_Why did you to it? ' _her voice was soft but not without determination. She had to know.

Bass fiddled with the bottle in his hands.

'_I know how much you care about Miles, Charlie. Just didn't feel right anymore to put you in the middle of our screwed up past.' _She noticed the familiar tension in his jaws, his lips pressed together in a small line.

'_I hated seeing you back in the camp when you just found out about that night. Fuck Charlie, having to see you look like hell in front of that fire when Aaron talked to us. Realising Neville put his gun at your head while I was out there having a nice hate talk with your mother, when I should have,_

His eyes lit up with rage for a moment, preventing him from finishing his sentence.

'_I hated how it ripped you the hell apart. Hated how you had to keep this away from Miles.' _His voice sounded on edge, the muscles in his arms hardening.

Charlie needed a moment to let his words sink in before she could spoke again.

'_Damn Bass, it was so incredibly impossible standing there, when I had just walked away from Neville. After Austin. Listening to your words, listening to her words, listening and slowly understanding what happened in Philly. Realising she slept with you and tore me apart from daring to bring you back to help us fight those patriots.'_

She had to take a breath.

'_Hearing her talk about what is right over and over again from that moment on, not being able to tell Miles anything, watch how she was tearing you and Miles apart. I could not do anything, too afraid I would blow up our group from the inside.' _

Bass' first instinct was to pull her close to his chest, but there was something happening between them here, that was so raw, so new. It made him feel like he was glued to the window frame next to him.

'_Damn it Charlie. I 'm sorry for all this mess,' _His voice low, shaking his head. Bass thought he realised how it had been for her all this time, but watching her face when she actually spoke the words, ripped him apart.

He had expected more anger and fury from her, but when he heard Charlie's voice again it was filled with something that was exactly the opposite.

'_I know how much Miles means to you. I know this could not have been easy for you. I meant everything I said earlier. I am rooting for you, for a chance for the both of you to be brothers again.'_

'_Miles will see the truth, he cares about you Bass, I am so sure of that.'_

She watched how Bass eyes turned to his drink again. She got up from the couch, and slowly walked over to him. Her fingers going over his hand that was wrapped around the bottle, like she had done the day at the camp when she walked up to him, letting him know Miles was going to be fine.

'_Thank you, Bass.' _Her voice was a whisper, but when she spoke again it was stronger. It had her strength in it.

'_Not only for this. You did so much good, good for me. So thank you.'_ She waited for him to find her. He finally returned her look with his. He did not say anything but Charlie saw everything there. Gratitude, a wall disappearing between them. The smallest of nods from Bass. His thumb caressing her cheek and following her jaw line lightly.

The sun had started to set, deep colours filling the sky, orange, red, deep blue, pink, the last light of the day finding its way in. They just stood there, sharing a bottle, taking turns drinking.

When it was almost completely dark, Charlie lighted some candles, and made a fire that lit up the whole room. Charlie realised they had never talked like this. They never talked like this to each other.

She could feel the small shift in him when he spoke again. She knew what was lingering between them, she knew what had to be brought in the open as well_. Another_ night, not in Philly this time. Another night in Vegas.

Her back was turned towards him when she heard his low voice.

'_Why did you do it?'_

_Connor. _

She stared into the fire and for a moment she could see Connor's eyes again. Even when she had been with Connor there was something screaming inside of her that it were the wrong set of eyes, with the wrong colour, that is was the wrong mouth, that is was the wrong touch, that it was not the right voice close to her ear. It was not the body she had wanted to feel against hers.

She could feel the regret washing over her again, her throat closing, when she had to let in feelings she had been pushing away, because she had thought they would not matter anymore, ever. How hard this might be, she knew she could only tell him the truth, like he had told her the truth. Like he had told Miles the truth, risking everything.

Truth was she had betrayed her feelings for Bass that night in Vegas, she had betrayed him, when she ended up in Vegas, acting on an impulse.

'_You were getting too close, Bass. Things changed when I got on the road with you after Portsboro.' _

Bass felt a hint of rage with the memory of those assholes touching her. Charlie turned his way slowly.

'_You were the guy I blamed for so much, for so long. You could not change into somebody or something else. But when you saved my life, things changed. You were not the man I thought you were going to be. I had to change my whole perspective on the world. Realising things were not as black and white as I perceived them. And when I walked into Vegas for the second time, this time with you, you probably don't remember, but you touched my arm with yours for just a moment. And I realised I didn't want to push you the hell away. I did not understand.' _

She watched Bass face turn into astonishment. His eyes wide, his lips slightly parted. The bottle brushing against his tigh.

'_But then you left with Duncan, I found myself outside that tent in no time, walking around with Connor when you were,'_ Bass watched her pause,_ negotiating your way through the night with her. And then, well, you know what happened then.'_

'_You screwed my son, Charlie.' _A crude tone in his voice.

Charlie did not look away from him when he had threw those words in her face. She understood. She understood because it had been exactly what she felt when she thought about what happened in Philly.

She finally realised it was the exact feeling she had tried to push away since she found out about Philly. It was not only the pure anger at her mother for the utter denial for what happened in her past, but there had always been hurt. There had been _More._ She understood now. More than ever.

'_I did, Bass. I did. I did the one thing that I knew for sure would push you away from me.'_

She swallowed hard, thinking back about that hurt look on his face when he had found them and she had walked his way. The lines in his face, now he was standing not too far away from her, were deep and harsh.

'_The moment I sat in front of you in that bar, discussing how we were going to rob Gould, I knew I had made a mistake. I could see it in your eyes Bass. I...'_ Her voice broke, although she was desperately trying to keep things together_. 'I knew there was no turning back from that one.'_

'_I am sorry.' _She spoke every word slowly, the taste of tears somewhere in the back of her throat.

She covered her mouth with her hand for a second when she cried. She did not move.

'_Bass, I am so sorry.'_

She repeated the words over and over in her head. _I am sorry. So sorry._

She had no idea how long they stood there, how long she had been repeating the words in her head. But she could see Bass closing the distance between them through her tears. She felt his hand wrapped around the back of her head to pull her close. She felt his chest against her cheek when he pulled her even closer, his chin resting on her head. His strong and hard arms around her, his hand around the back of her head, the other under her shoulder blades. She didn't care anymore if he saw her like this, if he saw her crying.

And when he was close, the smell of his skin so close to her, his scent, his arms, his body, _Bass,_ she finally had the courage to tilt her head and let her eyes meet his. She finally found the courage to say what she had wanted to say for so long, without even truly knowing it.

'_I wanted you.'_

Charlie noticed how his eyes filled flilled with emotions Charlie never saw before. His whole face changed in front of her in a way that made it difficult to breath.

'_I want you, Bass.'_

He put her chin in his hand, tilting her head a little bit more, so she was close enough to feel her breath on his face. Her words kept echoing in his ears, he needed time to realise what the fuck she had just said. Charlotte Matheson wanted him. The images of finding her and Connor by that fire in Vegas slowly evaporated from his mind. Leaving only Charlie behind. Leaving only her in front of him.

_'Charlie, listen to me, I did not sleep with Duncan.' _He could see in her eyes what those words meant to her. Charlie felt a strange form of relieve wihtin her.

'_And no matter what the hell happened in Vegas, I should never talked to you the way I did on our way back.'_

'_Damn it, Charlie, I want you, I have been wanting you for one hell of a long time now.' _His voice deep and low, but in a way Charlie never heard before.

Charlie took in his words, and felt something opening up in her chest. She stood on her toes, reachedout for him and softly pressed a kiss against his left cheek, her lips touching his skin and the little hairs of his beard.

Bass almost winced when she kissed him the way she had done. It was such an intimate gesture, something he had not experienced in such a long time, that it completely threw him of balance. Charlie kissed him again, on the same spot, caressing the skin of his other cheek with her right hand. This time he had to fight tears that were ambushing him. He lost the fight.

Charlie pulled him closer, and when Bass lifted her from the floor in his arms, he buried his head in the little crook of his neck. Charlie held him with all she had, feeling his tears on her skin. Her lips close to his ear.

'_You have me, bass. All of me.' _

Both of them slept in their clothes that night. They had not planned it this way, their tight embrace in front of the fire place turned into light kisses. Charlie's lips kissed salty tears from his skin, Bass touching her tears away with his thumb.

Tears turned into something else, turned into the warmth of the room around them, the warmth of the rest of the bottle of whiskey at the back of their throats, the warmth of their bodies close, skin finding skin, touching each other when they wanted to, taking all the time they never had before together. Just them on a couch, until they both had fallen asleep, close to his chest, Bass' arm around her where it seemed to belong.

Charlie woke up , warm morning light from the sun streaming through the windows. Bass' arm was still around her, her hand had found its way halfway under the fabric of his shirt and was resting somewhere on his waist. The last twenty four hours had been an absolute emotional rollercoaster. It was high and low, it was letting go of so much she stuffed away too deep, too long. It was raw and rough and honest and sincere. And now in the morning light it was only Bass.

When Bass woke up he could see Charlie's skin bathing in soft morning light, he could feel her hair against the scruff of his beard. _She wanted him. _Against all odds, she was here, still here, wanting him._  
_

She looked up at him, and her eyes were soft, reaching out for him. He knew he couldn't walk out of this anymore, _hell,_ walking out on Charlie had never been a real choice, he always found himself gravitating towards her. Right now, she was here, she was with him. His mouth found hers before his mind could catch up. The kiss started slow, but with an intensity that made him hard already. Last night had been about so much more than sex, but now, he wanted her, he needed her. All of her.

Charlie answered his kiss, deepening it by turning his way, a soft moan escaping from under her breath. She moved her body with the single thought that she wanted to be even closer to him than she ever wanted to before. Not because of sheer lust, but because she wanted more. She wanted him. All of him.

Their movements were slow, and when Bass started to get her out of her shirt they took all the time they wanted for each other until it was skin to skin. Charlie sat on his lap, her favourite new place she had decided quickly with a smile, his hands stroking her bare shoulders and back. Fingers going from her shoulders to her hands, and gently finding their way back. Back to her neck, back to her hair, giving her goose bumps, making him smile against her lips when he noticed.

Bass moved his lips from hers to her cheek, to her neck and finally to the curves of her breasts. Grunting when he could feel her nipples hardening between his lips.

She could feel Bass' hardness slide casually between her legs, her wetness on his smooth skin. Charlie rubbed herself slowly over his cock, enjoying the sensation, desire for wanting him inside of her.

Bass had watched Charlie, he took her in as much as he knew how too, when he saw the need in her eyes that he recognised as his own. He put his hands on her hips, tilting her a little bit and guided his cock into her with one fluid thrust that made Charlie moan throughout the whole of his movement.

When he filled her completely, Charlie could feel his balls against her skin, causing her to become even wetter around his cock. Causing her to moan his name.

He stopped for a moment, before they both started to move again. Skin, kisses, grunts, teeth, little teasing bites, all the time in the world. Thrust after thrust, Charlie tried to pull him in deeper, Bass wanted to fill her with all of him. They moved towards each other with every thrust.

Charlie placed her hands around his cheeks, the hairs on his face touching the inside of her hands. Bass had his arms entangled around her body, grunting, sweat gliding down their bodies like little rain drops.

And when Charlie looked into his eyes, right before she lost all control, right before she would let go of the build up in her core, the room was completely light, the night had passed and left the two of them together.

Bass watched her expression, watched the pure surrender in his arms when he felt how she came. Came with an intensity that made him disappear completely in her. Came when she cried out his name with an intensity he never heard before from her. Her tight and warm walls clenched around his cock with a force that milked him almost dry at the spot. He slowed down with all his willpower and she collapsed in his arms. And when he closed his arms around her even more, sheltering her from everything else that was not them, he could feel she was trembling.

He took her head in his hands, cupping her cheeks. He could see the faint glimmer of tears in her eyes.

'_Charlie, are you okay?' _

'_I am Bass.' _

Bass watched her when she gave him a fucking stunning smile.

'_I am, with you.' _

Charlie realised it was the truth. For the very time in a long time, she was okay. With him.

Bass felt how Charlie slowly shifted her hips, and he could feel how his cock went from within her to the warmth of her hand. She still straddled him though. Her soft breasts and hard nipples pressed to his chest. Her tongue playing with his.

Charlie slowly started to move her fingers around Bass'cock, stroking him, hard and throbbing in her hands. This time she watched him. He enjoyed every part of it. But when he saw how her fingers were locked around his cock and other fingers were teasing his balls, he was not able to last one damn second longer, a deep jerk in his balls, thrusting and moving his dick in her hands without coordination.

'_Fuck Charlotte, I am close.' _

She picked up the pace and felt how he buckled himself against her hand. She threw her arm around him, her fingers ending up in his hair, never letting go of his eyes. One of his hands rested against the back of her head, his fingers entangled in her hair. Bass' other hand moved around the hand she had wrapped around his balls.

With one more intense stroke she put him over the edge.

'_Charlotte,'_ it was a deep grunt, before he had to close his eyes, and tilted his head all the way back to the back of the couch while he came, came in her hand. His warm cum flowing all over her hand.

They both sat there, out of breath, panting, forehead leaned against forehead. Bodies slick with sweat curled up in one another.

She felt how the sun kissed her skin, warm through the glass of the windows_. They had made it his far_, _they had made it through this night. Maybe, just maybe_, Charlie thought, _the road before them could take the both of them even further._

* * *

_**Thank you for reading everyone, I truly hope you liked this chapter. Sorry it took a little bit longer than normal to update and publish this story, but sometimes...life happens! And it was a very long chapter to write. I hope to update another chapter soon and as always, adore your thought and feedback about the story! Until the next chapter..Love from Love!**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Hey everybody, time for chapter 21 already! A thank you, with a smile, for all your kind & amazing reviews, for my last chapter, when Charlie and Bass got closer than ever. It was a joy to write. I simply adore hearing from all of you! Today, chapter 21! It is a long chapter, like always, in two parts: more healing for Bass (and for Miles for that matter), and well...a lot of hot stuff between Charlie and Bass. **_

_**I still...yes...you know by now, what this disclaimer is about...do not own Revolution, just a daydream of what could have happened too. :)**_

* * *

Bass gestured to the guy behind the bar he needed a refill.

It had been almost a month since the night Charlie had surrendered herself in his arms and he found herself in hers on her couch. Almost a month to the day where some things were finally in the open, almost of month to the night they were able to ask each other the hard questions that had to be asked. It had been the day he heard the words he never thought he would hear from Charlie. She had wanted him, he had her, all of her.

There had been more hunger, more lust, more want and need for each other. Of course there had also been more of the past that came back to haunt them in memories and nightmares. There had been friendly and not so friendly bantering, some heated discussions and accusations about his huge ego and her infuriating stubbornness but intense make up sex was never far behind. To be honest, there was no other version of Charlie he wanted more. And _hell_, make up sex with Charlie was something he never would object to. Any kind of sex with her was something he never would object to for that matter.

It had been a slow night at the little town bar, and he was just about to call it a night when he heard how somebody walked into the bar and sat down on the barstool next to him. Bass didn't have to look to know who it was. He would know him anywhere, he would recognise that step everywhere. After decades of brotherhood, he doubted that would ever change. _Miles._

'_I'll have one of whatever this moron is drinking,' _Miles nodded in Bass' direction.

They had not been speaking to each other, other than on their days at work. It was strictly business between them. Bass had not been sure what to make off it. He had expected Miles to go for another round of beating the crap out of him, but there had been something about his brother's behaviour that had been unexpected.

Miles had watched Bass through the open doors before he had the balls to actually walk in. He knew Bass well enough to know where to find him at this time of the day. The bar was always a good guess although lately, he hadn't seen that much of Bass in here late at night. Yeah, his brother and the ladies. Some things would never change.

It had been weeks since their fight in his backyard. Weeks since Bass had told him about whatever the hell had happened in Philly. First there had been complete and utter rage, there had been punches and a deep desire to kill him, but when Charlie had walked in the anger had slowly lost it to her honest words. The anger had lost it slowly to the complete devastation on Bass' face when they stood in front of each other, both their faces to hell and burning with cuts and quickly forming bruises. The anger had slowly lost it to something on Rachel's face he could not place yet but that had made him doubt her accusations about Bass forcing her that night.

Miles knew Charlie's perspective on Bass had indeed changed, he had seen it happening from the moment she had offered to break him out of the jail cell right before his fake execution. He just did not realise her feelings were this strong. Then again, this was his stubborn niece. She fought for what she believed in. And apparently she believed in Bass when it came to this. Not that be blamed her. He could strangle Bass from times to times, what the hell, most of the time, but he was and always would stay his brother.

After Charlie had left him and Rachel behind, he had stared at the wooden logs in front of him for a long time. The loathing between Rachel and Bass was visible, even to him. It had felt too damn personal. The thought of her with his best friend made him want a drink his way through a bottle. Or two. Neither he or Rachel got any sleep that night.

There had been silence. Avoidance. Yelling. More silence. Accusations. And finally the truth.

The truth about that night, a night she wished she could take back. Miles could see her finally break in front of him, her back almost turned to him, but a the part of her face he could see was tensed, leaving deep lines behind in her face. Her hand had been nervously going through a lock of her hair.

It had almost been sunset when she finally was able to admit that no matter what damage had Bass caused, and hell, what damage he himself caused her for that matter too, it had been a night with both of their consent. He couldn't believe she would go this far, accusing Bass of rape, when she had a part in this too.

It had been a rocky couple of weeks since then. He had spoken to Charlie every now and then, although he had always made sure she had been okay. He knew they had to talk, he just wished it wasn't so damn hard. He knew her and Rachel hadn't shared any words since that day everything went to complete chaos.

He knew Charlie had been right. The echo of her words about Ben and his relationship with Rachel had been going through the back of his mind the last few weeks. Their start was one of stealing time together, of motel rooms, when there should have been loyalty to Ben. He had been a coward. And here they were, still a messed up pair, but damn, he loved Rachel. He just didn't know how to work the hell through this.

So after the truth, there had been more silence. Miles knew he had to go talk to Bass, but the Matheson stubbornness had gotten in the way. But tonight, he found himself walking into the bar instead of passing it on his way. Tonight he sat next to Bass in bar, like they had done countless times before throughout the years.

' _Well, this is not awkward at all,' _Miles looked straight ahead, drink in his hands.

'_You're not wrong about that.' _Bass' voice was deep.

Bass took another shot. His lips pressed in a thin line afterwards. More silence.

'_It should have never happened Miles.'_

He turned and watched Miles. He was still looking straight ahead, eyes fixed on the assortment of bottles at the shelves in front of him, at the other side of the bar.

'_Miles, I'm sorry man.'_ Emotions were clearly running through his voice. He pulled his hand over his face. Pulled his hand through his dark curls. Bass realised that he said everything he could have said the last time he saw Miles. Regret was what left behind.

'_I know Bass.' _Miles glanced at him for a second. _'I know.' _It was the truth.

'_Rachel finally told me the what really happened. Although I might have realised before, when she was standing out there on the porch.' _

Bass had expected a lot of things, but this was the very last one. Neither of the two man wanted to discuss the details of that night for their own reasons. But for Miles to believe him, to sit here next to him, giving him a change, meant more to him than he ever could express in words.

'_Think after what Charlie said, Rachel finally realised there was no other option then the truth. That, or losing her.' _There was a sad undertone in Miles' voice.

He had seen it before, the tension and conflict between Rachel and Charlie. He still cursed himself for letting her go when she walked out of Willoughby after he had watched her spending months trying desperately to reach her mother, to reach her and tell her she was still here, when he had brought them back to Gene. Rachel had been too far gone to reach out, consumed in her own world of grieve and guilt.

'_That girl is one hell of force to be reckoned with.' _A fond smile formed around his lips, when Miles talked and thought about Charlie. _'Still a total pain in the ass though,' _he added with his trademark sarcasm.

'_And again, you are not wrong about that one either,'_ Bass felt a smile creeping around his mouth. Wishing Miles would not read too much in it.

Miles _did_ notice, and he knew Bass would never let it show, but he knew Bass had developed some bound with his niece. He had known that she was save with him not long after she had come back with him, or else he would never had let her go with team Monroe to Vegas.

He also knew that Charlie was one of the few persons who never kept her opinion for herself when it came to Bass, she had never been afraid to be in his face. Somehow his brother had accepted that. He knew Rachel hated every part of it, but he never had doubted Charlie's safety when it came to Bass. Bass still had a dark side those months on the road, but he never lashed out at Charlie, no matter what. Miles knew that.

His thoughts went back to the night when he had shut Bass' out, neutralising the mustard gas with Rachel, double crossing his brother. Listening to Charlie's world that Bass had indeed came through for her. Finding out what she had to go through in that bar with those monsters still made him fill with rage.

Miles still stood behind his choice that he had to stop Bass' dark intentions, but he was ready to admit to himself now that it might have been personal crap that had fuelled his actions that night.

More words needed to be said.

'_Charlie seems to have a strong opinion about you, Bass. Back at that abandoned gas station with that whole mustard gas crap she had your back. I still think you went too far there Bass, but you were right. I let the personal crap come between us.'_

This time Bass stared at a point across from him. He remembered the darkness that drove him to want to destroy a whole town, but he also remembered how damn much it had hurt for his brother to betray him like that. Even though he understood now why Miles had to stop him. He could see a flash of Rachel's face in the doorway behind Miles, the look on her face still made his blood boil. He had known it had been personal, but there was no way in hell it had been the time to talk to Miles and tell him why. It had tore him apart to walk away from Charlie, he had not been able to look at her.

'_I did not make the right call there.'_ Miles paused, staring at his drink in his hand_, 'It shouldn't have happened.' _He finished his drink.

' _I'm Sorry.'_

Bass could only nod. Some other darkness had been lifted, while he had listened to his brothers words. He had to swallow something away in his throat that was not even there. Both man took another gulp from their whiskey.

When the bartender filled his glass for the third time, Miles exchanged a look with Bass and waved his hand at the bartender.

'_Oh what the hell, just leave the whole bottle.' _

One look from Miles told Bass enough. The tone in Miles voice told him enough. There was a chance they would find a way through this giant mess. So they sat there, although they did not talk very much.

Two old friends, two brothers. Dark hair, blonde curls. Side by side. So very different, so very much the same, their lives so very intertwined. Like it had always been.

They shared the whiskey. And there was one thought pounding through the rest that warmed Bass more than the whole bottle of whiskey in front of him ever could.

_He might have not lost his brother after all._

* * *

Charlie did not know how he managed to, but there was something about Bass that made her body spin and at the same time she felt more secure with him than ever when it was his skin on hers, when it was his tongue that battled with hers, when it was his hard body against the curves of hers.

She had not planned what happened next that night, she had never done this with any other man before. But it just happened.

Sharing a bottle had turned into one of their rituals, and tonight she had shared another bottle with Bass at his place when teasing looks had turned into teasing kisses, teasing hands everywhere and Bass dragging Charlie to his bedroom with a deep grunt that made Charlie smile against his lips.

He almost reached the bed, images were flashing through his head of a very naked Charlie under him, when Charlie stopped him and shoved him in a chair close to his bed with a firm push.

'_What the hell Charlie?' _He grunted in surprise.

Charlie was leaning over him, her hands on each side of him, when they were resting on the armrests of the low chair. She was well aware that Bass had some troubles keeping his eyes from going to the curves of her breasts under her tank top.

'_Remember when you made one of your presumptuous remarks on the road?'_

'_I'm afraid you have to be more specific than that, Charlotte,' _ A smirk grin forming on his face. Charlie could not help but smile and still roll her eyes at him at the same time.

'_Couple of days before we raided that other patriot camp by that lake?'_ She raised an eyebrow at him.

There was a smirk on his face when Bass remembered what she was talking about. The memory of that night finding its way back to him.

_He had just taken a much needed dive in a nearby lake, to cool off after yet another frustrating discussion with Miles, Rachel and the old man over their course of action and get the sweat, dirt and blood from the past days of his skin. Apparently this was turning into some kind of twisted family trip to a messed up patriot Disneyworld. Fuck. In order to win this, it had to be him and Miles. Didn't his brother see they were losing? _

_He also had needed to jump into the cool water to get rid of some very inappropriate thoughts about Charlie when he had seen her fight her way through yet another day of fighting those kaki's son of bitches . Seemed like that was all he doing these days._

_Fighting them and fighting and shoving those thoughts about her out of his head._

_It was only a small camp this time, but the battle had been a hard one anyway. Fucking patriots messed with those kids mind, turning them into human weapons. But he knew they had no choice. When it was him or them, he would always chose whatever the hell had to happen to survive. To protect the things he cared about._

_To his surprise Charlie had followed him into those fights, no questions asked. Although they weren't on any speaking terms since Vegas, and things had changed, again, she seemed to silently agree with his decision. Although he knew Rachel had given her hell about it. It did not make her change her mind._

_His mind had been in complete battle mode, but he knew exactly when she had been close, what her position had been._

_It had been the first time he had seen her make her own decisions, not waiting for Miles, not listening to her bitch mother who had been whining about doing the right thing. He had seen Charlie slowly changing in front of him and damn, it made his respect for this girl grow by the day._

_Her willingness to fight, to never back down had been one hell of a turn on from day one. In her fighting style, in which he could see so much of Miles, but also so much of her, he slowly got to recognise a little bit of himself too. So she had not been wanting to listen to anything he might had to teach her, she obviously had been paying attention. He couldn't help but feel some pride._

_Her skin wet with sweat, adrenaline in her eyes, the fierce look of determination when she took on another patriot and come out a on top of things. It made him, on more than one occasion, want to slam into her with everything he had, his body filled with adrenaline, her curves under his body, the weight of her breasts in his hands, up to the point where she would scream his name from her lips. And when he had locked eyes with her, like they did so many times, it had started to feel almost natural, he wasn't sure if he did not see exactly that same desire in her eyes._

_They had run into each other, when he had gotten out of the lake that night, clear sky, stars above them, on his way back to camp. Drops of water still running over his chest and back, wet curls, his shirt in his hands, his pants low around his hips. He had seen her before she had seen him, and right before their eyes met, he had felt her eyes going over his chest for one quick second with something in her eyes that almost made his cock twist in his pants. _

_He had always been pretty damn sure that he was very much the fuck alone in his forbidden want for her, but that second, that look in her eyes had made him doubt himself. That was however before he had told himself to get a damn grip. But he had not been able to resist to screw with her mind._

'_Like what you see Charlotte?' He had moved close to her personal place. 'Maybe something to think about when you have trouble sleeping tonight?' There was a deep mocking tone in his voice._

_He had watched how she crossed her arms before her chest, when her eyes pierced into his._

'_Go to hell Monroe,' he had watched her walk away from him just a little bit too fast, a grin spreading around his face._

The memory slowly faded. His grin had not.

'_What about that night Charlie?' _Bass leaned into the chair. He watched Charlie when she came closes to his ear, wide blue eyes looking into his. He had to place his boots more firmly on the ground, when he let himself sink more into the chair. There was a lot of Charlie in the room all of a sudden. Fuck, he loved her like this, seeing this new side of her. There had not been a lot of woman who ever dared to play with him like this. When he tought of it, no woman ever did.

'_I did think about you, that night. I thought about the water dripping from your chest, the bulge in your pants when you stood before me.'_

_Damn it, so she had noticed his hardening cock that night._

Charlie could remember him so very clear.

_Pale moonlight, rock hard abs, strong muscled arms, water dripping from his skin. His shirt in his hand. The intensity of his gaze, the challenge in his eyes. The line of hairs just above the waistband of his jeans. His erection clearly starting to show through his pants._

_It had only been a second when she had forced herself to look him in the eyes and throw all those thoughts about the smug bastard in front of her out of her mind, but apparently it had been enough for her mind to take in as much details as it could. It had awoken a deep lust inside of her she never felt before. _

'_I thought about you, and it made me wet even before you walked back to camp. It wasn't the first time I thought about you that way when I let my fingers slide into my panties, but it was the most intense one. It made me think what it would be like to let my hand slide into your pants, touch you, stroke you, when I touched myself.'_

'_Hell Charlotte,' _ It were the only coherent words his mind would allow him, his throbbing and hard cock pushed against the inside of his pants. He had a clear image of her, fingers tucked inside of her, eyes closed, swollen red lips slightly parted, biting on her lip. The thought about Charlotte when she pictured him, when she had pictures how it would be to have his cock in her fist, their whole camp not far away from her when she touched herself until she came, made him almost come in his pants.

'_Show me,' _his voice a deep grunt, his voice full of challenge.

'_Don't move,' _ Charlie whispered in his ear. She kissed him on his lips, slowly, ignoring his hands that were trying to touch something, anything that was hers. She pushed them away, pushed him back in the chair when she walked to the bed. She got rid of her clothing, piece by piece, more clothing on the floor, more bare skin for his eyes to explore. She walked back to the bed, and made herself comfortable. Close to him, but not close enough so he could actually touch her.

Without breaking eye contact she opened her legs a little bit, but teasingly slow. Bass eyes flashed from her eyes, to the curves of her breasts, the deep pink of her nipples, to the dark blonde curls in between her legs and back to her face. She could see the sheer lust in his eyes, and she could feel how her body reacted to that single look, her core wet, pulsing with the promise of his cock inside her later. Pulsing for what she was going to do for him now.

She started to touch herself. Charlie made soft circles with her fingers over her breasts, playing with her nipples. She felt her nipples between her fingers when she squeezed her own breasts in her hands. There was something highly erotic about realising that this time, he was not only on her mind when she touched herself, but sitting right in front of him.

Bass had watched her every move, and it had caused him to be achingly hard. If he couldn't touch her, he had to do something He had tried to control himself, his fingers digging into the arm rests, but when Charlie's right hand went from her lips and tongue to the place between her fantastic breasts, down to her stomach and finally found her clit, he lost that resolution. He let his hand glide into his pants.

When Charlie saw how Bass grabbed his impressive cock under the fabric of his pants, she let out a deep moan, rubbing her clit, while she leaned back on her free hand. She watched him, she felt her own wetness and folds, as she started to moan in synch with her breathing. She spread her legs further, pulled up her knee a little, and without looking away from him, she slid two fingers deep inside of her. She could hear how Bass grunted something under his breath.

She was not sure what it was that made her come.

The idea that she had done this before, another night, leaning against a tree, a forbidden orgasm so close to Bass sitting in front of a fire not far from her. His teasing low voice that drove her wild still ringing in her ears.

The image of him in front of her right now, deep dark blue eyes, lust filled eyes that watched her like there was nothing more in this world to watch.

The sound of his deep growls coming from the back of his throat.

Or the idea that she never did this before, with anyone. She felt open and free, it was just him and her, and she could let go completely with him.

But when she came, her fingers slippery by her own wetness, the last image before she closed her eyes of Bass sitting wide legged in front of her with his hard cock under his hand, she moaned his name, she screamed his name when she felt herself tighten over and over again around her fingers.

' _Fuck, Charlie, you are beautiful.' _His voice was close to her ear all of a sudden. She had to lay back after her orgasm, her back touched the sheets. She heard him unbuckle his pants and the next feeling she experienced was of Bass on top of her, kissing her with passion, his hands exploring her body. She would never get tired of the sensation of his skin on hers, his weight all over her.

After Bass had watched her come on the bed before him, right out of his reach, it had almost made him come when he saw Charlie closing her eyes, her fingers going through her folds, her fingers deep inside of her. Without even touching her, she had let him in.

When she moaned his name and stroked herself through her orgasm there was only one thing on his mind.

Her. Close. Now.

Him. Inside of her. Now.

He needed to feel her around his cock. When he buried himself inside of her, thrusting through her wetness, he searched for her eyes. He put both of her arms over her head in one fluid movement and held her wrists in one hand when he started to pump inside of her with a force of raw need. His other hand free to dip his fingers into the soft curve of her hip, wanting her even closer with every deep thrust. He watched her. And somewhere between his thrusts, between his hard cock inside of her, he could hear her voice, panting, her voice hoarse.

'_I need you to come inside of me, Bass.' _

When he found her eyes, he found a look of reassurance telling him it would be okay. The thought of spilling himself deep inside of her, made it impossible to stop himself anymore.

'_Bass, come inside of me.'_ This time it was almost a raw whisper, combined with a deep moan.

Charlie knew there was no danger, she did the math even before she had walked to his place. The idea of him coming inside of her had turned her on even before she had walked through his front door. Right now, it was the only thing she craved. She felt how Bass lost control over his thrusts, slamming into her.

'_Charlotte,' _her name coming from his lips in a deep grunt made her walls tightened around his cock, his head buried in her neck, when she felt his warm cum deep inside of her, while she came herself.

Charlie wrapped her arms around him, and pulled him even closer, their bodies moving as one, panting as one. Wishing they could just stay here, here in their little conrer of the world were it was just them.

* * *

_**I wanted to bring Miles and Bass closer in this chapter, I think their brotherhood really deserved that. Words needed to be said And, there was a little flashback from Charlie and Bass. I wanted to play a little with all the Charloe tension on our TV screens, I am sure that at some point, they had some very intense thought about each other. Not that they would ever share that :) So, there was some nice tension between them, because, well, they are very passionate people. Thanks for reading, I will work on another chapter very soon! Until the next chapter! Ciao! Love from Love x**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Thank you all for your reviews and the fact that you are still reading this story! It means so much! I am so happy you liked the part where Bass and Miles reconnect. Good to hear you liked all the other things between Bass and Charlie too in that chapter, o la la! :) **_

_**Hearing from all of you makes me want to write and keep on writing, at the end of the day, it's always for you guys. That, plus Charlie and Bass keep on demanding more story. Today it's time for their chapter 22!**_

_**I do not own Revolution, just a daydream about what could have happened too.**_

* * *

Charlie was almost home after an afternoon with Aaron, Priscilla and little Zoe who was able to lit up a room at only a couple of weeks old. The trust they had placed in her, plus the feeling of being an aunt and god mother made Charlie smile every time she spent time with the brand new family.

Key already in her hand, Charlie saw Mile standing close to her front door. Her guess was he might have been there a while. She felt something heavy landing on her shoulders and chest when she closed the distance between them.

The last couple of weeks had not been their easiest ones. After her outburst mid fight between Bass and her uncle she had not really talked to Miles anymore. She had not talked to her mother at all. She had tried so many times in the past, if felt like there was nothing left to try at this point.

She knew Miles had been around, as always, he was there for her when she would need him, but it was not the same.

She missed him, she hated that they were not on actual speaking terms but Charlie also felt that this had been in the air for so long. Too long. This was something they had to go through. And like all the battles they had to fight their way through the past years, she knew there was only one way. There was no way around it.

Charlie slowed down and stood before Miles. Miles looked at the ground for one moment.

'_You have some time for your uncle, kid?'_

She nodded as she considered their options.

The worst thing she could do now was to place the two of them together at a table for a nice conversation. The thought of it made her almost chuckle. Not the best of ideas, she decided quickly. The both of them needed air and some solid ground under their feet for this one.

'_Walk with me?' _ Charlie asked.

And so they did. They walked in silence through the town and when they reached the town walls, it was just an afternoon on the road. Like they spent some many afternoons before. Neither of them had a destination in mind, both of them just wanted to walk together, and find a way in of whatever that needed to be said and would come next.

Miles watched Charlie, she was still very much the same but yet so different. Still stubborn as hell, jeans, tank, firm stride, _never _shutting the hell up and a talent for _not_ limiting down the stupid.

But she had changed. She had changed so much that he wondered when the hell that had happened. Where his head had been. And immediately he cursed at himself in silence, _you idiot_, knowing too well what part of the answer was. _Her mother. _

Since the moment Charlie had stood up for Bass the first time, at the abandoned store the night following the mustard gas attack at their camp, he had wanted to talk to her. She had shut the door, too lost in all the emotions. So he gave her space.

Seeing her face, hearing the pain and, at the same time, the determination in her voice when she had let it all out and opened up on what had happened in Vegas and at that damn bar, had cut right through him. The idea of Charlie getting drugged and almost getting raped by a bunch of savages, without him there to protect her, had broken his heart.

The idea of what could have happened if Bass had not been there actually crushed it.

Months later, he had sent her with Bass and his kid to Vegas, but when they came back, he could feel something had happened. Instead of talking about it to her, he had taken her silence about it as a boundary he did not wanted to cross.

Miles realised right now, that he did not want this for her. The fact that his coping mechanism had been drinking his guilt, darkness and pain away for the better part of his life, did not mean Charlie should lock all her crap away and never let it out.

He had taught her to fight, taught her to stand strong, taught her to get up after she fell down and move one. He had taught her to navigate through this hell, and although Rachel gave him hell sometimes of turning her into him, of having to watch her turn into Bass, he always felt he needed to gave her a set of skills to fight in this world that was nothing like the world he grew up on. He knew how important that was to Charlie.

Out there, deep in battle there was no time for personal crap, it could cost you your life. He had taught her to never give the hell up but now it was time to teach her that she _could _open up. Open up to him, make her feel she did not have to carry all the load on her own. Try to unlock some of the darkness he had slowly seen creeping behind her eyes the day they got on the road. She did not have to do this alone.

The wind was going through tall grasses on their left, the golden sunlight going over it to gave it deep glow. They stopped at a little creek, sitting side by side with their backs against a large rock.

Wishing he could have a drink or two right now, Miles took a deep breath.

'_I am so sorry you got stuck in all our crap, Charlie. I'm sorry I lost my temper in front of you. Should never had happened.'_

Charlie could hear his pain through all of his words. His words were lacking his usual sarcasm, his tone serious. For a moment their eyes met, and Charlie nodded in acknowledgment. She knew he was sorry, she knew.

She took some time to gather her thoughts.

'_Miles, I understand that it could not have been easy for you, finding out, but yeah, it was a screaming mess after I found out about that night myself. I felt so torn. You always thought me to do whatever it takes to survive and win, but that time, after finding out about Philly, I did not know what to do. Telling you the truth could mean blowing up our group up from the inside, not telling you the truth meant keeping something from you.'_

Charlie had her eyes fixed on something in the distance now. This was turning out harder than she thought. It was just them, finally touching subjects that were left alone for a very long time.

'_Charlie, it's okay, This was not your mess. Whatever you felt like you had to do was okay. This is something between me and your mother.' 'And me and that moron.' _He added with a hint of sarcasm.

Charlie had to bite her lip for a quick moment, to make sure she would not show the smallest of smiles when she heard how Miles talked about Bass. The way he had pronounced the word _moron_, showed her, he cared about him. Always had, always would.

'_It was so hard to stand my ground in the middle of all the history you guys have. Every time I turned a corner there was more to find out. There were more discoveries that had me losing my balance, but the chaos and battle around us gave me barely enough time to recover.'_

Miles could hear something break in her when she spoke about her own battle in between all the other shit.

'_I knew there was something more going on between him and her, I could see her tearing you away from Bass while you tried to give him a chance. Use her words as a blade, when I knew you wanted to make other decisions. Decisions that supported Monroe's.'_

Miles should not have been surprised at how well Charlie had been able to pick up those signals. Both Miles and Charlie were back at the night Truman and Neville had attacked their camp when Charlie had came back from Vegas, when Miles had let one of the patriot camp kids go instead of stopping him. Charlie had watched the way her mother had been talking to Miles, watched how she had lashed out at Bass, and saw Miles struggle afterwards with his choice after a verbal smack down from her mother.

She had never talked to Miles about it, but his face had told her enough. It was one of the first times she actually had understood were Bass came from, where she had understood his way of thinking with dealing with the patriot camps. She had struggled herself with this, but she knew it had to happen in order to have any change against the patriot massacres. It had not been long until she had joined Bass at the attack on one of their camps. Miles never confronted her about it.

'_When I found out they had been together, mom went straight for the defence, straight for letting me believe he had forced her. I am so tired of hearing how she doesn't own this. It happened, yes, but not because he forced her. Can she for once admit that she is not perfect either? That she is not always right? Instead of focussing on him all the time.'_

Miles heard her struggle when she chose her words. He heard the frustration in her voice.

' _She told me the truth Charlie, after you left. It took us a whole night, but she told me the truth. Went to see Bass the other day and I told him. I believe him.'_

Charlie heard how a deep sigh escaped her body.

It warmed her from the inside knowing Miles had reached out to Bass. Bass had not told her yet, but she knew how much this meant to him. It gave her more space to breath when she realised Miles was finally able to see her mother's role in the dynamics of his relationship with Bass.

'_It's not that I don't love her Miles, she is my mother and I will always do so. But she has been giving me such a hard time after I came back, after I brought Bass back with me. She has made things so hard for me.' _

Her voice almost faded away, a wave of deep grieve washing over her.

' _I never get to talk about the people I loved and lost. Because that is too difficult for her. Danny. Dad. Has she ever taken the time to really feel what all of this meant to me? I miss them so Miles, they are fading away, and I miss them with all I have.'_

Her last words turned into a sob, that shot right through Miles like a cold bullet.

'_I'm still here Miles, but sometimes I feel like I'm not anymore, not to her.'_

It were the words that finally caused her to break down.

He pulled her close to his chest and let her be. Miles hand gently stroked her hair when he cradled her when he felt how she was shaking in his arms, crying.

'_I know Kid, I know.' _His voice was low.

He had no idea what to say right now, which words would help her, knowing damn well he had a part in all the things she had lost. So before he was able to speak again he held her close and let her cry.

'_I know I haven't been there as I should have been there for you, Charlie. And for that I hope you can forgive me. But I am here now. I will be here now.'_

He felt the dark pain of mourn and deep regret creeping through his chest. This time he would not drink this away, this time he promised her silently that he would turn that around and be there for her.

Her head was tucked under his chin, and he tried to make her feel as sheltered as he could.

Charlie could hear the wind in the trees above her when her tears slowly diminished. She could feel her body almost tingle from all the things that finally broke free. That she could finally share with whit Miles. She knew her uncle was not a man of endless words, but all of his words had reached her, had hit home.

She did not know how much time had passed when Miles started to talk again.

'_Charlie, I know this is not easy, but what the hell happened in that bar?' _

It was one of the questions that had been haunting him since he had found out.

Charlie could not look at Miles when the memories came back to her. Her voice was cautious at the start when she spoke. She knew that this was the time to tell him, tell him everything. She sat up straight again and pulled her legs up a little, and let her elbows rest on her knees. And started at the moment she had tracked Monroe down in Vegas.

Miles decided that whatever Charlie would tell him, he would shut the hell up and let her do the talking. But when he heard how Charlie reached the part where she had dared Bass to shoot her, when she walked away from him after Bass had mowed down that moron of a bounty hunter, he really felt like yelling at her. He didn't.

'_It was in Portsboro. I needed some food and rest and I stopped by this bar. I should have known it was trouble waiting to happen but it was already too late. I was getting dizzy, and these vultures were already circling around me.' _

Miles had to fight deep outrage with nausea when listened to her.

'_I fought them off with everything I had but there too many of them. The drugs were already pulling me under. If Bass hadn't stormed in and worked his way through them, I...' _

Charlie had to pause. The memory was slowly losing it's dark grip on her throughout time, the nightmares about it lessened.

But it was still hard to mention that night. She could feel Miles' large hand around the back of her head for a moment. She took another breath, straitened her shoulders.

'_He took care of me Miles. I tried to put an arrow, a bullet and a knife in him, threw as much in his face as I could, but still, he took care of me. Got me out of that town, stayed with me until I woke up. And I knew from that moment I owed him, I owed him my life, despite of everything that happened.'_

Charlie finally had the courage to look up in Miles' eyes. She knew it was not her fault, but she still felt some weird kind of shame when she thoughtt about what those man almost had done to her. She was afraid she would see that reflected in Miles eyes. Like she was damaged goods.

But when she met his dark eyes, there was compassion and hurt for her hurt, she could see them clouding with tears.

'_I'm so sorry you had to go through that Charlie, so sorry.' _

He shook his head, his voice was deep and hoarse with emotions. They sat there in silence for a moment. Upper arms locked.

'_Remember when you asked if he came through for me, the day we kidnapped Davis?'_

_Portsboro. The high school where he had come back for her. Bass close to her in all of their fights, watching her back. His eyes finding hers throughout the day, any day, looks with meaning only known to them. Her dark panic attack. The afternoon they had to wait to see if the mustard gas had not ripped each and every one they loved away from them and his arm around her was literally her lifeline. Neville at the train._

Miles nodded, when his dark eyes rested on his niece.

'_I told you then that he was unpredictable. And it was the truth back then. But it was not the whole truth. He did come through for me Miles, he did. And not only those weeks on the road back to you guys. Not only that night in Portsboro. He came through for me more than once.'_

'_Although he still was a smug arrogant bastard with an ego the size of Texas.' _

'_Was?_' Miles smiled at his niece. She did not have to tell him but he had seen his niece and his brother. Things had changed. The fact that she was calling him Bass more and more in front of him, instead of the cold _him_ or _Monroe_ told him enough.

Charlie felt her heart go faster, when Miles asked her the question.

'_Yeah, well, still smug and arrogant at times, the bastard things not so much anymore.'_

They both laughed.

Miles was glad they had reached a place where they seemed to get along. He never told anyone of them, but Bass and Charlie were more alike at times than any one of them realised.

He knew his brother. Charlie was safe with him. He knew Charlie, she could handle him.

They alternated between sitting in silence and talking. When the sun eventually started to go down slowly they both got up.

'_So kid, when I told you to try and limit down the stupid when you left town, you thought I meant daring Bass to shoot you?'_

Charlie raised an eyebrow at him when she put her hands on her hips.

'_Didn't think it was stupid.'_

Miles had to turn his had away from Charlie before he almost busted out in laughter.

'_Beat him up with a with something sharp and heavy too.'_

Miles shoved Charlie with his shoulder when the only thing he could now was actually burst out in laughter. That and feel very sorry for Bass his sorry ass when he had a vivid about the image of his niece, attacking the shit out of his brother Charlie could hit. He taught her that.

'_Stop messing around, Miles. Don't want to hurt you,' _there was a mock threat tone in her voice.

Charlie wanted to shove Miles back but before she got the chance she felt his arms around her. Her head against his chest.

'_Are we okay, kid?' _ Charlie could hear the insecurity in his words that formed a lump in her throat.

'_We are Miles. We will always be.' _

For once, Miles did not push away his tears when he heard those words from Charlie. Words that meant more than he could ever say to this girl. Words that were more than he deserved. But here she was.

Charlie could feel he was crying, she could feel his tears on her skin. She held on to him.

When they walked back to town the sky around them was turning into pink, gold and deep red. The air around them was filled with the sounds of birds flying high in the sky, and crickets in the fields around them. When Miles slung an arm around Charlie's shoulders when the two of them walked back Charlie felt a connection with Miles she had not felt in a long time. It was actually even better than it ever was. It felt good.

And when Bass finished a day of gruesome paperwork and walked home to a bottle of whiskey and if he had some damn luck to a lot of Charlie and her warm and stunning body beside him in bed later, he saw them.

He saw the contours of the two people he knew so well. Dark eyes, next to blue ones. Brown hair next to blonde curls. Nothing less than affection in his brothers eyes, her head tilted back when she laughed. A lightness on both of their faces he had not seen in fucking forever.

He watched his brother with the woman he cared more for than she knew. He recognised something he hadn't seen in Miles for so long, for too long. It took him back decades in time, remembering what used to be, remembering his brother, remembering him, remember a fragment of home, remembering something he thought would be lost beyond everything, between all the fucking chaos and everything that got so out of control.

He watched them when they walked back into town. Talking. Smiling. Miles arm loosely around Charlie's shoulder. Charlie pushing Miles in the ribs with her eyes filled with challenge and a smile, that he hoped would never diminish, when Miles had said something she apparently objected to.

It stopped him cold in his tracks.

He would never forgive himself if he had a part in destroying something between Charlie and Miles. He felt how his jaws locked at that thought.

From the moment both Charlie and Miles had crash landed back in his life he never thought he would be standing here in this town. Looking at them. Feeling the way he did.

_Hell_, he had hoped they would find a way through all this mess.

But one look at the two of them in the distance told him they had. He let his hand go over the scruff of his beard. There was a heartfelt grin forming on his face when he watched them again for a moment, leaving them there for now, giving them room to be, before he started to walk back home.

_Charlie._

_Miles._

* * *

_**Yes, I know, there was no face to face Charloe in this chapter. But I felt things needed to be said between Miles and Charlie too, just them, their bound, their healing. I hope I did not disappoint you guys. But Bass was there with Charlie, in her thoughts, in her words to Miles. Next chapter, there will be lots and lots of Charlie and Bass again, I promise! But for now, it is sunset in Willoughby, Miles and Charlie walking into town with a smile on their faces and Bass not far behind wishing them well. :) That's not a bad place to leave them for this chapter, right? I will work on another chapter real soon! Until next chapter! Until then...ciao! Love from Love**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**How amazing to hear from all of you that you liked the chapter with Miles and Charlie so much, thank you! I really wanted to give them last chapter, and it means a lot that you felt the same. So, a heartfelt thank you for your amazing reviews. I always adore hearing from you. Today the story continues with chapter 23, and as I promised you, the story continues with more Charloe. :)**_

_**Of course, I still do not own Revolution, just a daydream about what could have happened too..:)**_

* * *

When Bass opened the door he was struck by the image of a smiling Charlie, a red blush on her face, clear blue eyes.

It was late, so late he had doubted she would come over.

When he had watched Miles and Charlie walk into town earlier this day, he had walked straight home. He wanted to give them all the space he could give to them, but hell, when it had gotten late, and later, he really wished her soft skin and curves were under his hands. He wished he could bury his face in her hair, and fall asleep with her body wrapped around his, but not before he would have watched her fucking stunning face while she came in his arms.

He had poured himself another drink and had gone over some papers to keep himself busy from that very vivid image in his mind that made him hard without her even in the room. But her soft lips and the echo of Charlie moaning his name in his bed, did n't leave him the hell alone. Finally, a soft knock on the door had put him out of his misery.

When the door opened before her, she felt how his eyes almost saw straight through her, a look he could only give her and before she knew it, he had pulled her close. One arm rested on the small of her back, the other buried in her hair. His lips firm but gentle at the same time, on hers.

Charlie took in the deep scent that was Bass. She was so used to his teasing looks and remarks, their banter she had grown to like to so much, that she felt overwhelmed with the way Bass seemed to wrap himself around her this evening, before she just leaned into his embrace and gave in to his kiss.

'_Want a drink?'_ His low voice was close to her ear when he finally broke away from her mouth.

'_I am a Matheson, you know the answer to that one,' _her tone drily.

And then Bass laughed, his laugh made something swirl inside her stomach. He nibbled at her ear lightly, and Charlie had to hold on to his shirt when a shiver went through her spine, before she shoved him away from her in a playful way.

She still really liked walking into his apartment, every time she got over to his place. Small fire, his jacket casually dropped over a chair or desk. Paperwork, whiskey. His swords always nearby.

She walked over to his couch and she curled up into one of the corners with a deep relaxing sigh that caught Bass by surprise for a moment. He had seen so much of Charlie that was still new to him, and this evening was no exception.

Bass joined her when he sat down at the other side of the couch, facing her, but still with some room between them, and she took a drink from his hands.

They were sitting close, the silence of the town that had long gone to sleep outside and the familiar sounds of the fire surrounding them. The days on the road with him felt like a long time ago, but she still liked the sounds of one close when she was close to him.

Charlie had no idea if it was really late of very early.

Miles had walked her home and of course, a drink had turned into dinner and dinner had turned into a couple of more drinks.

They had talked some more and completely lost track of time. She loved the fact that Miles did not seem to feel rushed. When she finally had said goodbye to a slightly drunk uncle, she knew she could do two things. Slide under the covers of her bed or slide under the covers of his bed and fall asleep on a very good human pillow. It was not a very difficult choice.

Bass watched her when Charlie talked about her day with Miles. Watched her when she talked about that damned afternoon when she had to find out about Philly. Watcher her when she talked about Portsboro. When she talked about her mother. Her struggle with her mother. The way she had been caught up in the huge fucking mess that was not even hers.

He was struck by the way Charlie sat on his couch, struck by the way she let him in, how she took down the wall around her, without even noticing herself, that he had been facing so long.

He would never thought they would reach a point where he would deserve that. Hell, he realised he forgot what it was like for anyone to confide in him the way she seemed to do now. He forgot what it was like.

But when he remembered it, it was like a punch in his gut. For a moment he could not look at her anymore, his lips pressed in a thin line and his eyes on the drink before him.

And somewhere in the back of his mind, it hit him. This was more than fucking great sex, more than their banter, more than exploring each other. He quickly shoved that though away and focussed on Charlie again.

He listened to her, he watched her, he watched her every expression with a deep concentrated gaze.

'_It's been so hard Bass. I have just no idea how to ever repair this with my mom. And all those time, I felt how the distance between me and Miles started to grow, and I just did not know...' _

Charlie tried to hide what she felt, when she quickly took another sip from her drink, but it was not lost on Bass that her voice broke.

'_Charlie, I know that guy like forever now. He can have some serious social skills disabilities.' _

'_But he cares about you. So much.'_

Bass watched how she stubbornly pushed tears away, and looked away from him for just a moment. His hand had moved onto the back of the couch and over to her, his thumb slowly going over her cheek.

'_Whatever the hell happens, never doubt that.' _His voice was deep and low and Charlie felt tears and warmth at the same time. Finally her eyes found his and she leaned into his touch, his hand cupped her cheek.

She could not process it completely, but it was the first time she took comfort from him at the moment she would normally push everything and everyone away. This time he had connected with her in a way beyond words, with such a simple gesture as the rough skin of his hand on her cheek.

Later, when she told Bass about the point of her conversation with Miles , where his brother had told her to limit down the stupid , Bass tried to stop himself but he just fucking couldn't resist.

'_So, tell me something, you told him about how much you limited down the stupid. With me?' _His tone was dark but Charlie could see the little lines by his eyes crinkle with amusement.

'_Yeah, Monroe,'_ she raised an eyebrow at him in challenge. _'I also told him it was not stupid. Smashing into you was the best therapy this girl could ever get.' _

She tilted her back a little and leaned towards him, it was enough to harden him just with her looks.

'_Telling you to go to hell when you wanted to come back with me too, by the way.'_

'_Well, I have to admit Charlie, you can hit pretty good. You know, for a girl.' _

The truth was, it had hurt like hell when Charlie had trashed him into that fence after he had tried to kill of that son of a bounty hunter.

'_And I seem to remember the way you just could not help yourself and look at my lips, Charlotte. You know, in between all the hate and loathing.'_

Bass thought back to a Charlie on fire, when she had been in his face and told him exactly what she thought, even after he just saved her life, all ice and fire in her eyes. Her face was almost just as close as it was this time. But only this time, her eyes were filled with challenge and warmth at the same time.

'_You smug...'_

She launched at him but he was faster. He grabbed her wrists, pushed the back of her hands back against the couch and pinned her down between him and the couch, his knee in between her legs.

Charlie knew she would be lying to herself when she would tell herself she had not looked at his lips at that moment.

Bass knew he would be lying to himself if this was not exactly what he had wanted to do with her that time on the road.

Bass watched her with an expression that drove her wild. He leaned in and she could smell the whiskey on his breath. She expected him to kiss her, but his mouth moved on to her neck and ear.

'_Time for bed,'_ he growled into her ear.

Charlie wondered how his demanding voice, could irritate her beyond everything normally but made her body betray herself with a deep sensation when he talked to her like this right now.

Her hand disappeared in his when he pulled her off the couch. They did not speak, and did not touch each other in any other way, when they walked over to his bed in the other room. It was his eyes not letting go of hers. It was blue wrapped up in blue.

Bass slowly undressed her, but instead of getting rid of her top and jeans of her like he normally did with raw impatience, Charlie noticed that he took his time.

He took his time but never let go of her with his eyes. His blue eyes got darker and Charlie felt how her lips slowly parted. His stare made her core pool with want, with wetness and with an almost overwhelming need for all of this man before her.

This is not the first time they stood close like this, it happened many times before. So many times, Charlie had lost track. She never understood why they seemed to gravitate to each other the way they had always seemed to, right from the start.

They had found themselves like this, the air filled with a dense tension, eyes crashing into each other, many times since then. She wondered if Bass ever thought of doing the things he was doing to her right now, when they did, but somehow she knew the answer. She knew her own answer to that question.

She felt how the crisp night air around them touched her skin while he uncovered more of her. His fingers barely touched her skin, but it was enough to heighten all her senses.

When she stepped out of her panties, and his fingers skilfully opened her bra she ached for him. When he pulled his own shirt over his head she closed the distance between their bodies and pressed a warm kiss on his chest while his hands were still above his head. She kissed him again, this time on his hard stomach. He grunted under his breath when he got rid of his pants and kicked off his boots. When she wanted to move her mouth even lower on his stomach, Bass stopped her.

His movements stayed slow, his lips everywhere, his mouth trailing over her body. It almost pushed her over the edge already. Charlie felt how her the air locked in her lunges because she simply forgot how to breathe. It was like she was close to letting go but her body tensed and circled around that point. She reached a point where she felt dizzy. So she reminded herself to breathe, again.

It caused her to hold her breath and let it out eventually with a deep low gasp, that filled his bedroom, over and over again.

Bass heard the low sounds coming from her, he watched the desire in her eyes. But he also found something else there, it was desire, desire combined with surrender.

She had her eyes half closed and her body was gravitating towards his. He felt how her nipples brushed against his chest. Bass wrapped his hands in her hair and licked her lips. He wanted to taste and lick every part of her body.

Their tongues turned around each other when Charlie put her hands on his chest. She was not sure she could feel her legs anymore at this point, and she smiled when Bass placed her on his bed at the almost same moment. The softness of his sheets against her back, the hardness of his body against her breasts and stomach.

There was only one thing on her mind, one thing that Bass wanted too. He opened up her legs with his knees and felt how her warmth radiated towards him, how she opened up for him. He let the top of his dick glide through her folds. She was ready, he felt it, but more so, Bass could see it in Charlie's eyes.

When Charlie breathed out again this time, it was in the form of a sigh, a moan that broke the silence in the room again. A moan that met his deep growl when he let his hardness disappeared in her with one long and perfect thrust. His body was spread all over hers, she was wrapped under him, and Charlie felt the need to draw him in even closer.

His eyes were still on her, and stayed on her with every thrust. Bass felt how she pulsed around his him tightly. They found a rhythm, and got lost in it. Their bodies filled with heat, their skin covered in sweat. His name a whisper without sound on her lips, completely lost in the sheer desire, like she had to make up for all those times she had wanted to say his name.

Charlie forced herself to keep her eyes open, but she felt she was losing that battle when Bass found that perfect spot in her.

'_Bass,'_ it was a whisper through a soft moan before she had to close her eyes, and she felt how his mouth crashed on hers when she came, arching her back against him.

Bass watched her, he kissed her, he shielded her with his whole body until she came down from her orgasm. He watched her when he picked up the pace again, watched her when he let her name escape from his lips in a deep grunt.

He watched the incredible woman under him when with one last thrust he felt how he had to let go to. The moment he had to leave her warmth he felt Charlie's warm hand over his cock, her hand over his own. He came with deep growl, watching her, watch all of her.

Sated, they fell asleep. Charlie's head in the nook of his neck, his heart beat under her hand. Still wrapped up in each other, still entangled in each other.

When Bass woke up later that night, he felt her breathing against his skin, he watched her relaxed face, he watched how she had tangled her fingers around his to anchor herself.

He let her sleep, thinking back about all those times he had wanted to hold her, to shield her from all the fucked up things in this world.

_The afternoon he watched the terror and utter confusion in her eyes when those patriots went up in flames at the high school._

_Every fucking time had seen her get lost in a nightmare, only feet away from him._

_The moment they had found Miles on that golf course, more dead than alive, a desperately crying Charlotte holding him in her arms._

_That day in Vegas where the son of a bitch Gould had drove her back to his pathetic trailer, when all he could do was watch her, knowing damn well what Gould had in mind for her. When all he wanted to do was rip his throat out._

_The moment Miles had turned a corner in Austin, dragging Charlie along with him. The moment he had asked where Neville's kid was and the answer stood right in front of him. Her face full of damage, her top soaking in the man's blood he knew she cared about once, her eyes hollow. Eyes that normally looked at and through him, eyes that never backed the hell down, eyes that could not even look at him right now.. He did not have to ask any questions, he just knew. He had stood there, in complete shock for her. Knowing that something was broken in her, something that would never heal again completely. He knew. Knowing they had to leave the city the hell behind as fast as they could. Listening to Miles behind him in the back of the wagon trying to reach Charlie on their way back, a Charlie who had been completely silent the whole way. A dark turned in herself Charlie that almost broke him. He had to control himself with everything he had to climb in the back of the wagon, shove Miles away from her and just hold her. See her through it. Cast away the darkness that was spreading through her, a darkness that had started to spread through him many years ago._

He never was able to hold her at any of those moments, he had never been able to wrap her in his arms, to tell her he was there. Because he was, he had been, no matter in how many ways she had pushed him away. So he held her now, with everything he had.

* * *

Miles had his right hand on the hilt of his sword, while he was wishing he was holding a drink in that hand instead with a bar stool under his ass. He should have been at the bar, meeting Bass , something that seemed to happen more often nowadays. Rachel's eyes were filled with disapproval when he had left the house. Hell, they were full if ice and disapproval every time she knew Bass would be anywhere where he would be.

He knew that Bass and Rachel probably were never going to get along, and he understood, he knew a of a lot had happened. But hell, he knew that if they were ever going to work for real, there had to be room for Bass in his life.

Instead of a slow evening and some good old fashioned bullshit stories from days long ago with Bass, he was standing here. The man that should have been on duty that night to cover the town gate had gotten some hell of a flue. Of course, Bass, the prick, had suddenly not been around anymore at that point in their little office, so Miles had to do the honours.

Another hour or so and he would be done and still go and catch up with Bass. He would let the idiot pay for all of his whiskey tonight.

He had his eyes gazed in the distance when something put him on edge. He felt it before he heard it. He heard it before he saw them. A group of wounded rangers closed the distance to the town. The wagons were moving slowly.

'_Need some help over here, open the gate, now'_ he barked over his shoulder.

Their town was still a refuge for the wounded and although the war was almost over and the patriots were pushed back more and more, it was far from over. Those patriot morons still left a path of devastation with their re-education camps and creepy killer kids.

Miles' feet took him down the stairs in no time to see what he could do. After Bass and him had a previous squabble with Texas in the past, they were all on the same side now and these man needed help.

The wagons had rolled in under the gate and he watched Gene from a far, with Rachel not far from his side doing their first triages to assess where to help first.

He turned to his right when his eyes fell on a young man.

'_What in the hell,'_ he muttered under his breath. The mutter changed into a loud order when he spoke again and tried to suppress some black panic that started to spread in his gut.

'_Somebody get Monroe, and get his ass over here, now!' _

* * *

The sound of the town bell resounded through the streets. Her instincts were immediately on fire. There had been no attacks lately on their town and although her life seemed to have calmed down, and the town around her felt safe, she knew, and always realised, things could change in a heartbeat.

The town around her sprung into action, and she did not hesitate to do the same. Charlie's mind processed what was going on quickly, and her grandfather's training helped her to help wherever she could. She registered her grandfather, mother and Miles at work in the distance while her hands tried to take care of a broken leg in front of her.

Charlie felt the blood drain from her face when she heard his low primal howl. Bitter coldness crept over her spine. Her body froze but she forced herself to start to run at the same time, desperate to reach him. She passed another wagon before she saw them.

Before she saw him.

Charlie recognised those dark curls, she recognised the lines of his face, his face covered in bruises and caked blood. The silver ring on his finger. His eyes shut. His face pale.

Charlie saw Miles, kneeled down next to his brother, his dark eyes set on the ground before him.

It was like the rest of the town around them moved in slow motion and all what remained was him when she saw Bass. She felt a deep cry forming in her lunges, his sheer desperation almost causing her to knock her of her feet when she watched a completely broken Bass, tears running over his face, while he was holding his motionless son in his arms.

* * *

_**Yes, I know, I am leaving you with one very big cliff hanger. I have already started to put together the next chapter, so I hope to update soon! I will also work on 'It takes two', so you can expect another chapter there too, very soon. Thank you for reading, as always. Until the next chapter...ciao! Love from Love**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Hey everyone, thank you so much for your kind reviews, as always, they make me smile and make me want to keep on writing, because you guys, just like Charlie & Bass, are amazing :) We left Bass in a dark place, so I will stop talking now . This is chapter 24.**_

_**I do not own Revolution, just a daydream about what could have happened!**_

* * *

Bass had drinks the night before with the boys. Just him, Miles, the boys and a lot of booze.

He had found Charlie in his bed later, sound asleep. But when he entered the room, her eyes had opened and met him with challenge and seduction that she had perfected so well. When he had slid under the covers, his boots, jeans and shirt somewhere on the ground to waste no fucking time, he had known why. His body met a very naked Charlie, her curves inviting against his side. When he had groaned in the crook of her neck, and she did that thing where she slowly moved her ass against his groin to drive him wild, all bets were off.

He had playfully pinned her beneath him. She had tried to fight him off, her lips turning into one hell of smile, but without true conviction.

'_Nice try Charlotte,'_ he groaned in her ear, teasing her.

Their kisses had turned into passion, and passion had turned into the both of them wrapping themselves around each other, heartbeat against heartbeat.

He had fallen asleep sated after he had pulled her close against him and had woken up with Charlie tugged under his arm, her warm breath on his skin.

He had dragged himself to a meeting with Blanchard in the morning, still asking himself what the fuck had happened for him and Charlie to be where they were.

He had helped himself to a drink after lunch.

And then he had seen how a ranger stormed into his office. He had listened to his words.

'_Sir, you are needed at the gate. Now. Matheson has been asking for you.'_

He had heard the sound of the town bell rumbling through the town.

Within seconds he had smashed his drink down on the table before him, he had grabbed his swords and gun and had made his way towards what the hell was going on.

Bass assessed the situation quickly. He was ready to give orders, like he had done so many times before. And for one last moment, this afternoon had nothing do to with him personally.

That was until this Thursday afternoon stopped being a regular Thursday afternoon.

That was until he had seen Miles. The dark eyes of his brother met his. He already pointed his gaze at something else, ready to give orders to try and regain some order when his eyes were drawn back to Miles.

_Something was very much the fuck not all right._

He knew. Four decades of a brotherly bound told him.

Bass shoved somebody out of the way to get to Miles. Tension was building up in his jaw and every muscle as a reflex. His eyes wide and full of edgy focus, his heartbeat pounding in his chest, adrenaline pumping through his veins. Numerous scenarios and the way they could react to them running through his mind until he reached Miles.

It was like the world around him got smaller in a surreal way, the colours turned to grey and he felt stunned like he was just hit by the blast of a grenade.

He was not walking anymore. He was running.

'_Move!'_ Bass shouted in a deep growl to anyone on his path. His eyes dark.

He felt how the familiar dark demons had already started to run with him. Their shadows already catching up with him.

It were the same demons, that had never left his side from the moment he heard his entire family was gone. It were the same demons that had haunted him when the midwife had left their tent and rushed him back inside before he would lose his family all over again.

He had already seen him. He had already recognised his shape, his body. But at the same time his mind prevented him from thinking anything at this point. The demons were cornering him. There was nowhere to hide anymore

In one fast desperate movement Bass jumped on the wagon behind Miles and kneeled down next to his son. His knees on the hard wooden floor of the wagon while he watched directly at his son's face in absolute horror, his eyes scanned Connor to make any sense of what he saw.

He took Connor in his arms. He was lying between other men and Bass needed his son away from all that devastation, blood and death. He sunk down on the ground with the motionless body of his son against his chest.

There was a deep howl coming from his chest that he did not even recognised as his own, when he almost choked on his own tears.

Connor's pale complexion, blood on his face, blood everywhere, his body lifeless. The stillness of his son causing a dark panic of raw pain inside of him.

Bass did not know anymore if he was holding Connor, or his baby girl. His baby girl that was just as pale and just as wrapped up in blood as his son was right now, when he had held her in his arms for the first time and the last time, all at once.

He cried, he cried so hard he was sure he was about to heave. He rocked Connor in his arms, fully prepared to rip anyone apart who would dare to touch his son.

Charlie watched Bass, Connor's face against his chest. His arms around the young man.

She watched Bass cry with such a raw intensity that her blue eyes filled with tears. It blurred her vision. His pain reached her and froze her. She saw Miles close to him, but she could see Bass was a world away. She saw it in his eyes. She saw darkness, she saw despair. She saw how Bass broke into pieces of complete loss right in front of her.

'_Let me through,'_ the calm but determined voice belonged to doctor Cooper. A down to earth man. Fast mind, steady hand, Texan at heart. He earned his place in the small community and he became a respected doctor in their village with an expertise in war trauma.

Charlie felt her tears coming to a full stop, she felt how her vision turned into clear focussed lines again. The fighter in her returned when Cooper ran to Bass and Connor. She noticed how her mother was nearby too.

Cooper kneeled down next to Bass. He reached for Connor's neck to check his pulse.

'_Don't touch him, don't you dare touch him!'_ Bass shouted to him, his voice hoarse, soaked in tears.

' _Bass, he is here to help.'_ Miles squeezed Bass his shoulder, desperately trying to reach him.

'_Bass, let him help Connor,' _He tried again. He was pushing down the panic in his own gut, knowing too damn well that there probably was no helping Connor anymore. Knowing too damn well what that might mean to his brother. Which darkness this could trigger. He had his brother like this again, at a tent camp many years ago and he was gutted by the possibility of going through it again if his kid would not make it. He did not think that Bass would make it through burying one more of his kids.

Bass heard Miles' words, but there was no way he would let go of Connor. Nothing else seemed to matter than holding him close. Nothings else mattered anymore.

'_Bass.' _

Bass knew that voice.

Charlie had closed the distance between her and Bass. She had seen Miles' attempts to reach him. She saw the utter worry and pain for Bass on her uncle's face. She had forced herself to shake her way out of her own frozen state. She kneeled down on the other side of Bass.

'_Bass, no one is going to take Connor away from you.' _Her words were soft, but firm.

' _We are here to help. '_

She was not sure if he would push her away, but her instincts told her to reach out one hand and place that hand gently on his upper arm.

'_Let us help.' _

Charlie carefully watched his face. His eyes were staring at his son, hollowness in his eyes. But Charlie felt the shift under her hand. It was a shift that made her turn her eyes to Cooper for a moment, and with a small nod, without letting go of Bass with her hand, she told him it was okay.

Cooper slowly moved to Connor. Bass knew Charlie was somewhere close, he knew that Miles was there, but he could do nothing more than cling on to Connor. He watched doc. It was like time did not exist anymore. He knew what would be next. He knew but he would never let Connor go. He would never stop holding on to his son. He would not watch his son disappear into cold ground.

Charlie stayed close to Bass. Every second seemed to last forever. She had seen this many times before. She was afraid of what she would find in the doctor's look when his fingers touched Connor's skin. Hoping he would find a heartbeat, but fearing the worst herself too. Connor was just too damn still.

She did not want Connor to die. No matter what happened. She didn't. But more than that, she did not want Bass to lose his son, to lose his hope of family.

'_We have a pulse.' _It was the steady voice of Cooper that made her breathe again.

_We have a ... _

_We have a pulse. _

The docs words reached Bass but did he did not understood them at first. He looked at Connor, his mouth opened in shock.

'_Sir, we need to work on him, now.'_

'_Somebody help me,' _ Cooper turned to Rachel, he had worked with her before in the shared practice and he knew this woman's skills would be much needed.

Charlie looked up too at her mother, who looked completely blank, her face filled with sharp lines, without any intention to move.

Charlie watched her mother for one moment, before she walked over to her and grabbed her by her arm.

'_If you are not here to help, then you better get away from them.'_ Her words were sharp and it were the only words she wanted to waste on her mother right now before she turned away from her again and walked to the doctor.

'_Tell me what I can do,' _she offered.

When Bass let go of Connor , but never letting him go with his eyes, he felt how Miles placed an arm around his shoulder. The salt of his tears were still burning on his skin when he felt his brother close to him.

'_He is in good hands, Bass.' _Miles watched Cooper and Charlie, her face filled with determination and concentration when they both got to work. He watched his niece at work, and he could not help but feel admiration. This girl never seemed to give up, she had a resilience and fire in her, that left him stunned and proud at the same time.

Cooper asked for a stretcher. His movements fast, but with a calmness that seemed to calm down the energy around him.

Bass was still kneeled down next to Connor, his knees in the dirt of the main street, his hands in his lap.

_Hang in there son. Hang in there. _

_Don't take him away from me. _

_Don't._

_**Midnight**_

Charlie had found a bowl and some water, and she was splashing it into her face. The past few hours felt like days. When they had gotten Connor into the small town hospital, which was nothing more than the town's practice and some extra rooms for patients who needed round the clock care, the fight had begun.

Connor's life hung in the balance. There were wounds to be taken care of, he was dehydrated, exhausted and it was too early to make any kind of prognosis. After they had been able to clean him up and the pale skin of his face reappeared from under the blood, Charlie had recognised something of the Connor she knew before.

All that was left for them to do know, in these nightly hours, all they could do now was wait, Cooper had ordered her to get some rest. Miles had given her a reassuring nod, when he had sat next to Bass. He was the one person she trusted enough to be there with Bass, when she could not be herself. So she gave herself a couple of minutes to eat some fruit that somebody left behind for her, drink something and let the cold water in her face bring her back to her senses before she walked down the silent and dark hall that lead back to Connor's room.

The soft lights of a few s lamps illuminated the room. Connor was still not conscious. She intuitively checked his chest, which was still rising and falling, so that meant oxygen. Oxygen meant life.

Bass sat next to Connor, a chair close to his bed. Miles had moved and was leaning in the window still behind Bass. Eyes down on the flour, both man sitting in silence.

Right now, Charlie did not care if Miles would see what she was about to do. She didn't. All that mattered to her right now was him.

She stood in the doorway when the realisation hit her She stood there in the silence of the hall and let it sink in.

She felt compassion. She felt compassion for Bass. She felt it with whole her heart. She felt compassion for the broken man, for the father in him, for the man next to the bed of his son. She recognised his pain, because it was something they shared.

She did not know how the road behind them had taken both of them here, to this point. But she did. She felt compassion. For him. It was like a piece of her heart opened for him, here, in the middle of the night.

So she did what her heart told her what to do. She walked over to Bass, his elbows resting on his knees, his head resting in the palm of his hands. She slowly sat down on the chair beside him. And then she stroked the side of his face, and let her hand rest on the back of his neck. She let her head rest against his arm.

She waited. He did not move.

So she waited again.

She waited in the silence of the room. She waited for him, she waited for Bass. She felt the heaviness of his sorrow. Charlie did not care if he moved. She only wanted him to know she was there. She wanted to reach him, she wanted to pierce into the dark place he was in, and fight her way through the walls of his darkness. She wanted Bass to know she was there. She wanted Bass to know he was not alone.

She did not know how long they had been sitting like this, but she felt the change in Bass when he started to move his hand. His hand moved over her shoulder and landed on the side of her head, his fingers entangled in his hair. He pulled her close and buried his face in her hair. He felt how Charlie moved her arm under his and how one of her hands rested against his back.

Bass felt numb, he felt empty, not knowing it there was any damn hope. Hope he wanted not for himself but for his kid, his son. He had almost given up his life for him in Vegas, if Charlie had not showed up and got them out, he would have died in that hell of a cage, and there was no doubt in his mind he would trade his life for his right now.

Hours had seemed to evaporate in the space around them, since the moment they had brought Connor inside of this room, since the moment doc had told them there was nothing to do and wait.

He could not speak but he knew his brother was sitting behind him, having his back as he had done countless times before. It was something he thought would never experience again.

Numbness through his body, the darkness of the night around them.

And then, there was a slender hand going over his skin. Her scent close. Her breathe close. The warm skin of her fingers soothing in his neck.

Some of the numbness moved back, and his hand reached out for her. He felt the weight of her against his arm, and her simple touch grounded him. He finally had the courage to move his hand to touch her hair, and when he leaned into her, he was not able to hold back. He fought the tears back with everything he had, but the force of his raw pain was too big. When her hair touched his scruff, he let his face disappear into her curls.

Tears escaped from deep within the numbness, landing in her soft hair. Deep whimpers escaped his throat, breaking the silence of the room while Bass cried in Charlie's embrace.

He cried for his son, for the time they never had together, for the moments he had missed, and for the time they might never have together.

He cried for his brother, who had not left him for one damn second.

He cried for this incredible woman, who was sitting here in the middle of the night, and who with a simple comforting gesture almost ripped his heart out, right before he felt how Charlie calmed him down.

They were here. She was here. Here with him. He felt how her other hand wrapped itself around his waist. He could feel her body break down for a moment too, he heard one deep sob, he felt her tears on his skin.

She was crying for him, with him. He was not sure if he could take anymore, but all he knew was he needed her. He needed Charlie.

Charlie felt how Bass let go, she felt how his body leaned into her, into her touch. She felt how he held on to her with his arm, he felt the heartbreaking tears finally found a way out from his chest.

Miles watched his niece with his brother. He should be surprised. Somehow he wasn't. He was too damn tired to think about why he wasn't. He should be yelling to Bass to get the hell away from his niece. But he couldn't. He saw a side of Bass he had almost forgotten through the long years. He saw how his brother let his dark wall down, he watched how Charlie took it down, brick by brick. It was happening right before his eyes. He had seen it in Charlie's eyes the moment she stood in the doorway and her eyes landed on Bass. He saw it in the way Bass pulled her close, in the way Charlie leaned into him.

So he leaned into the window still, and he sat there in silence.

He watched how Charlie reached his brother, in the way she had been able to reach him, when he was close to being dead in that bar in Chicago. She, with all her stubbornness, had walked into his bar on a normal Tuesday afternoon and had refused to believe him when he told her that part of him, that she remembered from days long ago, had been dead. With big blue eyes, she had watched him.

He did not know how the hell she did it, but she had brought a piece of him back. She had brought Bass back many months ago. And now she had found a way to bring a piece back of his brother that he thought he buried with him, the day he had to watch how his brother buried Shelly and his daughter. How could he not want that for his best friend, for his brother?

So, he should be surprised, he should yell, but he didn't. Instead he sat behind them, guarding them through the night.

Time passed, the night progressed and Charlie told herself to stay strong. For him. For Bass. Her own body between his and his heavy arm. She let him cry and held on to him with all she could give him.

_We will get through this, we will Bass. _

_We will._

* * *

_**So, yes, I know, a dark chapter, but how hard it was to write, I know this point in the story would arrive. I truly believe that from the hard and impossible things in life, beauty can grow, people can grow, so that's why I wrote this chapter. I will update very soon! Thank you for reading, I say it all the time, but you are all so amazing. Thank you! Until the next chapter...ciao! Love from Love**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Your reviews were all so very amazing, thank you so very much! I cannot tell you how much they mean to me and how they inspire me in my writing. So thank you guys!**_

_**This chapter starts right where we left Charlie, Bass with Miles and Connor. In that small hospital room, a long dark night. After Charlie has found a way to reach Bass. And Bass finally let somebody, Charlie, in.**_

* * *

**Sunrise**

Bass woke up with golden locks of hair and Charlie's head in his lap. His hand resting on her shoulder. Somehow just before the dark hours before sunrise she had fallen asleep against him, her body curled up on the chair next to him. Her breathing was slow and deep. The beams of sunlight that fell through a small gap between the closed and faded curtains touched her hair and skin.

She was covered with a soft blanket. _Miles._

When almost fucking pathetic tears had escaped from the dark corners in his mind, Charlie had been there. Never giving him the feeling he was pathetic or embarrassing himself. He did not know how the hell she did that, but in everything she did, Charlie stayed strong, determined.

He had wanted to keep his eyes on Connor. Like he could will his son not to slip away from him that way since it only took minutes of him stepping outside a warm tent for his wife and girl to slip away, when he had not been watching them.

But somehow, just before sunrise he had crashed into a short dreamless sleep.

He heard Miles snoring behind him. He gently pulled his hand away from Charlie's shoulder and let his hand go over his face and through the rough and wild scruff of his beard.

_Connor. _

His kid looked like hell, all his attitude silenced, his dark curls glued against his forehead. He looked small. Pale. But he was breathing, he was here and god damn it, he was a Monroe. There was strength and one hell of a fighter in him.

The last time he had seen his son was when he had to leave him behind in a shed, together with that son of a bitch traitor Neville on the day Miles had the best idea _eve_r, kidnapping the goddamn patriot President. He had some different ideas, like cutting the asshole's throat .

The last time he had seen his son, his own blood, his family, his son had tried to kill him. This time not because Gould hat put them in a cage in a fight to the death, but because of his son's free will. Bass had not been able to reach him, to make Connor understand why things had changed. Why he would still give his life up for his son in a heartbeat, but he could not meet Connor's dark desire for power.

Somehow, his story had become Connor's story.

It had broken his heart. It had broken any hope that was still there, not much, but some, of ever feeling what family meant. He had seen the pain on Connor's face, he had seen his own darkness reflected in his son's face and dark eyes. He had begged Connor to go back with him, fight their way through this.

Instead his kid had tried to shoot him.

And now, he was back. He was here. Somehow Connor had found his way back. The betrayal of his kid hurt like a knife in his gut, but this was his son, and no matter what would happen, he would be here if he woke up. What would happen next, Bass was not sure of that. But for now, Bass place was at his son's side.

Bass could hear the town start up for another day. But that was outside and it didn't matter. All what mattered to him right now, was right with him in this small room. _Everybody _ that mattered was here between these four walls.

His eyes found Charlie again. He wanted to touch her hair, he wanted to feel her breath in the crook of his neck and feel the weight of her body against his own.

But something locked inside of him. Slowly demolishing his want to feel her close. Somehow he braced himself for something, as memories from his past reached him for a moment, too fast to catch the memory completely, but the face of another woman flashed before him, dark curls, warm smile, haunting him, before her face faded away.

Charlie felt how the sun woke her up, the sharp light in her face. She felt something soft covering her.

_Snoring_. Definitely Miles.

_His scent, warmth of his body close around her._ Definitely Bass.

And then she left that place between sleeping and being awake, and she remembered where she was. She remembered Bass' his face, his desperation. The image of Bass holding his son in his arms was one she would _never f_orget, it was burned into her mind like his scar on her wrist.

She remembered the way Bass had cried into her hair. She remembered the overwhelming sense of compassion washing over her. In that little alcove in the middle of the night, consisting of dark silent hours where time seemed to stand still, he had let her in. She had let him in.

They had met somewhere on unfamiliar territory for the both of them.

She slowly opened her eyes and moved herself into a sitting position.

'_Hey,'_ her voice was hoarse, she did not even recognised it as her own at this point.

'_Hey,' _ his voice was raw and deep, and almost inaudible. There was a hint in his eyes, the way he sat next to her that touched something inside of her, gave her an unpleasant jolt deep inside of her. It was like the shadow of one single cloud moving in front of the sun on a summer day.

' _You guys look like crap,'_ it was Miles voice behind them. Charlie turned around and gave her uncle a smile. _' Need some breakfast?' _

Charlie nodded. Relieved that he wanted to get them breakfast, instead of wanting to break Bass' nose or wanting to yell at her for their moment a couple of hours ago.

Miles was almost out of the door when Bass finally spoke to him.

'_Thanks brother.'_

Charlie watched both men. She knew Bass was not talking about his offer to get something to eat for them. She knew Miles knew too. These two men could be a couple of stupid idiots, and she hid a smile at the clear way her uncle was uncomfortable with Bass his words.

'_It's nothing, you morons sure look like you could use some food.' _And with those words, and a badly hidden grin that made him 10 years yonger, Miles was out of the door.

_**A couple of days later **_

After Miles had gotten them breakfast, the light of a new day had seemed to change everything. In a slow and subtle way. Bass felt more, more of something and at the same time, less of something else to her. The shift was too small for anyone else to notice, but Charlie knew him too well, not to notice.

It was like one of those storms she could sense, even before they had hit their town, many years ago. Even though the sky had been perfectly all right, and there were no dark clouds in sight, Charlie could perceive the change in the elements around her.

Connor had woken up yesterday, but he was still weak, confused and not able to talk. He was into a state of being awake and was off to a place no one could reach him moments later. Cooper had given him a decent chance to get through it all. But it was still bed rest for him, and lot's of monitoring before they could even think about if he would leave the hospital.

The look on Bass' face, the look on his face when Connor had started to stir and mumble words that no one understood yet, had warmed Charlie with relieve. For a moment they had locked eyes and she forgot , just for a moment, about that one cloud before the sun.

Connor's return had brought her and Bass closer, but since he had woken up, she felt like they had been thrown back in time somehow. She had responsibilities, she had work to do, but she tried to spend as much time as she could with Bass, but also she made sure there was plenty of time for both of the men to just be. Days passed.

And now Charlie walked into the hallway of the small hospital. The sound of her boots were echoing around her. She had hoped to meet Bass here, but Sophie, the sweet nurse who was working through her day shift, informed her he would be here soon.

She walked into the light room, and noticed Connor was gaining some more colour on his face. She put her jacket in the window still, the Texan sun warming the room this late afternoon, before she sat down , leaning into the backside of the bed, facing Connor.

She knew something happened between Connor and Bass, but somehow Bass had never been ready to talk to her about it. She had respected that although she could not help but wonder what the hell happened.

She was lost in her own thoughts when a dead calm voice_, too calm, too low_, behind her jolted her right out of it.

'_Do you need some more time together?_' His voice was deep behind her. A cold shiver was going through her spine, when her mind connected the words to the man that was standing behind her.

'_Excuse me?' _She got up from the bed in one slow but determined movement and turned towards him, her body on edge, her heartbeat pounding in her chest. She was not sure if this was really happening.

'_You heard me.'_ his words a deep grunt, a coldness in his eyes that hit her like the time he had punched her in her stomach, years ago.

These were not the words of a man who had made it his primary goal to explore every part of her body with his hands and mouth. These were not the words of the man who gave her unlimited pleasure. These were not the words of the man she shared a bottle and stories with. These were not the words of the man that held her while she slept. These were not the words of the man that could make her laugh, that could comfort her.

Charlie recognised that look.

She was pulled back into a distant memory.

_He had given her the same look when they just found what was left of Duncan's tribe, and Scanlon had offered him his services, the eager to please little rat. _

_After all, you need a leader with experience. And then he had stared at her. _

_Challenge, rawness but also something else in his eyes. It had been a mix from the General she once met in Philly and the Bass that was, already, showing his face more and more at that time. Well, at least to her._

The man standing in front of her now, at the other side of the room was more General Monroe than Bass. The dark gut feeling that was lingering around her had been right.

Here he was.

She really desperately wished she would prove herself wrong with her dark warning inside of her,_ just for once_, but she had seen the changes in him, from the moment she had woken up in his lap a couple of days earlier.

She felt hurt, she felt betrayal, but to hell with showing him that she decided, her mind automatically jumping back to the place where she needed to be to face this part of the man that had somehow appeared in front of her.

'_Seriously? After the hell from last days, you are going to throw that in my face?' _She snapped at him.

_After I have been there for you, after I let you close, after I started to believe, we could be more._ _After I felt, there was more. _Charlie's thoughts were racing, a swirl of thoughts that kept battling with the actual words that came out of her mouth.

'_Well, it sure looked like you had a nice little moment there, Charlotte,' _

_Fuck. Stop you son of a bitch. What the hell are you doing? _But it was like that part of his brain was overruled by the memory of a night in Vegas. Of the thought he could lose her, lose her to Connor, _hell_, lose her to another man, any man, a better man. Lose her to life, lose her to death, to the impossibility of their pasts that were still there, that always would be placed between them.

Feeling Charlie close to him when he had needed her the most, it had reminded him of something that was too damn close to something like home. Decades ago, a lifetime ago when family and a home had felt like a natural thing, when there were people who found him worthy of being there for him when he had needed them. _His parents, his sisters. Miles. Emma. Shelly_.

The last time he had truly felt something like that, a connection, a place to belong, was with Shelly. And now, Charlie was here. And she had decided he had been man enough to give her a piece of herself.

It had ignited a raging battle inside of him. A dark impossible battle of wanting her, _no fuck_, it was more, of needing her and the demons inside of him that told him he could not want that, he could not afford to let somebody in that way, that he had to keep distance between whatever the fuck he felt for Charlie.

Because everybody he seemed to care about, _died_. _Left_. Took a piece of him with them, every damn time. Tried to kill him.

Because when he would lose her, when he would lose Charlie, there would be nothing left_._ There would be no end to that darkness.

It had been a raging battle and when he had walked into the room and saw Charlie sitting close to Connor, the demons had won.

Bass watched Charlie, blue eyes piercing their way into his. Not sure if she would launch herself at him when she closed the distance between them.

'_You have no right to talk to me like this. No. Right.' _She almost hissed at him, through her teeth.

'_Is that so?_' His tone border lined cruel. He was back, for that moment, the crude General was back.

'_First of all, there was no moment. I told you before, Connor and I were a one night thing._ ' Her eyes were fire and ice all at once, her tone was firm but he could hear emotions running through it. _'I am not here for him, I am here for you.' _

She tilted her head back, and placed her boots firmly on the floor before him.

Bass was as tall as he ever was, standing right before her but she did not give a damn right now. She never gave a damn. He was acting like a son of a bitch and she had never taken any of his crap. She was not going to start now.

_Fight him first, feel the sharp hurt insider later. Not now, god, Not. Now. That was how she had always dealt with Monroe. _

'_You think it it's easy for me to see you even remotely close to my mom in this town? You think the reminder of THAT night is easy for me?' _She forced herself not to scream, anger washing all over her face.

She could see how Bass swallowed with difficulty, his lines pressed together in his signature way when her words hit him.

'_But for me, the past is the past. And you know why? Because I trust you. I fucking don't know why. But I trusted you to not go there again. With her. This is about you and me. Nobody else. Because you have changed, and my feelings for you changed along the way.'_

They stared at each other, standing close enough to feel each other's breaths hitting each other's faces. Bass was at an absolute loss for words when he heard Charlie's words.

'_Maybe I was wrong, about any of this.'_ She tried to keep the distance in her voice, but she had failed miserably. Instead of distance, here words were slow, her tone low and defeated.

She turned away from him, grabbed her jacket and left the room without even looking at him.

Only when she was home, and locked the front door behind her, she allowed herself to stop fighting the salty tears that were now streaming over her cheek, like raindrops on a gloomy grey autumn day against the window. She felt how the anger made way to a wave of raw hurt, and she let herself glide down the front door, her back against the wood, until she reached the ground.

Bass stood nailed to the ground even long after he had heard the sound of her boots hitting the floor in the hallway, one devastating step she took away from him at the time, had faded away.

* * *

Bass sat on the couch, _his_ couch. The apartment was dark, cold and Charlie seemed to be everywhere. He did not even bother to start a fire or make some light. He just wanted to blend in with the cold and the dark.

There was a void around him, and it was expanding rapidly, reminding him of the long years in Philly, after Miles had left. After his last family had left. He stared at the glass before him.

_Maybe I was wrong about any of this. _

Charlie had tried to kill him several times before, but this time she had actually pulled the fucking trigger.

And he could not blame her, because he had been one giant and harsh son of a bitch to her. She did not deserve this. He knew things between Connor and her had been over, she knew she had so much heart in her to want to see him recover, but he also knew that was it.

But somehow, something broke lose inside of him at the sight of her sitting on his bed. Fuck. His old darkness with a force of destruction had broken lose and had aimed its arrows at her. His old destructive self had decided it was the fucking perfect opening he needed to push her away from him. For good.

He tried to drink himself away of the hurt he saw in her eyes. He tried to tell himself this was for the best. It was better for her. He knew it was a lot of bullshit.

His bed was too big and too damn fucking cold without her. It was the first time in a very long time he drank himself into dark oblivion, and fell asleep with the aching knowledge she was not there. With the aching void of knowing he would never feel the warmth of her skin on his again. She would never give that part of her to him. He would never end up into _a stand your ground argument _with Charlie that was frustrating and turning him on at the same time. He would never see her stunning smile, the one that reached her eyes. He would never be able to hold her, to shield her.

And after today, Charlie would not want to be anything _to_ him, _with_ him, _for_ him. Not after this.

_What the fuck had he done. _

* * *

When Charlie had sent herself to bed, although she was not sure why she even bothered, sunrise just around the corner,her mind never caught up with the idea of sleep. She lay there, in her clothes, her eyes fixed on the ceiling. The room around her was dark, but she did not see that darkness. She saw him. She let herself go back to the hospital room, earlier today, a version of him that she had not seen in a while standing right in front of her.

She was not naive. She knew darkness would always reside in Sebastian Monroe, like it would always reside in herself. But she thought, she really thought they had met somewhere. That they had met in a place where they both could be something more than their pasts, their hurt, their damage.

She was not naive. She knew that there was so much still placed between them that they never touched. She knew that if they would want to become something more, they had to fight their way through it, through all of the mess. But since she was a fighter, it was in her Matheson blood, and this infuriating man _had fighting and never let the fuck go when he fought for what he believed in_ running through him, they would have a chance.

But for him to treat her like this, with such a cheap shot, with such crude words, that was so typical him whenever he seemed to get hurt,

_wait, wait, _her mind whispered to herself_, so typical him when he is hurt, think about that. Think, ._

it had hurt more than she had shown him. It had hurt more than she wanted to admit.

Because the simple and shattering truth was there in the dark with her. She cared for him. Somewhere along the road, she had actually started to give a damn about this man.

It was a too big of a truth for her right now. So she stared at the ceiling, and let time move along without her.

When she reached the point where she didn't know where the mattress ended and her body began, and her eyes were fixed so much on one point she was not sure she ever could or wanted to move them again, she heard a soft knock. The sound reached her but her mind decided not to react.

Another soft knock.

This time her mind decided otherwise.

When she opened the door, Bass was leaning against the doorway. Hands in his pockets. His shoulders low, his head slightly down, misery all over his face. His eyes, unsure, dark, finally found hers for a moment, the same way they had found her after he had knocked Neville out with Miles, next to the train.

She could smell whiskey on his breath, but she knew he was not drunk. Not anymore. He was sobering up. Dark and miserable. She knew she should slam the door right in his face, but she could not find the energy to do it.

She was still holding the door in her hand. He was still leaning into the doorway. She did not invite him in, he did not even made an effort to move. Distance between them, darkness. Both of them miserable.

When Bass finally spoke, his eyes fixed on a point on the floor, after swallowing hard, his words were a low mutter and Charlie wondered how so much pain could hide in so very little words when Bass his voice reached her.

'_Her name was Shelly.'_

* * *

_**Thank you, as always, for reading! There was some heavy drama in this chapter, but I really think, Bass and Charlie together can be dark, and there is still darkness in Bass. Darkness and his dark fear to lose anything or anyone else. I will work on the next chapter soon, and publish as fast as I can, because you guys, are all amazing. :) So, until another chapter, I really hope to meet you there again! Love from Love**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Hey, thank you so much for your kind reviews, as always, they are making me smile and are very inspiring and helpful with my writing. Today, I have chapter 26 for you guys. We will go back to the story where we left Charlie and Bass...**_

* * *

'_Her name was Shelly.'_

Charlie stepped away from the door just a little, opening the door only so much, but enough for him to know he could come in.

Bass had woken up, hours after he had crash-landed into whiskey never land. He had woken up, and there had been Charlie and only Charlie on his mind. He was not able to fight the impulse of wanting to see her.

When he had walked through the silent streets of the small town, he had thought about what he would say. What he would do. He had no fucking clue. He wasn't even sure if she was home, he wasn't even sure if she would even op the door. When she had opened the door, it had crushed him to see her. And somehow his mind had decided to go for four words. _Her name was Shelly._

Normally he would walk inside and brush her shoulder with his in a teasing or slightly challenging way, like he had done the first time on a sandy and dusty road when he had just knocked out that loser bounty hunter, or whisper something wildly exciting in her ear but this time there were no words, there was no light touch when Bass walked past her. Charlie felt it all.

Although she recognised the man in front of her, as the man she had gotten to know the last past months, she was cautious and kept her distance. His calm insulting and biting words from earlier still too close.

She turned away from him and grabbed a handmade woollen cardigan before she lit up some candles. When she had put on the cardigan she wrapped her arms protectively before her chest, her fingers only wrapping the cardigan even closer to her body.

Neither of them sat down. Bass stood close to the door, his chin down, the muscles in his neck flexed with tension and unease. Charlie stood not far away from the fireplace.

Bass had asked himself how Charlie was able to get Miles to a place where he had left his pathetic drinking hiding cave in Chicago, how she managed to get through to his brother. After meeting her, after spending only several weeks, hell, maybe even days, on the road with her after he had saved her life, he had understood.

Charlie Matheson did not settle for no, Charlie Matheson did not settle for bullshit. She had a way of looking you right in the eye, to walk straight through everything, with whole her heart, stubbornness and courage_. Hell_, his respect for her had grown with every single week he had spend with her since.

It was this respect for her_, for Charlie_ and knowing how much she had given of herself to him, after everything, that made him want to give her something back.

'_It was two years after the blackout. Miles and I had joined a camp and tried to make a life for ourselves. She walked into camp on a rainy grey day and it was not long until I found something that resembled happiness with her again.'_ His voice was low and his tone even. He was kicking something with his boot on the wooden floor that was not even there.

Charlie saw a bitter smile around his lips, before it faded away and his face turned blank, his eyes staring at something that was not with them in the room.

She picked up on the word _again_, but this was not the place or time for questions. She let him talk.

'_We got married, and she tied her life to mine. I tied myself to her. A couple of months later she was pregnant.'_

Charlie felt how her heart missed a beat at his words. She closed her eyes for a moment.

'_I talked to her, on the day of the birth, like it was any other day. She asked what we should call the baby. She smiled at me, I could feel the baby kick. It...' _

Bass could not remember when he talked about Shelly for the last time. Talking about her, mentioning her name, remembering her smile, caused so much pain that he was not sure if he could continue.

'_When she went into labour she talked to me, she was still making stupid jokes. The midwife ordered me to get some air and leave our tent, and I swear, I only stepped outside for less than a minute... one fucking minute.' His voice broke._

He stared at his hands, expecting to see the blood on his hands from years ago. Her blood. Shelly's blood.

'_Within that minute my family was ripped away from me. Shelly, she did not make it. My child never took one single breath.' _

Charlie did not even notice how her eyes started to fill with silent tears. Bass abruptly turned away from her, his hands leaning into the wood of the window frame, his back towards her. She could see how his hands were shaking, no matter how much he tried to hide that from her.

She knew him, his pain was written all over his body, and it reached her as a shockwave.

She silently walked over to him, untangled her hands and arms and slowly let her forehead rest against his back, one hand wrapped around him, her hand resting on his chest.

'_I buried them both, my wife and daughter, together with Miles.' _

_A daughter, he had a daughter. _Charlie could feel his deep raw words vibrating in his chest.

He had lost a child. She had not the courage to ask if she or they both could have been saved if her parents had not thrown this world back hundreds of years back in time.

'_Bass, I am so sorry.' _Her voice was only a whisper. _'I am so sorry for Shelly, I am so sorry for your girl.'_

The only thing he could do was place his hand over her warm and slender fingers. To hear Shelly's name and his baby girl acknowledged by Charlie, he could not even begin to tell her how much that meant. It had been years since he had heard her name out loud from somebody else. Her let the wave of mourning beat him up on the inside, while the warmth of Charlie's touch kept him from drowning in it completely.

Finally, he let go of her hand an turned around to face her. Charlie could feel the connection dissolve. And when he spoke again, she could sense his raw bitterness.

'_Miles had wanted to raid another camp for winter, to get the cattle, food and weapons. I declined. But after that day, the day I lost them, nothing seemed to be what it was. I raided that camp myself, with some of our men. I did not even wait for him, for Miles. We did not only took their cattle and weapons, but we took all of their lives. No survivors.' _He sounded hoarse.

'_I died. I died together with Shelly and our daughter that day, and I fought the darkness of loss with other darkness.' _

He looked Charlie straight in her eyes.

'_I still question myself how things got so out of control from that point. But they did. They fucking did. That day lead to the man you met the that time in Philly.'_

Charlie nodded at him. There was a hint of something close to shame in his eyes. Regret. Today, she had met that man again.

Charlie realised she just got her answer to a question that went through her mind on more than occasion.

She remembered Bass, she remembered her uncle's best friend visiting. She remembered how he had made her laugh, how he had made her forget about being the sister of a very ill little brother just for a couple of hours. She remembered his warmth and the way Bass and Miles at the front door had always meant fun, jokes, laughter. It felt like finally a piece of the puzzle, that this man before her was, had been handed to her.

'_Bass, today. In Connor's room. You crossed a line.'_ Charlie started

'_I know Charlie. I know._ _Today, today I fucking messed up Charlie. There is no excuse for what I did. No. Excuse.' _His voice found his strength again.

'_I am here because you, you matter to me..'_ his eyes found hers_, 'this means something to me.'_

Charlie nodded at him. He did not lash out to her to hurt her, he had lashed out to put distance between them.

'_You pushed me away today Bass. You pushed me away because we, whatever we are right now, are getting to close to you. You pushed me away because you can't bear to lose more.' _There was no accusation in her words, her tone was soft but her voice was clear.

This time Bass nodded, shock in his eyes. She had figured it out. She always did. It made him want to walk over to her, wrap her in his arms and hold for fucking forever.

But he felt a shift in her. He felt how she was closing off.

Charlie looked at the man before her. Looked at him and asked herself if s_he _could bear the thought of losing more. She felt so much, compassion, hurt, hurt for him, want, need, fear, loneliness, that she was not sure what to feel first.

She saw how Bass moved towards her. Her hands were hanging next to her body.

'_Charlie, I am so sorry. For all this mess, for how I treated you today. You have no idea how much.' _ He paused for a moment. _' Maybe, we, this, is not enough. Maybe the past, the damage, maybe that keeps us all from any kind of future.' _

Charlie heard his words. _Maybe, maybe he was right. _She did not know anymore, she knew nothing anymore. Bass watched how her lips started to move, how she desperately tried to form some words.

She felt how he pressed his lips to her forehead.

She knew he would leave, she knew that in less than a minute her living room would feel empty, so very empty.

'_I will never stop having your back Charlotte, anywhere, anytime.' _ His words were only a low whisper.

Something screamed inside of her to grab his jacket and freeze him, with her, in time.

She leaned into him one more time before she felt how he pulled away from her, gently. She watched him walk out of the door, closing it behind her.

Charlie had walked to the front door, and let her forehead rest against the cold wood of her front door. She could not hear his boots at the other side so she knew, knew for sure, he was standing so close to her, at the other side of the door.

He felt so close, but yet already so far away. His scent, _spicy, whiskey and leather_, was still on her skin.

She wished her forehead was against his chest, instead of where it rested now. She wanted to go after him so badly, but it was like her whole body and being was tied to the place she was standing now.

Charlie had no idea if seconds or minutes had passed when she heard Bass' boots. The low sounds in the dark cut right through her.

_So, this was it. _

_This was it._

She felt her how her bottom lip started to shake, she felt how breaths escaped her mouth, but at the same time how she started to gasp for air. The wooden door in front of her changed into a tree, her living room into a forest and the memory was so sharp that she was thrown back in time.

It was they day , a couple of days after Miles had been found , the day she had that horrible heartbreaking fight with her mom. She was back at the moment when her truths, that she had carried with her for so long, finally found a voice.

The feeling of drowning and chocking at the same time, blinding raging tears that had almost brought her to her knees, in a quite literal way. After the showdown with her mother witnessed by many prying eyes, she had tried to find some privacy between the trees not far from camp.

And then, Charlie remembered arms loosely wrapped around her body, arms and strong hand that had guided her up against a broad chest against her back, shielding her, at the exact moment she had felt how her knees were giving up under her.

_Breathe Charlie, just breathe. _A low deep voice close to her ear. The scent of a leather jacket close, scruff against her hair_. _

_His arms. His broad chest, his body shielding her. His words. His voice. His leather jacket. His scruff._

_Bass._

He had been there. He had been there from the very beginning. After three attempts on his life, everything she had shoved in his face, after all that, he had been there.

_That awful night in Pottsboro. When she woke up at the fire afterwards. Short but intense looks, asking her if she was okay with just his eyes. His back close to her, in the middle of yet another fight. The afternoon in the high school when he came back. For her. The train, Neville's gun plastered in her face._

The forest around her morphed into her dark living room again. She tilted her head back and felt how tears had found their way to her eyes.

Was this it? Was she going to, whatever they were, whatever they had become, was she going to leave the two of them behind in time, from this moment on?

Would time push them both forward and apart, from this very moment, leaving them behind as a memory, that would fade away into story that once belonged to them?

Would she let _them_ fade?

The absolute speed with which the answer to that question came to her, casted all her doubts and fears away.

This might not make any sense, but then again, this whole, after the blackout world, did not make any sense on a daily basis. It was wild, it was chaos, it was raw, it was about surviving. It was about one moment, one moment where you would not be there, and the world would forever be changed.

For long years Charlie had done just that, she had survived. She made it through another day. And one more.

But Bass, when she was with Bass it was more than just surviving. It was about living, feeling, passion, and comfort in the midst of this crazy wild world.

So her right hand wrapped itself around the door handle. She took a deep breath before she opened the door completely and stepped outside into the dark staircase and let her feet go down the stairs. With every step she felt how she started to move faster.

And then, she saw him. She saw his back. Bass slowly turned his head toward her. His body followed that movement.

Charlie stopped a couple of steps above him, so that they stood eye to eye.

She stood before a Sebastian Monroe she never saw before. His face was completely different than she ever witnessed. There was defeat in his whole body, defeat, raw pain, his eyes red, and traces of tears still visible on his face.

'_You, you matter to me. This means something to me too, Bass.' _Her words were strong, determined.

Charlie watched him, took in every inch of his face and saw how her words were reaching him.

'_This, this might be full of impossibilities, full with whatever we both fear the worst. But I know, I know with all that I have got, that my life is better with you in it.' _

Finally, his eyes, _he_, _Bass_, found her way back to her.

Bass watched Charlie's wildly blue eyes. She had spoken with such passionate power, that it was hard not to look at her.

He took a step up the stairs and reached for her, his right hand disappearing into her hair, caressing the back of her neck.

Then he took another step towards her, the wooden step of the stairs creaking under his boot, and he was so close to her he could breathe in the soft and rich scent that was Charlie. He wrapped his hand completely in her hair, and felt how Charlie rested her forehead against his chest, her warm breath going through the fabric of his shirt.

'_Fuck Charlotte,you mean so much to me, you are so much to me,' _ his voice was hoarse.

Charlie held on to his jacket before she moved her hand to his waist. She lifted her forehead away from his chest and looked up at him. She touched the scruff of his beard with her cheek.

'_Then don't you walk away.' _

Their lips brushed, brushed ever so lightly. And at that point, their bodies both seemed to remember where they belonged.

Bass crashed his mouth on hers, like had done so many times before, but somehow it felt like he touched her for the very first time.

Charlie placed both of her hands against his chest, losing herself in his kiss, losing herself in his scent. He picked her up, and lifted her from the step where she just stood, and he started to walk the both of them up the stairs. One of his hands stayed wrapped up in her hair and the other had found its way around her waist. Her whole body was touching his.

He had stopped kissing her, and now he was looking at her with an intensity that she matched with her own eyes.

He walked her into her small apartment, and closed the door with his boot, shutting the rest of the world behind them. They never broke the connection with their eyes. Not when they reached her bed, not when he started to let the strap of her bra slowly glide down her shoulder. Not when she helped him with his shirt and belt.

Bass sat down on her bed an pulled Charlie close. She straddled him and let Bass guide her slender long legs around his waist. It was skin against skin. His hardness between them, already finding her warm en wet core that was ready for him.

He kissed her, with everything he could give her. Their hands tried to touch every single part of each other's bodies.

Charlie felt the hardness of his body, she felt how well she fitted in his lap. Their tongues started a dance, while his hands went up and down her back.

Bass had to touch her breasts, play with her nipples. He felt how wet Charlie was for him, he felt her wetness against his cock. He felt her warmth radiate from her core.

Their kiss deepened, soft moans from deep within Charlie reached Bass. He felt how her hips started to move with more need. He lifted her up, and she felt how Bass placed her so he could enter her.

When he filled her completely she let her fingers run through his hair and wrapped her whole body around him. Bass let his hands roam over her legs before he locked Charlie in his arms. Her warm breath in his neck. Her gasps and moans close to his ear. He started to rock her in his arms, the friction that his movements caused, made him groan with more want.

She met every single of his thrusts with her whole body and they started to move as one. Tonight, being together was slow, intense and deep and the room around them started to fill with understanding, closeness, want and need.

Neither of them wanted to let go, so they stayed like this together, sitting on the bed, wrapped up in each other.

Bass felt how she was ready, felt how she was about to come in his arms and with one last deep thrust he put her over the edge. She closed her eyes, held on to him even more with her warm hands and let out a deep moan. Her orgasm seemed to stretch out endlessly. Every time her body rocked against him, he was there to catch her, watching her through her waves of surrender.

'_Bass. Bass.' _Charlie moaned his name with desire when she felt how her whole body move in waves, feeling her orgasm from her head to her toes.

The waves of her core around his hardness had caused Bass to lose all control. He held the back of her head in one hand and wrapped his free arm around her while he pushed her down on him one more time.

When he came, her name was on his lips, followed by a deep growl that disappeared into her hair. When he came, it was with his arms around her, the soft curves of her breasts against his chest, her heartbeat against his own, and her name on his lips. He came inside of her, inside of the woman who had been able to look right through him, who had seen all of him, and still, she was here, here with him.

_Charlotte._

* * *

_**Hey guys, so it was the memory, a memory of a day that took place earlier in the story, almost at the very beginning, that made Charlie realise... well, Bass is her man. :) Writing this chapter I realised that this black out world is so different then our own. But the fears, the doubts and the pain of love, giving love and feeling loved, acceptance, the pain of maybe having to let go of somebody, not sure if you will make it, even though you really want to, well, I think we can all relate to that. Maybe that's we all hope so very much Charlie and Bass will make it? Thank you so much for reading! Until the next chapter. Love from Love**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**I wanted to thank all of you, for leaving me such touching reviews for last chapter. They made me blush, and I am very grateful you took the time to send me a review. It was a very intense chapter, but I felt it was time. They are always Charlie and Bass, and that means, that things are always intense, but there is so much fire and energy between them, and that always connects them in this story. Today, I felt it was time for something 'light' but yet, with fire and passion. **_

_**Thank you again for all your reviews, they are inspiring for the story and to keep on writing. You are amazing!**_

* * *

'_So, what are your plans for today?' _ His voice was the kind of combination of deep hoarse that Charlie never heard in a man. The fact that it was early and he had not that much sleep only added to that hoarseness. And added to her liking him in the morning.

It was sunrise, and he had woken up with blonde locks on his chest and Charlie close. Only this time it was not in a hospital room, but in her bedroom. A place he was very the hell sure he was never going to see from the inside again after him being a giant asshole to her.

After Charlie came in his arms just before sunrise, a feeling he fucking couldn't get enough of, her soft curvy body in his lap, their legs entangled, and he had joined her, falling over the edge with her, they had fallen asleep. He had moved both of them under the covers and had felt how Charlie had chosen to fall asleep against him.

When her breathing in the dark room told him she was falling asleep, he had remembered her words. He had_ let_ himself remember her words again.

_My life is better with you in it._

Her words had made him feel exposed and filled with something he could not remember feeling for such a long time, he was not even sure it had been there at one point. Or maybe he could, although that feeling was buried under the burden of long years. When they hell did he made things better? He knew, at some point in his life he had been a son to his parents who had given him a place to call home, a big brother to his sisters while he watched them grow up. He had been a best friend and brother again, a husband to a woman who cared for him. But that was then, that was before.

After everything that had been said last night, after the asshole he had been to her when he had seen her sit next to Connor, he had been sure it was the end. And maybe, no definitely, Charlie would move on. She should. Without him. She should. She would. He had thought that would be the version of Charlie's life that would be better. Somehow she did not agree.

He had shared a memory with her, a part of his life that almost drove him to his knees, simply because there was nothing left to say. An explanation. Another goodbye. Another end. Another promise crushed into the dirt.

He had stood at the other side of her front door in a dark hallway, hearing her at the other side. Knowing how very close and still how very far away she already was.

The look in her eyes had told him she knew he was leaving. When he had kissed her forehead , feeling her soft skin one last time, her scent and warmth close, it had left pushed all the air of his lunges. It was like a ton of bricks were shoved onto his chest in one movement. _He would never touch her again,_ the one shattering thought that pulsed through him, before he broke off the gentle kiss. He wanted to touch her, but that's all he allowed himself.

He had told Emma years ago, that the Bass she once knew was dead, but when he was around Charlie, he had not been sure anymore. He knew, that after this night, that would chance again.

When he had been finally able to move away from her, dragging himself of the endless stairs away from her front door, _away from her_, _away from what they had been, away from what they could have been in another time, in another world_, he had remembered the staircase of a high school a long time ago, when he had turned around for her. Realising that the grip around his throat was the thought of her getting hurt, a vision of one of those sons of bitches killing her.

It was because she was Miles' niece, it was because she had saved his life. It was because he had to be there, because if not, Miles would never help him find his son. That's what he told himself.

Looking back he knew he was in so much fucking trouble the first time he had walked into that room back in Philly. Seeing her protecting her brother, when she had been looking straight into the barrel of Strausser's gun, with such strength and beauty he had not been able to take his eyes away from her. The room had been filled by only her. Not Rachel, not her brother, not Strausser. _Charlie Matheson._ _Charlotte._

He had felt it again when he carried her in his arms, walking away from that bar in Pottsboro, after she he had passed out. He had held her in his arms, mile after mile. He could still remember her weight and warmth in his arms, her head against his chest, her eyes closed, her body too silent.

But in that staircase, when they were looking for Stay Puft, he had made a decision. He was so sure he had enough of the fucking mess he was in, when he had shot her one last look, irritation and disappointment reflecting in her eyes, with just a hint of panic.

And when he had come back, seeing how she killed of that last Patriot in one fluid motion and not being able to take his eyes of her again when she finished that basted, their eyes had met. He was fucking thankful he had a weapon in his hand to hold onto something.

_You came back._

No yelling, no accusations, no attempt on his life for leaving her the fuck behind, none of that.

Instead she had looked at him, looked at him with a look in her eyes that was so new to him, so very unexpected. He had felt something he had not felt in a long time and something heavy was lingering around them in that empty hallway. That was until some more asshole patriots had showed up.

And now from that hallway, to another, he was here, back at her side, between soft pillows and warm covers, her soft body still close.

' _I am not sure. I don't need to get to the practice today.' _ Bass was not sure if she was still close to sleep or that something else was of, when she answered his question.

Charlie felt how Bass was letting his fingers run over the skin of her back.

When she had walked down the stairs, not even sure what she would say to him, she had been so unsure if he would turn around, if he would come back this time. But he always seemed to do. For her, he always seemed to come back.

The first time he had come back for her, standing in front of him after she had killed the last remaining patriot, it had been the first time she had seen something in his eyes that chanced something for her for good, in the way she thought of him.

She had never forgotten his look, right before the sounds of approaching patriots across of the hallway had broken the moment. They were forced back into battle mode. He had waited for a second for her to follow, his eyes still on her, like he wanted to make sure she would follow. And after that, he had followed her so close he almost touched her, covering her.

She had always wondered what would have happened if they had not been interrupted. What he had wanted to say.

She remembered Bass not being able to look away from her, the moment they had to find cover in the gymnasium, firing at the patriots across from them. Between the bullets that were blazing around, it was them, connecting, fighting.

And now, he was here. She was wrapped around his muscled and hard body. She was getting familiar with every corner of his body. Every scar.

There was a part in her that was still cautious, she knew in whose arms she was waking up.

But after last night, after he had made her part of a part of a memory from his life, filled with raw pain, she also knew they shared more then she had ever thought possible. They both knew the aching hollowness of loss, they both been into the darkest of night.

She knew things between them never would be easy, but she also knew her life was better with him in it, like she told him, better, not easier. When she had made up her mind about something, she knew herself well enough, there was no way around it anymore.

But that did not mean she was taking any of his crap.

There were more words that needed to be said, but right now. Not today. Last night had been enough for both of them to take. She was laying on his chest, taking in the scent that was so him. She felt the muscles under her fingers. She was waking up and she could feel his body, and more specific, certain parts of his body, waking up with her.

She felt his muscles harden under her fingers when he slowly moved and pinned her in the mattress. Charlie could not fight him, her whole body still lazy with sleep. His whole body was covering hers, while she watched his face turning into a smile, a rare almost never seen smile, that went straight through her.

'_Breakfast._' She said in a determined way before she slid away from under him causing him to growl in protest when he had to watch how Charlie put on a grey t shirt, just long enough to cover her curvy ass, not long enough to send his want for her still in overdrive, and she disappeared from out of the bedroom.

_Fuck breakfast_, Bass thought. He did not want breakfast. He wanted her. And normally she was not so eager about breakfast either_. _Bass let himself fall back into the pillows behind him and closed his eyes.

All of a sudden it hit him. _You moron. _Even though this blackout world was so very different then the old world, some things never changed. He was still a guy, she was still a woman.

He had been a total asshole to her, he knew that. That's why he was here, alone, and she was over there in the kitchen, by herself. But hey, he was Sebastian Monroe. Time to make it up to her, and there was no better time than the present, even if it meant dealing with a very pissed Charlie. He already had an apology in mind. He slipped into his pants, and did not bother with the rest. The apology he had in mind did not need a lot of clothing anyway.

Charlie felt an odd mix of feeling more understanding than ever to Bass, _who he was, who he had been_, but at the same time she was still pissed at his arrogant behaviour in Connor's room. She had felt his hardness pressed against her belly when he was hovering over her, and part of her wanted nothing more than for him to burry himself inside of her, feel the pleasure he was able to give her.

But another part of her felt irritated, and wanted to get out of bed as soon as possible. That last part had won since she was standing here, in nothing but a small t shirt, bare feet on the kitchen floor, deciding what she wanted to have for breakfast.

That was until she felt strong warm hands around her waist. That was, until she was trapped between her kitchen counter and a very tall Bass.

'_Did I already tell you how beautiful you look this morning?_' It was a low sure whisper in her right ear.

'_Did I already told you I am having breakfast. Not you?' _She snapped at him. Charlie rolled her eyes at him, and let out a deep sigh.

_This was not going to work_, she told himself. No matter how deep and low, and hot for that matter, his voice sounded close to her ear, _this was not going to work_. No matter how she loved his scent, sleep and sweat and her still on his skin, _this was not going to work._

She was having breakfast, she was getting dressed and so was he. She knew what he was doing. And she was not falling for it.

He pressed a kiss at the back of her neck, his fingers were slowly going over the fabric of her shirt.

_This was not going to work_. She told herself again.

'_You sure did Charlotte,'_ he paused to pull a lock of hair from her face, gently placing it back behind her ear, _'I just wanted to see if you needed some help.' _

Another kiss, this time in her neck. _Why the hell did his lips felt so good, and did she just feel his tongue, tasting her skin?_

_This was not going to..._

His fingers moved ever so slowly to the hem of her shirt, and his fingers slowly moved to the bare skin of her stomach. Lifting her shirt a little bit further her body decided that breakfast was not the priority right now.

Bass was not sure if she was going to surrender to his touch or that she would turn around to tell him to get the hell away when he felt how her body tensed up.

He felt how Charlie leaned into him, when he wrapped his arms closer around hers, one hand disappearing under her shirt and finding its way to her breast. He felt his cock pulsing in his pants, against her warm body.

She still had not looked at him. He started to touch the soft curve of her breast lightly, while his other hand moved around her waist. His mouth was exploring her neck. When he touched her nipple, he felt her body react even more. The soft fabric of her shirt touched his bare chest. Charlie could see his muscles at work, she knew he had no shirt on, and that small thought and the look of his underarms, made her body only react more.

She was standing between his legs. He left his hand to cover her breast, while the other moved from her stomach to her hips and legs. He choose a smooth path with his fingers and was barely touching her skin. Charlie felt the weight of his body leaning subtlety into hers.

Charlie tried to fight it, not wanting to give in but she simply couldn't. The moment she felt how Bass cupped her breast under the fabric of her shirt, the shape of his large hand visible under it when she looked down, she had to fight a moan. But when his other hand started to explore her body, she couldn't fight back the second moan. The soft deep sound filled the kitchen.

Her soft moan seemed to encourage him and pulled his hand down to the soft place between her legs. First Bass teased her, moving slowly to that one spot that would set her on fire.

When he let his hand slide from her stomach and between her legs, Charlie had to hold on to the kitchen counter before her. She felt how Bass made circles around that perfect spot. He was starting slow, his other hand still over her breast.

Another moan escaped from her lips, and without realising it, her own hands reached for him. She placed them around his under arm that was still under her shirt, only the fabric separating her skin from his.

He started to move with more urgency, and let one finger slide inside of her, not able to stop a deep growl that disappeared somewhere in her neck, still moving his hand in such a way that she still felt deep pleasure from two amazing spots.

Bass felt how wet she became under his touch, and let out another deep approving growl. He added more pressure, and felt how she reacted, telling him what she needed. He added another finger into warmth. He could feel the tension running through her, right before she came all around his hand in deep shocks.

Charlie had to fight a deep scream that turned into a forceful moan when she came with his fingers deep inside of her. The kitchen counter before her had vanished for a moment, leaving only him, his broad body behind her and his warm fast breath in her neck. Her orgasm stretched around his fingers, and she felt her heartbeat pulsing through her core. She slowly regained control over her breathing.

'_Come back to bed with me Charlie,' _There was no arrogance, no smugness in his words. His voice was low but gentle.

She turned around, finally Bass thought, her eyes finding him, and they just stood there for a moment. She answered his question with her lips on his.

When they reached the bed, Bass placed her gently on her side, while his hands started to roam all over her body. And when Charlie reached behind her, slender fingers going over his flat muscled stomach to find his hardness, he let out a deep growl when her fingers wrapped themselves around his cock. He lifted her leg, placed it over his, and he slowly entered her, while he pulled her all the way back to his chest. One arm was finding its way around her waist, and his hand for her breasts again. His mouth in her neck, he disappeared completely into her. He gave her time to adjust to him filling her. Their rhythm started out slow.

Charlie tilted her head back, crashing his mouth onto his. He felt her hunger, that was as large as his lust for her, while he started to pick up the speed. Their rhythm became deeper, faster.

Her ass was warm and soft against his stomach, and he felt her skin covered in sweat more and more, her moans reaching him.

He was not sure if he could control himself one more second. But when he felt how Charlie came around him he knew he really fucking couldn't anymore.

This time, the second time she came this morning, his own name finally reached him_. Fuck_. The soft _Bass_, from a fucking beautiful out of breath Charlie.

When the waves of her orgasm slowed down, he pulled out of her. Her arms had reached behind her and were draped around his neck , her name in a low rumble filled the room, while he came over the soft curves of her hip, her lips on his upper arm, in a warm soft embrace.

* * *

_**So, yes, this chapter was...different... :) I wanted to bring another kind of passion between them back.**_ _**Hope you liked it! Of course, after last chapter, Bass and Charlie needed their very own chapter again. Until the next chapter! Love from Love **_


End file.
